My Hero Academia: Future Fights
by CreateGunner1209
Summary: Deku and his class have moved on and become some of Japan's greatest heroes. But this story isn't about them, this story is about the next generation of heroes as they take on their own hero academia as a new villain group begins to emerge. (This story is OC heavy, but with appearances and interactions from canon characters) (fem. Shouto Todoroki)
1. A New Journey Begins

_**Author's Notes: Hello everyone here's a new fanfic that I've been working on I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments about what you liked and what could use some work.**_

_**Also there is a side story called "My Hero Academia: Future Fights - Characters" it is a list of descriptions for each of the OCs that appear in this story.**_

* * *

A fifteen-story building with shining windows, grand arches, and protective wall stands proudly as a symbol of hope for those that gaze upon the historical building. This remarkable place has produced some of the world's greatest heroes, and has been the location of several world changing events. Here the greatest heroes were taught the skills they needed to overcome any situation, any challenge, and any threat. Their journey was one of hope, hardships, determination, despair, and joy. Because of these events, these great heroes were able to change the world, they helped to change this superhuman society, and become symbols of peace. But this isn't their story anymore…

"I am here..." A boy with messy crimson-hair gazes up at the proud building in front of him, the sun's rays shining on his face, illuminating his golden eyes.

The boy grins showing his shark-like teeth. "Are you ready, U.A.?" The boy's grin widens. "Because it's my turn to take you on."

**Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins**

"Welcome to the U.A. Entrance Exam." A woman stands tall at a podium in a dimly lit assembly room. Behind her is a giant screen displaying the U.A. High School's insignia. She can't help but notice how the number of applicants has diminished over the last couple of years.

She has long dark hair that's tied back in a spikey ponytail. She's wearing a dark business suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, a dark skirt, black heels, and a pair of red glasses.

"Hello everyone, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu and I am the dean, here at U.A., in other words, I am the one that has the final say about whether you will be part of the hero academia." She slightly adjusts her glasses and observes how nervous most of the examines are, but a few prospects stare back with determination in their eyes. Specifically, a pair of golden eyes.

"Today, all of you will be taking U.A.'s Entrance Exam." The screen shows an urban-based arena.

"You will all be sent to different urban arenas where you will face off against faux villains."

The screen shows three figures, each equipped with specialized uniforms and weapons.

The figure, actually all the figures, are wearing thick black suits with protective padding. Each figure is wearing a black padded mask with protective eyewear. The only real difference between the figures are their sizes and equipment. The first figure has round shooters attached to their wrists, with tubes and wires leading to a generator like machine strapped to their back.

"There are four types of villains you will be facing." She points her sharp nail at the slimmest figure.

"This is a one-point faux villain, they are equipped with blasters that fire out a non-lethal electric shock." The crowd begins to shutter and whispers flow.

She then points to the second figure, this one is slightly taller than the one-point villains. "This is the two-point villain, they are armed with the same weapons as the one-point villains but they are equipped with specialized flight packs allowing them fast mobility across the arena."

The two-point villain's figure rotates on the screen showing an oddly shaped jetpack with what appears to be folded wings.

"Next you have the three-point villains" The screen zooms in on the third figure.

It appears to be equipped with the same type of weapons as the other villains but the left arm looks to be like a cannon that surrounds the entire forearm, while on the right the silver colored weapon is more like a mechanical gauntlet with giant iron knuckles.

"These villains are equipped with a larger and more powerful version of the nonlethal electrical blasters and they are equipped with a gauntlet that allows them to harness the same electrical energy to deliver strong attacks."

"The final villains are worth zero points, and each arena has three of them." There's shuffling in the audience and questions swirling.

"Unlike the other villains, these faux villains...are allowed to use their quirks!"

She can see the blood leave the faces of many of examines, their jaws dropping, and eyes popping out of their heads. "Now keep in mind, you will not be solely judged based off combat alone, in fact there are many factors that determine whether you will be accepted into U.A."

"Now before we send you off for the exam. Keep in mind that there is only one rule in the exam..." Momo presses her hands into the podium and leans forward, she suddenly becomes serious and a threatening aura begins to emanate off of her, so threatening that it's enough to distract most of the examines from noticing how well-endowed she is. "if you harm another examinee in anyway, you will be immediately disqualified, and you will never be part of the hero academia."

* * *

'Man, I knew this school had money, but this is ridiculous.' Thought the messy haired boy as he awes up at the towering gate, he switched from his black school uniform to a dark red tracksuit. Behind him the other examines prepare themselves either by stretching or psyching themselves up.

The boy grins as sweat forms on his brow, "I can't wait to get started…" He then readjusts and reads the badge on the left side of his chest.

The metal badge is white in color with the U.A. symbol in the corner. The badge reads **Genma Hazaki**.

According to Ms. Yaoyorozu the badge acts as a tracker and score counter for each examinee's individual points.

Genma looks backup at entrance of the urban arena and takes a couple of steps back when he bumps into someone.

"Oh, um...sorry." says a girl's voice.

Genma turns around and he's greeted by a cowering girl with a pair of nervous hazel eyes staring up at him. The shy girl's caramel-brown hair is short with two slim bangs on the side of her face. She's wearing what appears to be an Uravity tracksuit.

"I'm...I-I'm really sorry! Ab-About that!" the girl is freaking out and frantically waving her arms up and down, clearly her nerves are getting the better of her.

Genma plugs his ears, "Alright, alright. Calm down already."

The girl freezes and takes a breath, calming herself down, but still shaking with nervousness. She looks back up at Genma and opens her mouth-

The dean's voice rises from the intercom "Attention examinees. The U.A. Entrance Exam starts now."

The examinees stare back up at the tower that Momo is broadcasting from.

"I SAID THAT THE EXAM HAS STARTED!"

"Out of my way!" Genma races past the other examines and enters the fake city. He charges forward towards the center of the arena while other applicants flood in after him.

"You're mine kid!"

Genma stops running and spots a two-point villain flying towards him. The two-pointer open fires on him. The bolts of electricity continuously hit the crimson-haired examinee as the two-pointer flies in closer, but Genma just stands there taking the hits.

"Come on kid!" the two-pointer is nearly in arms reach of Genma. "You'll never win if you don-GWAH!" Genma sucker punched the two-pointer so hard that he propels him backwards into the side of a building, knocking the two-pointer out cold.

"Dammit, I thought this exam was supposed to be a challenge." Genma gazes at his hand. "I didn't even have to use my quirk." He makes a fist and then runs off to find more villains, preferably away from the other examinees.

"Look an examinee!" shouts a one-pointer to three other one-pointers.

One of them aims his blasters, "Let's get hi-" Genma punches the one-pointer in the face smashing him into the ground and knocking him out.

"Now," His fist still connected to the passed-out villain's face, Genma leers up at the remaining one-pointers through his crimson locks with a sadistic smile. "who's next?"

The one-pointers freeze in terror as Genma roars and lunges at them. As he beats them down, a three-pointer watches from a nearby ally.

"Man, that kid's a real monster." The three-pointer aims his cannon at the unsuspecting Genma. Genma finishes off the last one-pointer as the cannon fully charges. "See ya, kid."

"Look out!" someone shouts.

Genma spins around and spots the three-pointer but before he can react, the three-pointer disappears in an aura of magenta light, and the girl Genma met at the start of the exam stands where the villain was a second ago. Genma blinks staring at the girl, he then notices a cloud of dust to his left. He turns towards the dust cloud and sees the three-pointer standing there in bewilderment, it appears he fired his cannon at the building behind them.

"What the hell happened?" The three-pointer turns to Genma and notices the girl. "I guess that was your quirk." The three-pointer charges towards the brunette, his gauntlet radiating electricity. He screams, "I'll get rid of you first!"

The girl flinches, and falls backwards, as the villain attempts to hit her.

"Don't ignore me!" Genma roars, he grabs the villain just below the gauntlet, and flips him onto his back. The villain groans trying to prop himself backup but Genma delivers a swift kick knocking him out.

The shaking girl stares at Genma, "Th-thanks."

Genma looks to her and without a word he walks off to look for more villains.

"You're really strong…"

Genma turns around and sees the girl following him, he scowls in annoyance, and continues forward, he can hear other battles going on in other parts of the arena.

"My, my name is Ioko. Ioko Sakishiro." Ioko picks up her pace and catches up to Genma, walking right behind him like a shadow. "Y-You're so good at fighting. Is it part of your quirk? Did someone teach you those moves?"

Genma doesn't respond but instead continues walking through the ally way. Another three-pointer jumps out at them from a nearby doorway. Genma goes in for a punch but he stops when the villain disappears in an aura of magenta light, and there standing in front of his frozen fist is Ioko, her eyes are shut tightly, and her arms are raised embracing themselves for a hit. Genma turns his head and sees the three-pointer standing there his back towards him, looking just as confused as him. Genma spins around and punches the faux villain's head just as he too turned around to face them.

The three-pointer lays on the concrete passed out as Genma turns to Ioko. "What was your name again?"

"W-what?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Ioko Sakishiro."

"Alright, Sakishiro." He walks out of the ally. "My name's Genma Hazaki."

"It's nice to meet you Hazaki."

"So, what's your quirk?"

"Oh," Ioko answers catching up and matching Genma's pace. "I'm basically a teleporter, I can switch places with anybody in my line of sight…"

"I see, that's actually pretty handy."

"Th-thank you." Ioko blushes from the compliment.

The duo turns right on the next street there they witness a girl with water for hair taking on numerous villains. Genma grins before charging straight into the fight, Ioko hesitates and then chases after him. The girl with watery hair uses her unique feature to fend off the villains by whipping at them, a three-pointer gets behind her but before he can attack, Genma attacks him first. The water girl spins around and sees Genma standing over the fallen three-pointer, Genma notices how her hair really is made of water, it even waves around gently like the shore, her beautiful face is calm despite the situation. A two-pointer flies down to ram into them, but he disappears and Ioko appears in his place. Meanwhile, the two-pointer ended up being switched with her and because of this he crashed into a nearby wall. The three examinees stand together ready to take on the rest of the faux villains.

Genma gives a sharp-toothed grin, "This is going to be fun." He charges the villains with Ioko and the water haired girl following close behind.

Genma is able to single handedly take down several villains, his tactics involve strong punches, tackles, and other basic fighting moves. Meanwhile, the water-haired girl uses her surprisingly powerful quirk to lash her hair out, generating tendrils and waves, to knock the faux villains back. Ioko uses her quirk to switch with a one-pointer, after the switch the one-pointer is shot by a three-pointer, who was originally targeting Ioko but failed to recognize her quirk in time. Ioko continues this strategy causing confusion among the villains.

Just as the trio finish off the villains a second wave of villains appear behind them, there's even more of them then the last group. Genma raises his right first and his skin turns slightly orange in color as if being heated up from the inside, but then something big smashes through a nearby building, and a huge navy-blue beetle like man appears and charges the wave of villains. Like a train, the beetle-man crashes into the villains sending many of them flying, knocking others to the ground, and others are seen running away from the behemoth. As the villains retreat the beetle-man faces the trio of examinees and gives them a thumb up.

The beetle-man is dark blue in color with white eyes, he's clearly strong, with shiny scaly armor, and a large forked horn resides on the beetle-man's face. Honestly, his appearance looks like a certain bug and fighting type Pokémon, only he's wearing large clothes that look a little too tight for him.

Genma acknowledges the big guy by nodding his head, while the glow from his right arm diminishes. An electrical blast hits Genma's shoulder from behind, knocking him to the ground. Everyone turns to the direction that the shot came from, they see a three-pointer's cannon smoking from firing, and another wave of villains approaching from behind him. The three other examinees charge forward and take on the fresh batch of villains. As Ioko, the water-haired girl, and the beetle-man fight off the villains, Genma picks himself up with an angry scowl on his face.

"I can't believe they got me." he snarls, holding his shoulder.

Genma marches towards the chaos. A one-pointer jumps in front of him, but he disappears in a flash of magenta light.

"Are you okay?" asks Ioko

"I'm fine." Genma snarls, grinding his teeth. "It was just a lucky shot."

All of a sudden, a giant mass crashes down behind Genma, kicking up dirt and shaking the ground. Several deep voices ring out, "Oh, really?"

"A lucky shot, huh."

"I guess this hit is nothing but luck, too."

Before the crimson-haired boy can even turn around he is knocked away by a giant hand, he crashes into the side of an office building, breaking through the large glass window.

"Nice one, brother."

"Thanks, brother."

"Let's take care of the others, okay brothers."

Ioko and the other two examinees shake with fear as the three large villains tower above them. The three villains are nearly identical in appearance. They look like giant golems with soulless eyes, large protruding teeth, and made of a light-colored stone. Their long arms hang from their sides with their massive stone hands dragging on the ground. All three are wearing giant overalls, the only difference is the long-sleeved shirts underneath the overalls. The first golem is in red, the second golem in blue, and the last golem is in green.

The red golem reaches out and grabs Ioko, who screams in terror.

"Quick, help her!" shouts the beetle-man charging in to rescue her, the water girl charges in as well.

"I don't think so!" The blue golem swings his arm out and smacks the beetle-man away, luckily the water haired girl catches him by making a cushion of water.

"Thanks, tchk tchk."

"You are quite welcome." replies the water girl, placing the beetle-man back on the ground.

The golems laugh at the examines, the green golem speaks up. "Come any closer wannabes and the girl gets it." To enforce the point, the red golem raises Ioko up and gives her a small squeeze, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Darn villains, tchk tchk," the beetle-man makes a stance as if ready to charge "they must be the zero point villains.

"Don't forget us!" the other villains from before, begin squaring off against the beetle-man and the water-haired girl.

The two examinees do their best to fend off the villains.

"Ha, look at them struggle, brothers." says the green golem.

"Yes, it's quite a show, brother." says the blue golem.

The red golem peers at Ioko who is struggling to break free from his grip "There's no point in struggling. You might as well give up, you're not strong enough for the hero course."

This statement hits Ioko like a ton of bricks, she freezes up, and tears begin to form in her eyes.

'Maybe I should give up. Maybe...maybe brother was right about me...all along.'

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Ioko looks down and sees Genma getting back up on his feet with several red gashes on his shoulder and head.

Genma makes a fist in his right hand. "I'll defeat you three! And I'll do it by myself!"

The three golems share a look and then burst into laughter.

"Does he really think he can take us, brothers?" laughs the green golem.

"I think he does, brother." laughs the blue golem.

"Let's have some fun with him, okay, brothers." says the red golem.

Genma's arm begins to glow orange as he readies himself for a punch. "Take this you pile of-"

"Ah, ah, ah." interrupts the red golem, waving Ioko around in his hand. "Don't you remember the rules, you can't harm another examinee or you risk being disqualified from the exam."

Genma's anger is clearly visible, his arm stops shaking, and he puts his arm down. The golems then share a laugh.

"Hey...Sakishiro"

Ioko looks to Genma and their eyes lock, hazel to gold. "Switch places with me."

"What!? But then you'll be their hostage! You'll be the one at risk!"

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

"No! I won't let you put yourself at risk for my sake!" Ioko cries out, tears running down her cheeks.

Genma stares back at her in bewilderment.

"I'm, I'm weak. I don't like fighting. And my quirk is not that powerful." her tears continue to run. "But despite that I want to be a hero that helps people, that looks out for them, and that means that I can't put them at risk for my sake!" She weeps and coughs trying to catch her breath. "So, if being a hero means putting others at risk, then I guess I'm not cut out for this…." Ioko closes her eyes, accepting her fate.

"So, what!?"

Ioko's eyes snapback open.

(Play "You Say Run" by Yuki Hayashi)

"You have a quirk don't ya? So, use it!" Genma shouts so loud that the golems stop laughing and the battle behind them stops as well, so they can listen in. "Your quirk and your strength give you the power to change the world! To make it a better place! And to stand up to those that dare to defy what is true!" Genma's right arm turns orange and a flame like aura surrounds it as determination shines in his golden eyes.

"Use your power, not just to help yourself, but to help me defeat these villains." Genma looks at her dead in the eye, stretching his heated hand out to her. "Now switch with me, Sakishiro!"

Ioko stares in awe of Genma and the despair in her hazel eyes disappear. 'You're right…'

"I won't give up!" She cries out and both her and Genma are surrounded by a magenta aura.

The crimson examinee experiences a weird dizzying feeling and then finds himself in the red golem's grip, his right arm is free however.

The red golem is surprised, "What da!?"

"Take this!" From his heated arm, a blood red substance spews out before encasing around his arm from his hand to his elbow and then hardening. His sleeve rips open as the substance expands and morphs into a red monstrous claw, with glowing orange symbols that almost look like they are on fire, the demonic arm expands from his fingers to his elbow.

Genma roars and slams his fist against the golem's massive arm, the red golem screams in pain, releasing Genma. Being freed, Genma quickly uses the golem's arm as a platform to launch himself at the villain's head.

"You're in my way!" Genma roars and punches the red golem right between the eyes and the massive faux villain is sent crashing into the building behind them.

Genma lands back on the ground and with a menacing smile he turns to the other two foes, "Now who's next?"

**Genma Hazaki! Quirk: Demon's Blood!**

**He can manipulate his own blood to transform any part of his body into a demonic like form.**

**Allowing him to enhance his strength and raises his internal body temperature to amazing degrees.**

**It's a very destructive quirk...but one with potential.**

"You bastard!" roars the blue golem while raising his fist.

The blue golem slams his fist down. Using his claw Genma grabs the fist and stops it.

"What the hell?"

Genma's golden eyes shine before he uses his claw to swing the blue golem over his head and crashing into the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" screams the green golem as he charges.

The crimson-haired examinee runs forward, but this time the blood from his right arm retracts and then his right legs begins to heat up. As he nears the charging golem blood shoots out from his right leg, ripping through his pant's leg, and transforming his lower leg into a demon like one, the transformation goes from his feet to his knee. Using his monstrous red leg, he kicks the golem right in the gut sending the brute flying backwards.

Meanwhile, Ioko, the beetle-man, the water girl, and the other villains stare in awe, jaws dropped, as they watch the display of power before them.

The red and blue golems get back up and simultaneously roar.

Genma does nothing but grin, "Finally, it looks like I can have some real fun."

He rushes the golems and kicks the blue villain into the office building that Genma was previously in. The blue golem lifts his head but Genma is there, his leg returns to normal exposing his bare skin as his right arm transforms, he then hits the villain so hard that he smashes into the building even more.

Watching the proceedings, the red golem roars at the hoard of weaker faux villains, "What are you doing just standing there!? Help out!"

Snapping out of their trance the one, two, and three-point villains attempt to jump into the fray but they're cut off by a giant wave of water.

The faux villains turn and see the that the water-haired girl blocking their path "Don't forget that we are here as well, tchk tchk."

Before they can react, the beetle-man tackles several of them in submission, roaring in the process.

A three-pointer shouts, "Dam, kids!" before being lashed about by a tendril of water along with several other villains.

A two-pointer flies down taking several shots at the beetle-man and water-haired girl but in a blink of an eye, and a glimmer of magenta light, he finds himself crashing into a three-pointer.

Ioko, having just used her quirk on the two-pointer, wobbles but stands triumphantly, "I won't give up, not yet."

In his rage, the red golem charges Ioko swinging his massive hands at her. Acting quickly, she teleports herself with the crimson-haired examine. Genma, with an ecstatic grin, swats away each attack with his monstrous arm. He then runs at the red golem, who slams his fists into the ground in order to jump over the examinee's attack. However, Genma quickly spins around, his right arm reverts back as his left arm now transforms, while swinging around he manages to hit the red golem sending him crashing into the same building as his brother, both of which are now passed out. Genma faces Ioko who just fended off a one-pointer and gives her an approving smile, she gives one in return. Just then a three-pointer attempts to sucker punch Genma but using his red claw he grabs the gauntlet and then rips it off the attacker's arm before smacking the villain with the stolen and broken gauntlet.

"I'll flatten you, you red bastard!" screams the green golem from a nearby roof.

Genma gives a sharp-toothed smirk, "Bring it on!"

The green golem jumps while spinning forward, gravity speeds him up, and his spin allows for his massive hands to act as blades like a buzz saw. Genma holds his ground, a sharp toothed grin on his face, and his golden eyes gleaming. His right arm transforms while his left reverts back to normal, he then launches his own attack and the two attacks collide but the golem spin doesn't slow down and Genma is holding his ground. This continues for several seconds as the rest of the examines gaze in awe.

"Is that really," Genma glares at the golem and for a split second the golem can see the rage and power in the examinee's eyes. "all you got!?"

A orange aura burst out like flames from the veins in Genma's arm and with one final push the golem is sent flying. The spinning golem is sent rocketing straight into his brothers and smashing into the building even further and blasting out a large cloud of dust and rubble.

The golems lay silent as Genma stands victorious and in the same position of his last punch.

Ioko stares in awe, "H-He's, he's so strong."

With a grin plastered to his face, Genma puts his claw down, trying to catch his breath, and turns to the other three examinees. "I... may have gone...a bit...overboard."

The other three examines and the rest of the faux villains can only stare as Genma catches his breath and the office building comes crashing down behind him.

Meanwhile, other examinees, that are spread throughout the arena, stare up in disbelief seeing a building come crashing down. At the same moment, a siren rings out and Momo's voice can be heard from the speakers, "And that brings us to the end of the U.A. Entrance Exam."

* * *

Many figures watch from a screen room, there they can observe the entrance exam. One figure with a powerful and slightly amused presence gives a somewhat skeptic smile as he watches the blood return to Genma's arm and he is approached by the other examinees.

"Interesting, another problem child…"


	2. Welcome to UA

Thirteen pro heroes are gathered in a meeting room surrounded by holographic screens.

"Now let's discuss the final examinees that managed to pass the entrance exam." the U.A. principal, a large elderly gentleman, hits a button on the keyboard and all the screens depict recordings of a crimson-haired examine.

Momo Yaoyorozu, the dean, holds up a file. "Overall, he performed quite well, he's obviously very skilled in combat, and he has a powerful quirk...however, every faux villain that he took down required medical attention."

"Not to worry~," interrupts a sweet cheery voice. "I fixed~ them all up to perfect~ help~."

"I'm well aware. Either way, this boy if far too violent and clearly doesn't mind destruction."

The principal speaks up, "So, what's your verdict?"

"My verdict is that we don't accept him into U.A."

A silence falls across the room.

One of the teachers stands up. "If I may interject. I think we should give this young man a chance."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well for starters, he wouldn't be the first student that U.A. has accepted who was prone to violence and aggression. Also despite the damage he caused, he did single handedly defeat three giant villains that were using their quirks. And, pardon if this comes off as rude, but is there more to it?" The teacher points at Momo. "Is there another reason why you don't want to accept him?"

"Yes." she replies. "It's his record."

"Record?"

"Yes...it's too clean?"

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is that it's too normal, there's nothing special about him according to these records, he never did anything to stand out. For example, he wasn't the top of his class yet he scored in the top percentage of the written entrance exam. But what's most concerning is that there's no record of him causing any kind of trouble. And based off what we've seen in the entrance exam, this boy should have been in an incident or two where he let loose either at school or in public. Yet there's nothing."

The principal peers at the screens, "Hmmm, I see. That is peculiar."

The teacher interrupts his train of thought, "All the more reason to accept him."

The other faculty members stare up at their coworker.

"Are you serious?"

"That's so typical of you."

"Why do you say that?"

The teacher motions for them to quiet down, "I have two reasons. One he's peaked my curiosity. And two...I like a challenge." The teacher gives a wide toothy grin.

The other teachers shake their heads either in disbelief or amusement. While a large figure smiles with interest from the corner of the room.

**Ch.2: Welcome to U.A.**

*Several Months Later*

It's a beautiful Spring Day as people walk by to their way to work or school or in some cases fly over in designated flying lanes. Even people with mobility type quirks speed by on the fast lane sidewalk that's closest to the streets. Even a nearby park is full of children using their quirks as they run around and play.

Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) stands in front of the gates of U.A. High School with a firm grip on his U.A. pass. He takes a deep breath and walks through the gate. Once he's through he sighs and turns his head towards the gate, he smirks, and turns back around.

"Hi, Hazaki!"

The golden eyed boy turns his head and sees Ioko Sakishiro's hazel eyes gleaming up at him. "Hi...it's Sakishiro, correct?"

"Yup." she smiles happy that he remembers her.

The two of them then make their way towards the building.

The caramel-haired girl matches Genma's pace, "I still can't believe that I made it in! What class are you in."

"I'm in Class 1-A."

"Really!? Me too!"

Genma stops just as the main doors slide open for them, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a jet."

"PARDON ME!" a male's voice shouts before something or someone speeds past the new students and enters the building.

All they see is a dark blue and grey blur as the wind hits them, and they can hear what sounds like a jet engine.

Ioko freaks out, "What was that!?"

Genma doesn't answer but stares at the direction the blur disappeared to.

"Out of my way!" someone orders from behind them.

Genma turns around as Ioko jumps to the side in fear. Behind them stands a tall cinnamon-haired boy. The front portion of his hair looks like it was patted down while the back portion was left to deal with the bed head alone. His red eyes shine with determination, as if challenging Genma and Ioko to get in his way. His cheeks would look rosy if not for the fact that they look like they each have an explosion symbol on them. Even the guy's clothes look a little haphazard. The aggressive guy brushes past them, his shoulder knocking into Genma's. Ioko's knees shake in fear while Genma can practically feel the power radiating off this guy.

"Sorry about him." says a female voice. "He acts aggressive, but he means well."

Genma can only stare at the girl in front of him. She's beautiful, her long emerald hair is tied back in a ponytail, on the sides of her head are long bangs that drop past her shoulders, and her jaded eyes and lightly freckled face shine with sincerity back at him.

The emerald girl enters the building, trying to catch up to the aggressive guy, she smiles and waves back at Genma and Ioko.

With a determined look, Genma enters the building.

"W-Wait for me!" Ioko chases after him.

Together they make their way through the building until they find their destination, Classroom 1-A. Genma stares at the giant-sized door, as if opening it will release powerful beings into the world, whereas Ioko looks like she's going to run away if they see something scary.

With a determined expression, he flings the door open.

"GREETINGS!"

A giant mass with tentacles, shining eyes, and toothy grin greets the new arrivals. Ioko screams and falls to her knees while Genma, without activating his quirk, attempts to punch the monster in front of them. Genma's fist makes contact, but his hand instantly slides off the tentacled monster. Said tentacles then wrap themselves around the provoked crimson student and the shaking girl before pulling them into the classroom.

"WELCOME TO CLASS 1-A! IT'S SO GREAT TO HAVE YOU HERE!"

Genma ignores the greeting, still trying to break out of the monster's grip, he looks over at Ioko and sees that she fainted.

"Put us down you freak!" At that moment, the tentacles let go and Genma falls to the ground, landing on his backside.

He groans as he props himself up.

"My apologies," says the tentacled monster. "I'm just so happy that more students have arrived."

Confused, Genma looks up at the monster and the sight in front of him only bewilders him. Still holding the fainted Ioko is a tall figure wearing an odd black suit that looks like a giant-sized graduation gown, the creature even has a mini black graduation hat on his head, and a short black tie with a quarter moon on it. But that's not the weirdest part, the octopus like creature has a face that reminds Genma too much of a smiley face emoji, with tiny white eyes, and a giant permanent grin glued to its face. The creature also has long yellow tentacles for arms and legs.

The being uses his tentacles to lift Genma back onto his feet, "Allow me to introduce myself," says the creature, Ioko wakes back up and shakes as she stares at the creature. "My name is Hayase Watanuki and I'm your homeroom teacher! Isn't that exciting!?"

Genma's deadpan expression practically reads that he's already done with this. He can hear other voices making comments.

"It isn't polite to not answer your teacher!"

"This is not peaceful."

"Is-is….is he okay?"

"Ha, that was so crazy!"

"Alright class," interrupts Hayase, he puts Ioko down who's still staring at their odd ball of a teacher. "please settle down. We are still waiting on one more student."

Ioko finally breaks her gaze, she stands with Genma in front of the class, and they look out at the seventeen other students that are spread out across the classroom. Genma notices the nice emerald-haired girl from before, she appears to be talking to the cinnamon-haired guy that yelled at them earlier, said guy is currently yawning. He assumes that they must know each other, considering the fact that they arrived at the same time and based off what she said before.

A deep voice interrupts his train of thought, "It's nice to see you again, tchk tchk."

Genma looks up and sees the beetle-man from the entrance exam, next to him is also the water haired girl.

"We never got the chance to introduce ourselves, tchk tchk," says the beetle-man. "my name is Osha Hourai."

He offers his hand to Genma who takes it, "Hi. My name is…Genma Hazaki."

Genma turns to the water haired girl and takes in her appearance. She has porcelain skin with glimmering sapphire eyes that fit perfectly with her hair, she has a very calm and peaceful demeaner. "I'm Una Furu."

Osha turns to Ioko and notices that she's cowering in his presence.

"Um...hi...I don't think we've been introduced."

Realizing that she was caught, Ioko panics, "I-I'm Genma Sakishiro! I-I mean I'm Ioko Hazaki! No! No-" She stops when Genma gently chops her head with his hand.

She takes a breath, composing herself, and faces the confused Osha.

"My name is Ioko Sakishiro." she bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Before Osha or Una can reply they are interrupted, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well!"

The four students jump in surprise by their rude guest. It's a tall male with dark blue hair. His hair looks like it was perfectly combed down, then ruffled by a strong gust of wind, and then quickly fixed afterward. His uniform also looks like it was perfectly ironed, only to get wrinkled after running for a period, and then patted down to remove the wrinkles. The only thing unscratched is the boy's shining glasses, but instead of temples there's a slim band holding the glasses in place.

The intruder holds his hand out invading everyone's personal space, "My name is Tenshun Iida!" he proclaims moving from person to person. "It's a pleasure to meet each and every one of you!"

The surprised students give a simultaneous response, "Same here…"

Before they can continue, someone enters and it's a boy with butter-yellow-hair. Protruding from the sides of his forehead are three strange circular antennas that are fuscia-pink, two in the front and the third in the back. He's wearing a pair of green glasses with white frames.

Hayase moves so fast that he practically teleports in front of the newcomer, "HOORAY! EVERYONE IS FINALLY HERE!"

"Nice to meet you." greets the antenna-headed boy offering his hand. "I'm Kenji Nouenbou."

"It's very nice to meet you as well," Hayase replies giving Kenji a hand or tentacle shake. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Hayase Watanuki."

Genma watches the interaction. 'Suck up…'

Kenji shoots him a look, catching Genma off guard, but before any interactions can occur Hayase proclaims that everyone needs to follow him outside for the U.A. Welcoming Ceremony.

* * *

An elderly man, wearing a black suit, stands on a small stage in front the entirety of U.A.'s staff and students. "I am Principal Sekijiro you may also know me as the retired Blood Hero, Vlad King."

Vlad King gazes at his students both new and old, despite time having its toll on him, he still has a commanding presence and strong morals. And even as a retired hero he continues to teach. He casually fixes his business suit, making sure he's presentable for the entire U.A. student body.

"Welcome students to U.A. High School. Here you will embark on a journey to learn how to create a bright future for yourselves and for others. Whether that means being a morally correct individual, inventing new technologies for mankind, or protecting the lives of those around you. Each of you has the potential to change the world for the better. However, even in this society where anyone can use their quirks to express themselves, there are still those that choose to abuse their power for their own benefit rather than contributing to that goal." He points his finger at the students "That is why you are here! That is why you chose to become heroes!" He then bows. "And as the principal of U.A., I thank you for allowing us the privilege of helping you achieve your hopes and dreams."

The students applaud as the principal straightens himself. He adjusts his tie as he waits for the applause to die down.

"Now please give you attention to our excellent dean, Ms. Momo Yaoyorozu." Principal Sekijiro steps aside as Momo walks up the stage with her spiky ponytail moving with the wind. Genma recognizes her as the same woman that supervised his entrance exam.

"Thank you Principal Sekijiro." Momo gazes upon the students, silently reminiscing on her time at as a student. "U.A. High School is a highly respected school across not only Japan but the entire world, and we expect each and every one of you to hold up the values that U.A. stands for in everything you do."

Genma's brows forward at this statement.

"Now, please keep in mind that your all still students and we expect you to participate in all of your studies, however you should still enjoy your time here at U.A. and use that time to learn from those around you and grow from the experiences that you will face here. Because no one can truly become great all on their own it takes teachers, allies, and experiences to truly allow one to reach their full potential and then to push past their limits. That is what it means to go –" the entire student body joins in as they shout, "PLUS ULTRA!"

Hayase rounds up Class 1-A as the other classes head back in for their classes.

"Alright everyone," Watanuki holds up a set of U.A.'s gym uniform, with his giant grin still brimming. "please put these on and follow me."

* * *

After changing into their gym uniforms, Class 1-A gather outside waiting for their teacher's instructions.

"Time for INTRODUCTIONS!" Hayase cheers as he waves his tentacles in the air.

The students look at him with concern and confusion.

"I would like each of you to step forward to introduce yourselves and demonstrate your quirk for the entire class."

"Yo teach!" yells the explosion-cheeked boy with cinnamon brown hair. "How are we supposed to demonstrate our quirks when we have no opponents?"

Some of the students shuffle away from the cinnamon-haired threat.

Hayase rubs his head, "Um...you know what. That's not a bad idea."

The emoji faced octopus pulls out his U.A. pass and ID it's a small rectangular device that displays the owner's picture, class, age, quirk, height, gender, etc. According to the U.A. student handbook their U.A. passes can act as remotes and even as IDs to allow the students access to any of the facilities and equipment, keep in mind that the passes automatically records where and how the students use their passes in the U.A.'s recording system.

Hayase presses a small button near the bottom of the device, changing the screen's display. He types on the screen and when he finishes the students can hear something rocketing towards them.

The students turn around and see three white mechanical hexagons flying from the nearest U.A. building. The hexagons land about thirty meters away, but they hover about a foot off the ground.

(Play "Hero A" by Yuki Hayashi)

"These will be your opponents or targets."

The students can only stare at the harmless looking machines.

Hayase chuckles as he presses the flashing blue light on his screen.

The mechanical hexagons begin to break into pieces, the pieces move around, and then form into tall white colored robots. The robots have diamond shaped heads and bodies with hexagon shaped limbs but their parts are not held together by bolts and metal, heck the parts of the robots aren't even touching each other, instead they are held together by magnetism.

The bed-headed boy smirks.

Hayase turns to his students, "Now who's first?"

The bed-headed boy steps forward towards the bots.

The bots charge. The explosion cheeked boy aims his hand at the approaching bots and a giant invisible explosion blasts the bots away, along with their limbs breaking from their main bodies. Rather than crashing back down to the Earth the bots float in the air as if they were weightless. The smirking boy closes his hand and the bots fall and crash onto the ground.

"The name's Akugun Bakugou," With a grin on his face, Akugun turns to face his classmates wanting to see their shocked expressions. "and I'm going to become the number one hero."

**Akugun Bakugou! Quirk: Gravity Burst! **

**He can produce a powerful and explosive gravitational force from his hands. **

**Anything hit by his blasts become nearly weightless, but the effect ends when he closes his fist. **

"Man, how powerful is this guy?"

"He said his name was Bakugou, right?"

"Most impressive."

Hayase's smile somehow grows bigger. 'Akugun Bakugou, he was originally going to be accepted through recommendations, but he insisted on taking the entrance exam like everybody else... he'll be one to watch.'

Hayase presses the screen of his pass and the robots assemble themselves, as Akugun rejoins his classmates. "Alrighty then! Who's next?"

Class-1 freaks out, 'WHO'S GOING TO FOLLOW THAT!?'

"My turn! My turn!" cheers a bubbly carrot-orange haired girl.

A slim girl jumps forward her hair tied back into two buns, her skin is powder white with rosy cheeks, and a red button nose. But her weirdest features are her arms and legs. Rather than normal straight limbs her arms and legs look like large springs.

The girl squats down, using her springy legs, she flings herself towards the bots her legs stretching behind her. "My name's Warau Odori!" she proclaims as her hands make contact with two of the bots.

She then pushes the bots causing them to spring backwards, her springy arms stretch out as she launches them backwards. And before her arm retracts she grabs the last bot, spins around, and flings the machine away. The bot breaks apart as it skids across the ground. Warau retracts her arm and gives a gleeful smile as she somersaults towards Class 1-A.

**Warau Odori! Quirk: Springy Limbs! **

**Her arms and legs are literally giant springs that allow her to jump, stretch, and push enemies away with relative ease. **

**She's a real hit at parties. **

She then rejoins everyone and the bots stand backup, several other students introduce themselves and demonstrate their quirks.

One slim guy, with dark hair and a white fedora, steps forward. He plugs in a pair of head phones and then dances to fight the bots. Another student with glowing green skin had his entire body flash a blinding green light. After him, a fluffy pink haired girl with ram like horns gives a loud yawn that causes several students to pass out.

Those aren't the only odd quirks among the students. One guy has drills for hands, while another student that looks like a zombie has his body parts break apart and then reattach themselves. A tall girl grows extra arms from her hands. While, another dark-skinned girl has her body split apart, generating clones of herself.

Eventually, Tenshun Iida steps forward. Genma hears the noise of a jet engine and then Tenshun rockets forward in a blur and knocks the bots away.

A fox boy goes after him. With a confident smile, he removes his red gloves revealing his sharp claws, he quickly runs forward and slashes at the bots while also evading their attempts at hitting him.

Next is Osha's turn and with heavy steps he marches towards the bots. He towers over a bot and lifts his massive arms above his head, before bringing his scaly hammers down on the poor target. He turns to the class and gives a big thumbs up. "My name is Osha Hourai, tchk tchk."

**Osha Hourai! Quirk: Beetle. **

**You can figure this one out. **

**He's a beetle man meaning he can do whatever a beetle can: climb walls, strength, etc. **

**His horn even grows back instantaneously when it breaks off.**

After him, Una bowed while introducing herself before turning to the bots. Her watery hair began to reach upward and wave around like the ocean before several tendrils of water began slapping the bots around, all the while Una remains calm and motionless with her hands held together as if praying.

**Una Furu! Quirk: Wavy Hair! **

**Her hair is literally made from water that she can manipulate in any way that her mind will allow. **

**She does have to stay hydrated more so than any other human being. **

Una gives a warm and calming smile to her classmates as she rejoins the group.

Ioko nervously steps forward, "Um...I-I-I'm I-Ioko Saki-shiro!"

Hayase places a tentacle on her shoulder, "Please calm down Ms. Sakishiro. There's no need to be nervous."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Ioko practically screams, her knees shaking. "But sir, um, my quirk...won't...work on these robots..."

"That's quite alright, why not use your quirk on me?"

"Are-are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Ioko thinks about it, "Okay."

She backs up and stares at Hayase with determination in her eyes. For a brief, second both Ioko and Hayase are surrounded by a glimmering magenta aura, before they vanish and the student and teacher appear where the other was previously standing. Ioko nervously looks up at Hayase.

**Ioko Sakishiro! Quirk: Substitute! **

**She can teleport but only with another living being that's in her line of sight. **

**The more she uses her quirk the more unbalanced and clumsy she becomes. **

**It's only temporary though. **

Hayase claps as the other students gaze in amazement.

"Woah, you're a teleporter?" asks the zombie boy.

"How far can you teleport?" asks the tall girl that can grow limbs.

"Try it on me! Try it on me!" Warau begs.

Ioko sheepishly smiles and laughs as the questions and complements keep coming.

More students introduce themselves and their quirks. One girl with blonde hair has cables instead of ear lobes. When she attacks the bots, the cables stretch out and send an electrical shock into the bots.

A short thin guy with white hair pulls off some ninjutsu to take down the bots with one hit each. Eventually, the seafoam-haired boy with the antennas steps forward. Like Ioko, Kenji's quirk won't work on the bots so he excepts Hayase's offer to use him as a target instead. Kenji faces the teacher and the pink orbs on his antennas light up and Hayase cheers in delight.

None of the students can bare to say what they're all thinking, 'Is that really it?'

Kenji glances at his classmates and smirks before rejoining them.

Next is a rather strange boy who looks like a thin humanoid raccoon dog who demonstrated some decent speed and agility to run around the bots.

After him, the emerald girl steps forward, she faces the class, "My name is Kyuen Midoriya and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The boy wearing the white fedora gives a sleazy smirk and thinks, 'No no no, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

Kenji turns and gives him a disturbed and concerned look.

Kyuen's long emerald hair sways as she turns and faces the bots. It's then that Genma notices two metallic bracelets on her wrists. The one on the right is white in color while the bracelet on her left wrist is red.

She raises her hands and then a small streak of fire and a small streak of ice appear from her left and right hands respectively. The streaks of fire and ice curve downwards towards the bots and smashes into the bots leave the one in the middle unscratched. Kyuen makes several hand and arm movements, as she does this the flames on the downed bot snake upward, as does the ice that encased the other bot. The elemental spirals then smash into the sides of the bot at the same moment that Kyuen clapped her hands together. Kyuen makes more hand motions that cause the fire to die out and the ice to melt.

**Kyuen Midoriya! Quirk: Ishim! **

**This quirk allows her to manipulate fire with her left side and ice with her right side. **

**However, she cannot produce the flames and ice herself. **

Hayase and the entire class, minus Genma, Akugun, and a few others, cry out, "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Kyuen gives them a bright smile in return. She rejoins the group, and takes a spot next to Akugun.

He smiles, "Show off."

Kyuen chuckles, "Like you're one to talk."

Hayase checks his list of students, "I believe we have one more student."

"That would be me." Genma steps forward his back towards the rest of Class 1-A. "The name's Genma Hazaki."

Genma charges the beaten bots but before he can get anywhere near them, the bots folded themselves back into their hexagon shaped forms, and rocket back towards the building.

"What da?"

"My apologies Mr. Hazaki," Genma looks over to Hayase and sees him holding his U.A. pass. "but I'm afraid the bots are far too damaged at this point." His eyes shift ever so slightly away from Genma. 'Not to mention you'd probably end up destroying them anyway.'

"That being said!" Hayase jumps onto the field and gestures to himself. "You can use me as a target."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hayase nods his head, "I'm quite sure."

"Alright." Genma charges his teacher, his right arms begins to heat up and his blood bursts out morphing his arm into his signature red claw.

Genma swings his arm back and then launches his fist forward but instead of sending his teacher flying, Hayase's body slides past Genma's arm.

Hayase laughs, "Nice try."

Genma snarls, this time delivering a swift kick, but Hayase easily evades and slides past the attack.

"Try again."

Genma tries his luck again and again but Hayase evades every attack while teasing the angry red head.

The blond-haired girl with cables on her ears speaks up, "I can't tell. Is that Hazaki-guy that bad at fighting? Or is Mr. Watanuki have some kind of cancellation type quirk?"

"Neither," answers Kyuen her eyes locked on the fight. "Mr. Watanuki is evading all of Hazaki's attacks."

Ioko curiously stares up at Kyuen, "How can you tell?"

"Well for starters our homeroom teacher is the pro hero Octovade."

Class 1-A yells out, "Octovade!?"

**Hayase Watanuki! A.K.A. The Evasion Hero, Octovade. Quirk: Wiggle. **

**With the combined factors of being incredibly lightweight despite his size and being covered in a special slippery mucus he can dodge any attack. **

**He's also incredibly handsome. **

**His IQ is also off the charts as well as his charm and not to mention his masculine charis-**

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO FIGHT ME!?" interrupts Genma's loud voice.

Octovade snaps out of his inner monologue. "You want me to fight back...okay!"

Octovade lashes a yellow tentacle out at Genma hitting him in the gut. The surprised student is pushed backwards. Holding his gut, the messy-haired boy glares up at Octovade.

"What's the matter?" Octovade towers over Genma his eyes shine with evil intent and even his immortal grin has become menacing. "I thought you wanted to fight?"

Octovade then unleashes a barrage of attacks by lashing his tentacles out like whips. They're moving so fast that Genma can hardly see them, all he can do is endure the onslaught.

'I will not go down like this!'While still being whipped, he attempts to punch Octovade. As his arm lunges forward, but Octovade's tentacles wrap themselves around the crimson student. Genma can feel other tentacles coiling around his head, stomach, and legs as Octovade slips behind him.

The pro hero chuckles, having Genma completely constrained, "Just so you know, I witnessed your destructive power at the Entrance Exam. You have such devastating power."

Genma struggles to break free and he's having a hard time moving.

"To be perfectly honest, we almost didn't accept you because of it."

Genma stops struggling and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Listen up students! Many of you probably have the illusion that having an amazing quirk is all you really need to become a pro hero." Octovade turns his head to Class 1-A. "But I'm here to tell you that you're completely wrong. It takes more than a powerful quirk to become a pro-hero it takes time, effort, and the willingness to learn."

Octovade turns back towards Genma. "For example, I'm not even using much of my strength to restrain you."

"Wh-What?"

"Yup, I actually have several of my tentacles pressing down on pressure points all around your body, causing your muscles to weaken, hence making it easier to restrain you."

'He-He must be lying! Power is everything! How can he just negate my strength like this!?'

Octovade releases Genma, who collapses to his knees his eyes shaking in shock as his arm reverts to normal.

"Here at U.A. you will learn valuable skills and lessons that will continue to lead you to success in the future." Octovade places a tentacle on Genma's head. "That said you will also learn to use your quirks to their fullest potential."

Genma gazes up at his teacher, who gives him a reassuring smile, his thoughts filled with the swirling words of Octovade's speech.

Octovade stares at Genma with intrigue. '_I knew he would make for a good challenge.'_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?" shouts a very pissed off woman.

A startled Octovade spins around only to be greeted by a metal bow staff pointed at his head. Octovade shakes in fear as the menacing figure in front of him gives him a terrifying death glare.

"I'll ask again, why are all of your students outside and not attending class?" Momo's eye twitch with annoyance, the metal bow staff protrudes from her arm and extends closer to Octovade's face.

"Mmmmmm-Miss Yaoyorozu!" Octovade screams and his shaking worsen. "Iiii-It's ssssssoooo nnnnice to see you."

"You can't avoid this Mr. Watanuki! Now explain yourself."

**Momo Yaoyorozu! The Everything Heroine, Creati! Quirk: Creation! **

**Using the lipids in her body she can create any item as long as she understands the materials and elements that make up the item! **

"Answer the question."

Octovade yelps in terror, "Iiiii'm sorry! I was just having my class introduce themselves by displaying their quirks!"

"And that was worth them missing their entire class period!?" Creati leans in closer. "Mr. Chiura has been waiting for your class to show up! And here I find you wasting everybody's' time!"

Octovade whimpers and rubs two of his tentacles together, "I wouldn't call it a complete waste of time."

"Get your students inside!"

"Yes ma'am!" Octovade quickly runs to his students, his tentacles waving frantically in the air. "Okay, everyone go change into your school uniforms and let's get to class!"

"Yes, sir!" Class 1-A quickly march off for the locker rooms, scared of the chance that Creati will direct her attention at them.

Genma picks himself up, his mind still hanging on this morning's events.

"As for you." Creati approaches Genma. "Make sure to behave yourself, Genma Hazaki." Genma only stares back at her critical gaze. "Now go rejoin your classmates."

Without a word Genma leaves for the locker room. Creati watches him until he finally enters the locker room.

"I know you're there. So why not come on out?"

A large muscular figure steps out from behind the building a red cape hanging behind him.

"How long were you watching?"

The man's deep voice reverberates, "Long enough to see the newest problem child get his ass handed to him…." The man gives an amused smile. "Octovade was right though."

"About what?"

"That kid's peaked my curiosity, too."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: So just to clarify: Octovade is essentially Koro-sensei from Assassination Classroom but with a different name and ability. Also He is the one doing all the monologues for quirk descriptions. Also ****in these next couple chapters I will be describing between 3-7 characters per chapter. I don't want to add descriptions for every single one of them in one chapter as to not overwhelm you guys so the new Class 1-A will be introduced gradually.**_

_**Please leave a comment about what you liked, your thoughts, what may need work, etc.**_


	3. First Day of Hero Training

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I really hope you're enjoying this story and just to be clear I do have a plot for this story unfortunately it is a bit of a slow build to get there so please hang in there. Because the next four - five chapters will primarily be used to introduce characters, but that's mainly so when I do get to the bigger actions scenes I'm not held down by trying to describe various characters and their quirks.**_

_**Also when I name a characters out for the first time in a chapter I will highlight their quirk next to their name to help you guys remember who's who, especially for the OCs. After a while I may stop doing this but I'm unsure when that will be.**_  
_**Example: Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood)**_  
_**Speaking of Genma, his backstory will be explored gradually and other's backstories will be explored when the time comes.**_  
_**Anyway, here's chapter 3 so please enjoy and leave a comment or kudos at the end. I really want to know what you guys think.**_

* * *

A pair of golden eyes begin to open. Scanning around the one room apartment, illuminated by the light entering from the glass balcony doors, the eyes don't see anything but a few furniture items. The owner of said furniture sits up in his bed, yawning while stretching his arms.

"Good morning."

Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) screams and tumbles off his bed, crashing onto the hard floor. As a mysterious figure opens the curtains and sunlight rushes in.

Genma scowls and stares up at the intruder, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura stands at the same height as Genma. Her periwinkle hair is tied into long pigtails, in the center of each pigtail is a white disc with a pink outer line. She also has a circular hair pin that's colored black and purple on the left side of her head. Her critical yet concerned purple eyes watch Genma as he rubs his head and picks himself up off the floor. Sakura tightens her black and pink hoodie, covering her heather-purple shirt even more. She's wearing a pair of black shorts, with purple leggings, and black and purple shoes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura replies turning away so Genma could change into his uniform. "I came to check up on you."

Genma scoffs, "I bet it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart, thou." He doesn't notice the hurt look that flashes on her face. "If anything, you're here for a report," Genma puts on his school shirt. "I mean it's only been a day since I started U.A."

He begins to dig through a nearby cabinet looking for something to eat. "There's not much to say." He finds a box of cereal and places it on the tiny living room table.

"Most of my classmates aren't anything special." He pulls out a small carton of milk from his mini-fridge and takes a swig before putting the carton on the table.

"The teachers are," Genma's mind flashes back to yesterday morning to when Octovade humiliated him. "...a pain."

He scowls, 'What does he know anyway? Power is everything.'

Sakura notices the crack in Genma's facade but she doesn't voice it. "There has to be something interesting?"

"Well," Genma rubs the back of his neck. "there are a couple of students that caught my attention."

"Really? Who?"

"Their names are Bakugou and Midoriya."

"That is interesting...alright, I'm off."

Sakura turns her back to Genma who's just finished pouring in his cereal.

Genma begins to pour in his milk. "By the way, I move into the dorms at the end of the week."

Sakura nods before walking towards the balcony doors. "I'll see you around, Toba."

While approaching the doors, Sakura vanishes into thin air without a sound. Genma sits there, while the doors and windows remain closed and stocked still.

Hiding his eyes under his messy hair, Genma begins to eat his breakfast in silence.

**Ch.3: First Day of Hero Training **

Octovade (Wiggle) enters the classroom, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Watanuki." responds Class 1-A from their assigned seats.

As Octovade takes attendance, Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) raises her hand, "Um, excuse me, sir!"

"Yes Ms. Midoriya?"

"I was just wondering when we'd actually start to learn about hero work?"

Her fellow classmates nod their heads in agreement.

"Fitting you should ask, because today you will all be participating in this!" Octovade holds up a large white card that reads BATTLE on it.

The entirety of Class 1-A cheers or at least smiles in approval.

"Finally!" shouts Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst).

"Oh, yeah!" cheers the drill handed boy.

"This is going to be great!" proclaims Warau Odori (Springy Limbs).

"Yes, yes, settle down." Octovade presses a button on his U.A. pass.

Then part of the wall nearest the teacher's podium makes mechanical sounds as four tall shelves slide out of the wall, each shelf contains at least five large silver suitcases with large lime green numbers.

"Inside these cases are your hero costumes, please grab your own and follow me to Field Beta!"

* * *

Octovade stands inside the urban arena waiting for his students to arrive. He turns towards the entrance and gasps in amazement, "Oh my goodness!"

Class 1-A has officially arrived; each of them stands tall, brimming with confidence, proudly displaying their individual hero costumes.

"YOU ALL LOOK SO AMAZING!" He screams out at the top of his lungs his permanent grin becoming even bigger. He's is so excited as he frantically gazes at each of their costumes, but admittedly he's moving so fast and crazily he doesn't really get a chance to take their costumes in individually.

Genma scratches the back of his head, ignoring his classmates as they display their costumes to each other. He does look at his own thou. It's comprised of a thick sleeveless jacket that's red with white trims, he has the jacket buttoned up. Underneath his jacket is a blood-red undershirt with sleeves that go to his elbows. He also has garnet-red cargo pants that stop at knees. Around his elbows and knees are slim bracelets; connected to the bracelets are strips of red bands that wrap around Genma's arms, hands, legs and feet. Honestly, making him look like a mummy with red bandages.

"Huh, is that really your costume, Hazaki?"

Genma faces Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute) and he's is a little taken back by her choice of costume. She's wearing a skintight purple colored suit with magenta trims with a purple skirt. Around her waist are lavender oval shaped devices that look like mini airbags. She has violet magenta shoes with violet colored soles and heels. Finally, she has a lavender visor across her eyes. There are also two black dots on the side of her left calf.

"Um, yeah." replies Genma

"It's not very flashy, is it?" She asks naively, and a sweat drop forms on Genma's forehead. "You could have at least asked for a mask or something."

"I'll...think about it. Anyway, what's up with your costume?" Arms crossed, he looks her up and down. Admittedly he's surprised by her figure, apparently her uniform is very good at hiding her...features.

"I wouldn't think you would go with something so…revealing."

The brunette turns away and blushes while rubbing her fingers together. "Yeah, I didn't realize it would be like this..." She silently screams as her face turns red, but Genma doesn't take note of any of it nor does he notice the antennae headed eavesdropper.

While those two are talking, Octovade, after calming down from his initial excitement, pulls out his U.A. pass and checks the time. "Where is he?"

Tenshun Iida speaks up, "Where's who, sir?"

Genma looks over to Tenshun and now understands how lack lustered his costume really is in comparison.

Tenshun's costume looks like a cross between a knight's armor and a jet plane. It's a very sleek design especially being white in color with silver colored under armor. His sleek metal helmet covers his entire head and face, with a black colored visor, and slim fins on the helmet's top. The part of the helmet that covers his mouth and nose has little holes spread throughout it. Protruding out of Tenshun's upper arms and elbows are golden cylindrical pipes that look like mini jet engines, they were being covered up by his school uniform. There's also a large oval shaped device attached to Tenshun's back.

Octovade answers Tenshun, "Oh, we're waiting on the hero training teacher."

"Who may that be?"

"Me of course!" Class 1-A can hear a loud cheery and masculine voice from up above.

Genma's head snaps upward, the sun's rays make him squint so he readjusts his head, and there standing atop the nearest building is a titan of a man. He stands tall with blonde hair and a red cape waving behind him. His muscles can be seen through his white and yellow cladded top, he's wearing blue pants, with red gloves, and white leg guards.

The man gives a wide grin before jumping off the building. He lands right in front of Class 1-A, before standing up allowing the students to see his face. Honestly, it reminds everyone of Tintin and Genma's pretty sure that the titan is eyeing him, but it's hard to tell since he can't actually see the guy's pupils. His mere presence causes Class 1-A to stare in shock-and-awe.

"Oh My Gosh!" Kyuen squeals in delight like a fangirl. "It's one of the greatest heroes of our time, the pro hero Lemillion!"

Lemillion gives a hearty laugh. "That's right!" He gazes upon his students with a fiery passion. "Now who's ready to start their first hero class?"

* * *

After introducing himself, Lemillion explained to Class 1-A that they will be participating in combat training. Meanwhile, Octovade took his leave saying something about grading homework. For the exercise, Class 1-A will be randomly split into pairs and then randomly matched to fight each other as heroes and villains. The villain teams will be tasked to guard a bomb that is hidden somewhere in their designated building. And it will be the hero team's job to retrieve the bomb. Either team can also win by successfully capturing both members of the opposite team.

Lemillion points his U.A. pass out towards Class 1-A in a dramatic fashion. "Here are the teams and matches."

His U.A. pass lights up and a then projects a large hologram displaying the list of teams and who's fighting who.

Genma scans the list until he spots his name under Team J and his partner is-

"Looks like we're partners!" declares Ioko, looking very happy her eyes glistening with excitement.

"I guess so."

The caramel-haired girl scans the list, "I wonder who'll be our opponents?"

"That would be us." replies a male's voice.

Genma and Ioko turn towards their opponents, which happens to be Akugun Bakugou and Kyuen Midoriya who are both sporting confident expressions.

Genma takes in each of their appearances starting with the resident jerk. Akugun's entire costume has a navy blue and white color scheme. He's wearing a skin tight long sleeved shirt with matching thick pants. He has a pair of fingerless white gloves trimmed in orange with thick blue braces around his wrists. His feet are adorned by thick combat boots. He has orange colored knee and elbow guards. Finally, he's wearing a blue eye mask with sharp edges. Genma also notices two black dots on Akugun's right shoulder.

Genma turns to Kyuen and notices that her outfit is a one-piece suit that's mainly turquoise in color and the sleeves stop at her elbows. With a coin-grey utility belt and silver knee high boots she looks ready to take on anything. She also has a long scarf wrapped around her neck that gives her the illusion of having thin wings; the left side of the scarf is red while the other half is white. Genma also notices that she's wearing the same red and white bracelets from yesterday.

Kyuen adds, "It looks like we'll be the last match."

Genma smirks, 'Me versus the only students with real power. I can't wait to get started.'

Ioko gives a cheerful smile and nods, "Yeah, I'm so excited."

"I'm not." grumbles Akugun. "Honestly you two don't really seem like you can give me a real challenge." His eyes lock on to Genma. "After all, you didn't get a single hit on our teacher yesterday."

A tick mark forms on Genma's head. "What was that?"

Akugun walks up to Genma and stands inches away. His red eyes locking onto Genma's golden ones. "I said that you're not very impressive. Yeah sure, that arm-claw thing of yours looks cool, but that's about it."

Kyuen frowns, "Now Aku-chan, don't be so-" she cuts herself off when Genma grabs Akugun by the collar.

"You think I'm weak?" he growls with a very threatening tone.

Akugun doesn't resist instead he glares back at Genma and calmly replies with, "Yes."

Genma's anger flares up and he quickly pulls back his fist but a rather large and strong hand grabs it.

Genma turns towards his apprehender ready to chew them out but becomes silent. Despite the smile on Lemillion's face, he is emanating a powerful and dangerous aura. Lemillion's threatening voice darkly interrupts, "That's enough."

Genma glares up at the titan and pulls his arm free. As Akugun, Kyuen, and Ioko step away, their eyes glued to the scene in front of them. Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A turn to see what the commotion is about.

Lemillion, towering over Genma, stares down at him. "Do you have anything that you want to say?"

Genma's scowl but remains silent.

Lemillion sighs, "Alright, let's get the show on the road." He turns to the rest of Class 1-A. "Will the first teams step forward?"

Four individuals exit the crowd; Team A consists of the fox boy and Warau, and Team D is made up of Tenshun Iida and the raccoon dog boy.

* * *

Teams A and D prepare for the start of the exercise, Team A will be the heroes while Team D will be the villains. Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A follow Lemillion to a giant monitor room to observe the first combat training match. On the monitors, Genma can see both teams with Tenshun and the raccoon dog boy standing just outside a large building, while the fox boy and Warau are discussing a plan; behind them is a large rocket shaped bomb. Genma takes a moment to take in the villain team's appearances and costumes, starting with the fox boy's.

He has fox ears instead of normal human ears and he even has a slim red fox tail with a black tip. The fox boy has a normal human face and figure, his smiling face and yellow eyes shows his confidence and arrogance.

The red fox boy is wearing a slim one piece black suit with red rims, it looks to be very light weight. He has black fingerless gloves that really make his claws look larger. Finally, he wears a Japanese styled fox mask that's mainly white with red and black markings. Overall, his suit looks like it was meant to help him sneak around.

Meanwhile, his partner's costume looks like it was meant to catch everybody's attention. If Genma is being honest, she looks like a clown. Warau adorns thick yellow gloves, and yellow shoes. Her top is a light blue shirt with frills, and she's wearing slim white pants. Somehow her sleeves and pant legs are able to wrap themselves around her spiraling limbs.

Lemillion gains everyone's attention and speaks into his ear piece, "Alright everyone, the first match of combat training can now begin!"

Almost instantly both teams take off with the hero team entering the building while Warau leaves the fox boy behind to guard the bomb.

Now is when Genma takes in Tenshun's partner. The raccoon dog boy is skinny and way shorter compared to his partner. His entire body is covered in short brown fur but other than that he looks like a normal human, but with whiskers and a black nose.

His costume is rather bare. He's shirtless and barefoot with baggy magenta pants and oddly a green leaf sits stop of the boy's head. Holding said hat is a thin rope that's tied together by a leaf shaped pin.

"Make sure you're all paying attention." Lemillion orders the rest of the class.

* * *

Back before the start of the match, Tenshun is memorizing the building layout from a map that Lemillion handed him, "I think the best course of action would be to check each floor individually."

"What!?" screams the raccoon dog boy. "You can't be serious? This building has twelve floors!"

"Ah, I see you're point. But don't worry, we'll be fast enough to check all of these floors." Tenshun pauses. "Then again we're not fully aware about what our opponents' quirks can do."

The raccoon dog boy screams as he crouches down holding his head, "IT'S HOPELESS!"

"Fear not my friend!" says Tenshun trying to sound encouraging. "We will face this challenge head on and succeed!"

This does not help the raccoon dog who only shakes in nervousness.

"By the way," interjects Tenshun, snapping his partner out of his funk. "What was your name and quirk?"

"Oh, my name's Tanuki and my quirk-"

Lemillion's voice enters their ear pieces, "Alright everyone, the first match of combat training can now begin!"

Tenshun shouts, "Let's go!" before running into the building, his partner frantically chases after him.

When they enter they are greeted by a tall and dimly light hallway, they can assume that the rest of building will be like this.

Tenshun turns his head, "Climb onto my back!"

"Um, okay." Tanuki jumps onto Tenshun's back, it's a ridiculous sight.

"Here we go!" shouts Tenshun, at the same moment a pair of black wheels emerge from the sides of his armored boots, and he sticks his arms out with his golden pipes pointed backwards.

The insides of the pipes glow blue and give off the sound of an engine before, suddenly, Tenshun rockets forward at a high speed. This causes Tanuki to nearly fall off and frantically try to hold on tighter.

**Tenshun Iida! Quirk: Jet Engine! **

**He has miniature jet engines imbedded in his arms that allow him to achieve great speeds. **

**The greater the output depends on how much air he inhales. **

The dark blue-haired speedster continues down the hall, kicking up dirt, and a strong tail wind. The two of them pass by several hallways but they continue their path and quickly arrive at the end of the first floor where there's a staircase; not slowing down, Tenshun speeds up the stairwell. The wheels on his feet move up and down the steps rapidly thanks to their near perfect spring system. He honestly looks like he's skiing up the stairs.

"Whooh ooh!" shouts Tanuki thanks to his adrenaline rush, and somehow the leaf remains atop his head despite the wind. "This is awesome!"

As they get closer to the second floor Tenshun shuts off his engines, retracts his wheels, and jumps over the last set of stairs. When he lands his feet skid across the floor. Just before his body slides directly in front of the doorless entrance to the second floor, his wheels pop back out and his engines fire off again, propelling him through the door and down the hall. He moves so fast that he leaves behind skid marks.

The duo quickly stops in the center of the second floor. Tenshun breathes heavily, as Tanuki looks around while sniffing the air.

"Nothing's here." says Tanuki still sniffing about. "We should continue upwards."

"How...can...you...tell?" asks Tenshun in between breaths.

"Oh, my nose is way better than any human's"

"Oh, okay." Tenshun takes one final breath before turning around and speeding back towards the stairs.

'Wait, what does he mean by "any human's"?'

Team D continues their process of speeding up the building, with Tanuki sniffing each floor, they're moving so fast that they arrive at the eighth floor. Albeit, Tenshun is clearly getting worn out.

As they near the center of the eight floor they pass by several hallways, but then a yellow fist appears from an approaching hallway. Tenshun is moving so fast that he doesn't have enough time to react and the fist makes contact with him. He loses his balance falling to the ground so hard and fast the he skids across the floor causing his helmet to fly off.

Tenshun, while trying to catch his breath, looks up and sees his furry partner on the ground and down the hall nearest the hallway where the fist appeared from. He jumped off Tenshun just as he was losing his balance.

The owner of the yellow gloved fist appears by somersaulting into view.

"Odori!" screams the hero team.

Warau laughs and poses with her arms raised, as the heroes pick themselves back up, "That's right!"

With a cheerful smile, she launches a punch at Tanuki, she hits him and he's sent flying backwards.

"Are you okay?" asks a concerned Tenshun. He tries to pick himself back up but his arms are shaking, and his breathing is heavy.

Tanuki stands back up, grimacing, and holding his guts. "Yeah, I think so."

Warau somersaults towards Tanuki, her arms and legs outstretched. She slams the back of her shoe against Tanuki's head smashing him to the ground.

She lands behind Tanuki and admires her handy work, "Stay down. Your partner's too exhausted to help and you're not strong enough to take me on."

Tanuki pushes his head off the ground, dust covering his face, he smiles. "You think so, huh."

Warau steps back in surprise as Tanuki's body begins to grow. "W-What are you doing!?"

Tanuki doesn't answer instead he stands up his back towards Warau.

Warau and Tenshun can only stare up in fear and surprise at the animal-like student. The skinny little raccoon dog boy has completely transformed. He stands at about seven feet tall with giant muscles, large arms and legs, and a menacing face. Luckily, his pants expanded along with him. And somehow the leaf still hasn't fallen off his head!

"You humans really like to pick on small animals." he gives a wide grin. "But the moment the animal decides to bite back you stand down."

He raises his fists and gives a war cry as he brings his fist crashing down on the carrot-haired girl with powder-white skin. His punch is so strong that he kicks up a cloud of dust and cracks the concrete floor. Tanuki lifts his fist and more dust is released.

Suddenly his body shrinks down, but instead of his original size he shrinks down to about a foot in height. Tanuki turns to Tenshun, allowing him to take in his appearance. He's a raccoon dog! With the fur, whiskers, and adorable round eyes! The little creature notices his partner's confused and shocked expression, he gives an adorable and cheeky smile.

"Just to be clear, I'm actually a raccoon dog not a human."

**Tanuki! Quirk: Anthropomorphic. **

**He's not lying folks, he's actually a raccoon dog that somehow gained a quirk. **

**It's a pretty nifty quirk too. **

**It gives him human like qualities such as speech, intelligence, emotions, etc. **

**While also giving him the ability to transform into various humanoid forms. **

"How did you do that?" asks Tenshun, finally standing back up.  
"What? Oh, that was my Strength Form. Pretty cool, right?"

"Um, yes." Tenshun nods his head, still in shock as he walks up to his partner.

A mysterious voice calls out, "So you're a raccoon dog. That's almost fitting considering I'm a fox."

Tanuki and Tenshun frantically look around for the source of the voice. From the settling dust cloud emerges the fox boy and an unharmed yet slightly shaken Warau.

With a shaky voice Warau berates her partner, "I-I h-had this covered!"

"Right," the fox boy points at her. "I guess getting pummeled was part of your plan the entire time. Sorry, for saving you at the last second then."

The hero team only stare in confusion as the villains turn their attention back to them, they can assume that the fox boy is giving them a wicked smile from behind his white fox mask.

With incredible agility, the faux villain grabs Tanuki around his neck and then he spins around slamming his red tail into Tenshun, knocking him back. The red-haired fox holds the raccoon dog up and raises his claws to Tanuki's face. The tiny creature is silently crying in fear.

The red fox turns his attention to the Jet Engine boy. "Now surrender or else."

**Mitchio Kitsune! Quirk: Fox. **

**Just to be clear, he is a human. **

**That said this quirk gives him the features and abilities of a fox. **

**The obvious stuff being the red hair, ears, tail, and claws. **

**While also having superior senses and reflexes. **

Tenshun screams, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"This is an exercise! How can you act so villainous!?"

"It's because this is an exercise that I'm acting this way."

This confuses Tenshun so Mitchio continues. "Look we're the villains in this exercise," he points to himself and his blue-nosed partner. "so, we should act like villains. So, don't worry." he shakes the terrified Tanuki around. "I'm not going to hurt him…. much."

Tenshun scowls at Mitchio, while Tanuki gives a light sniff and his eyes snap to attention. Tanuki begins to growl like the animal he is before flailing his little arms and legs around, baring his short yet sharp claws and teeth.

"What the hell!?" Mitchio tries to hold Tanuki still but the little animal scratches him and he let's go.

Tanuki leaps onto Tenshun's shoulder yelling, "Back to the stairs, quick!"

Without hesitation Tenshun speeds past Mitchio and Warau, the two of them try to grab him but he's too fast.

Tenshun makes it to the stairs and begins to head upward. "Where too?"

"The roof."

"Huh, why there?"

"That's where the bomb is?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell it. I got a whiff of a strange odor coming off Odori and Kitsune, and I also got the scent of fresh pollen, meaning they were outside where they would be exposed to a lot of wind."

Tenshun gives a light laugh, "You really are an amazing creature."

"CREATURE! I MAY BE A RACCOON DOG BUT I'M STILL A PERSON!"

They quickly arrive at the top of the stairs, Tenshun is moving so fast that he breaks through the door to the roof. He manages to land without skidding across the ground by taking a knee. Team D can see the giant rocket like bomb standing unguarded on the far side of the roof.

Tenshun and Tanuki scream out in unison, "Let's do this!"

The speedster propels the two of them forward.

But just as they get halfway across the roof Warau springs out from the side of the building with Mitchio holding on to her back. Team A lands right in front of the bomb.

"How did you get here from outside of the building!?"

"Simple," answers Mitchio raising his claws to eye level. "my claws are razor sharp so I slashed the windows, then Odori launch us to the highest floor she could reach, where I'd cut open the windows allowing us to land, and we repeated that process." He then gestures to the two of them, "Obviously, this is the result."

Tanuki speaks up, "We can take em."

Tenshun nods in agreement and charges forward, Mitchio does the same.

Mitchio smirks from underneath his mask, 'He'll clearly try to get past me. And all I have to do is swipe his legs and he'll be down. Giving me enough time to capt-'

Tenshun has tackled Mitchio so hard that his fox masks flies off. Meanwhile, Tanuki, using the additional speed from Tenshun, has launched himself towards the bomb. While in mid-air he transforms into his Strength Form.

Mitchio yells out while being pinned down by Tenshun, "Odori! Do what we discussed!"

"You got it!" Warau turns to the bomb, she crouches down, and then launched herself at the fake machine.

With the speed of her launch she pushes the bomb with her extendable arms, launching the bomb up and away from the building.

Tanuki lands right where the bomb used to be. "What the hell!? Are we even allowed to do that!?"

Warau laughs as she wraps her stretchy limbs around the large mammal, binding him in place.

Mitchio, from under Tenshun's hold, smirks with triumph. "There's no way you'll win now. Not unless you can fly." He laughs, confident in his victory.

Tenshun also bursts into laughter causing Mitchio to stop and stare up in confusion. "Wh-What's so funny?"

Tenshun simply stands up and then rockets forward towards the direction of the now falling bomb.

Mitchio's eyes shake with realization, "ODORI STOP HIM NOW!"

Warau attempts to cut off the speedster, but just as her arms begin to unwrap around Tanuki, the muscular being grabs her arms and pulls her back.

"GO IIDA!"

Tenshun Iida makes it to the edge of building and then launches himself in the direction of the bomb. Just as his foot leaves the roof the large oval shaped device on his back shines. From the device, white and silver colored jet like wings appear parallel to his shoulder blades.

He stretches his arms out and screams, "FULL THRUST!"

His jet engines spew out blue flames and rockets him through the air. His classmates can only stare in awe as he quickly approaches the bomb.

While in midair, Tenshun manages to grab the bomb. With his engines pointed downward and his wings assisting him, Tenshun is able to land on a nearby roof of a smaller building with the bomb. He collapses to the ground, breathing heavily, and stares up at the building he was once atop of. He can see Tanuki in his Strength Form, waving, and smiling down at him.

Lemillion's voice enters their earpieces, "The hero team WINS!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed Ch.3 and are excited for Ch.4, I should have it up soon. Please leave a comment I really want to know what you guys think about the story, characters, writing style, etc.**_


	4. Fight

_**Author's Note: Hey guys here's Ch.4, I think you're all going to enjoy it. Also there is an important Author's Note at the end. **_

* * *

"Great job." greets Lemillion as Teams D and A rejoin the rest of their classmates in the monitor room. "You all did better than I expected."

Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine) and Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Animal Form) smile while Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) and Warau Odori (Springy Limbs) grimace in defeat.

"Now to name this exercise's MVP. And it's YOU!" he jabs his finger at Mitchio.

Class 1-A give their teacher confused looks, especially Mitchio.

"Why him?" asks the blonde-haired girl with cables for earlobes.

"Well for starters," Lemillion points at the hero team. "their plan was far too inefficient compared to their opponents."

Seeing the confused looks of his students he continues, "Iida's and Tanuki's plan was a simple one; check each floor for their opponents and the bomb, however, the way they went about it cost Iida here too much of his stamina, so when Odori attacked he was rendered useless for a time."

Tenshun stares down at his feet.

Lemillion continues, "Then there's Tanuki, who failed to explain his abilities to his partner, and let his partner wear himself out."

Tanuki shrinks back in disappointment.

"As for Team A, Odori didn't do so well either. When she attacked she should have tried to capture them, instead of running her mouth."

Warau expression turns to that of shame.

"Finally, Kitsune was the only one to come up with a plan. They split up with Odori taking the lead so she can attack the hero team first, holding them off long enough for Kitsune to arrive and attempt a sneak attack. And even when that plan failed, Kitsune came up with a brilliant strategy to get to the roof quickly and efficiently. Finally, he's the only one who took the exercise seriously."

Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) decides to speak up, "What do you mean sir?"

"Well, he actually took the role of being a villain seriously. Like when he held Tanuki hostage."

"How is that a good thing?" asks the tallest girl in the class, Genma's pretty sure that she grows extra limbs or something.

"Because in the real world, villains won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to end your lives."

Lemillion pauses letting his words hang there for a minute. "That's why it's important to take these exercises seriously. So that you can all learn the skills to handle those types of situations."

Genma rolls his eyes, 'Please, anyone who tries to take me on is going down.'His eyes divert towards Kyuen and Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst). 'They'll be the first to learn that.'

A pair of eyes behind a set of green glasses glances towards the crimson-haired student.

**Ch. 4: Fight**

The rest of Class 1-A go through the combat exercise each one of them giving it their all. The next hero team consists of the cable girl and fedora boy versus the drill handed boy and Osha Hourai (Beetle) with the villain team winning. During the next match, the hero team wins which consists of the tall girl and the girl that can multiply versus the ninja and the girl with fluffy pink hair. The next teams also go all out with the villain team, consisting of Kenji Nouenbou, the boy with antennas, and Una Furu (Wavy Hair) winning against the zombie kid and glowing boy.

'Finally, it's my turn.'Genma grins as he stares up at the fake bomb. 'It's time to show everyone how strong I-'

"Wow, it's so big!"

With a sweat drop on his head, Genma turns to his partner, Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute), who's gazing up at the rocket shaped bomb in awe. He shakes his head as he takes one final look of the building's layout. They're in, what would be, an eight-story building except said building has giant sized hallways and the only way to go up or down the building is with the three elevators, another thing to note is that this building has little to no windows.

Ioko turns to her partner and cheerfully asks, "So, what's our plan?"

Genma's tightens his fists, "You do what you want. Meanwhile, I'll take on that punk and that fire-ice girl."

"You mean Bakugou and Midoriya."

"Yeah, them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

##############(Flashback)#############

"Honestly you two don't really seem like you can give me a real challenge." His eyes lock on to Genma. "After all, you didn't get a single hit on our teacher yesterday."

Anger begins to form on Genma's face. "What was that?"

Akugun walks up to Genma and stands inches away. His red eyes locking with Genma's golden ones. "I said that you're not very impressive. Yeah sure, that arm-claw thing of yours looks cool, but that's about it."

Kyuen frowns, "Now Aku-chan, don't be so-" she cuts herself off when Genma grabs Akugun by the collar.

"You think I'm weak?" he growls with a very threatening tone.

Akugun doesn't resist instead he glares back at Genma and calmly replies with, "Yes."

##############(End Flashback)##############

Genma turns to Ioko and delivers a determined and menacing glare, "Yes."

She takes a few steps back out of fear.

(Play "Boom (2006 Remastered Version)" by P.O.D)

Lemillion's voice enters their ears through their earpieces, "Listen up everybody. The final match has officially begun!"

Genma runs off for the exit leaving a flustered Ioko behind.

The crimson-haired boy makes his way towards the elevator and when he arrives, instead of pushing the button, his right arm transforms into the blood red claw that gives off a flame like aura. As the blood spews out of his arm the red bands around his arm shrink back into the brace around his elbow. Using his morphed hand, he easily pries the doors to the elevator shaft open. He opens all three elevator shaft doors. When he pries open the third set of doors he notices that the tether is moving, he looks down and can see the elevator moving towards him.

'You know, I could just break the rope and that would be that...then again, I won't get to see the expression on that bastard's face when I punch his teeth in.'

With that thought in mind, Genma leaps forward, grabbing the tether with his monstrous hand before sliding down the rope. He quickly lands on top the elevator, causing a loud thud, and he rips open the emergency hatch of the elevator.

"Ha! Wait…" Looking very puzzled Genma notices that no one's inside. "What the h-HELL!?"

The red cladded faux villain is blown off his feet by a powerful and invisible force that's so strong that it causes the elevator to shatter while also launching him upwards. Acting fast, Genma sticks his right arm out and grabs the wall of the elevator shaft, tearing it apart, but also catching and stopping himself from flying any further. But before he can fully analyze his situation, there's a loud boom and a figure in a white and navy-blue suit shoots out from the cloud of floating dust and debris.

"I knew that would draw you out, Red!" shouts a male voice.

Genma's eyes widen as he watches Akugun rocketing towards him with a ferocious grin. Acting quickly, Genma jumps to the other side of the shaft, he punches the doors away, and rolls on the ground before propping himself up on his knee. But before he can do anything else, his wild-eyed menace of an opponent launches another powerful explosion. The invisible blast sends the sharped-toothed boy flying backwards, causing his arm to return to normal and the bands wrap back around his right arm and hand, until he crashes into a nearby wall, but instead of falling back to the ground he floats in the air for a few seconds before falling to the floor.

With a terrifying grin Akugun marches towards Genma, "Ha, impressive, isn't it? I'd say that my quirk's the strongest one out of the entire class."

Genma scowls as he stands back up, 'Okay, I guess this won't be as easy as I thought.'He gives a sharped toothed smirk, 'Good, that'll make this that much more fun.'

The gravity manipulator activates his earpiece, "Hey Kyu, I got Red you go get the bomb."

"Right." responds Kyuen through the ear piece.

Genma's smirk disappears as he roars and charges his arm remorphs back into the claw, "I'll take you down first and then go after Midoriya!"

"I'd like to see you try!" retorts Akugun switching into a sprint.

The two opponents launch their hands forward at each other, however, Akugun's gravitational blast proves to be stronger. The explosion blasts the messy-haired male, destroying the surrounding walls, causing debris and dust to fall around them.

"Dammit!" yells Genma.

Just as the blast hit him he lodged his morphed fingers into the floor. Unfortunately, he can feel his body lifting off the ground and he blinks trying to get the dust out of his eyes. Next thing he knows, Akugun is towering over him, with an arrogant smirk he aims his arm downward at Genma and hits him with another blast. The red faux villain screams as the blast hits him and he's sent crashing through the floor. Because of the gravity change he bounces off the ground of the lower floor before he floats in midair. Akugun closes his hand and Genma plummets to the hard and debris covered floor.

The battered teen struggles to pick himself up, groaning as he does so.

"Is that really all you got?" taunts the explosion cheeked male looking down from the giant hole in the floor from the level above.

Genma leers at him, 'I won't go down like this!'

He then notices cracks in the surrounding walls. He roars and slams his fist into the nearest wall blasting it apart. This causes a chain reaction that results in breaking up the floor beneath Akugun's feet. The cinnamon-haired male yells out as he falls to the lower floor. Acting quickly, Genma rushes towards the falling gravity manipulator, as he does so his arm changes back while his right leg morphs into a monstrous appendage the bands around his leg retract into the bracelet around his knee. Genma's kick breaks through the falling rubble and slams into Akugun's side. The attack sends the bed-headed boy flying down the hall and crashing into the doors of the elevator shaft, knocking them loose.

Genma stands among the rubble, taking satisfaction in his work, "What's the matter, Bakugou? Is that all you got?"

The explosion cheeked boy groans but he's somehow also chuckling, "This is so great, I finally don't have to hold myself back."

With that said, he stands back up with his right arm stretched out towards his opponent, who is now running straight for him. Akugun's left hand grips the brace around his right wrist. He presses down on the navy-blue brace causing it to make some mechanical sounds. Just as Genma gets about ten meters away, Akugun launches his strongest attack yet. The explosive force shakes the entire building. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the surrounding level is blasted apart leaving a large circular opening in the middle of the floor.

Akugun closes his fist and the once floating rubble crashes back to the ground. He pulls down his shaking and sore arm, breathing heavily, his eyes scanning for his red outfitted adversary.

Just as some of the dust clears, Akugun spots a gaping hole in the floor. Before he can investigate, a large red arm springs out of floor grabbing his leg and then pulling him down. The floor crumbles, Akugun's eyes dart down and he sees a grinning Genma staring up at him. While in midair, Genma swings his opponent down slamming him against the floor. After being slammed against the ground, Akugun aims his left arm and blasts Genma, this explosion is sincerely weaker than his last attack.

Genma quickly jabs his hand into the wall, preventing himself from being propelled away. Knowing that he's in zero gravity, Genma pushes himself upward and lands on the ceiling directly above his opponent. Genma transforms his left leg and then slams it against the ceiling, rocketing himself down, he sticks his now morphed arm out right before crashing into his downed opponent. The attack sends both brawlers down to the next floor, leaving a large hole in their wake.

Genma stands triumphantly over his gasping opponent, who's trying to glare up at him but he's having a hard time staying conscious. Genma's arm returns to normal and he smirk, "Who's weak now?"

In an instant, Genma finds himself encased in ice and unable to move.

"What's going on!?" He shouts while struggling to break free.

There's no answer instead a sheet of ice forms under Akugun, the ice then lifts him up in the form of an ovular platform, and then carries him past Genma.

Genma growls, activating his quirk on his right arm, and shattering the ice. He spins around and sees Kyuen Midoriya standing at the other end of the hall near the entrance of the elevator, he also notices that the doors are missing.

Kyuen looks like she's manipulating the ice to carry her partner, she then sets him down right behind her. She then turns towards Genma, but her jade eyes never leave her partner. "Don't worry Aku-chan," with a determined face she diverts her eyes towards the red menace. "I'll save you!"

##############(Flashback)##############

Kyuen and Akugun stand at the entrance of the building that they'll be entering soon.

Having already memorized the building's structure, the emerald-haired beauty turns to her childhood friend, "How do you want to do this, Aku-chan?"

The gravity manipulator stares up at the building, "I'll use the elevator to draw them out, and while I take them on you go after the bomb."

"Okay, then I'll wait for you to find them before I make my way up."

Akugun smiles at her, "Sounds like a plan."

Lemillion's voice enters their earpieces, "Listen up everybody. The final match has officially begun!"

The hero team charges the building excitedly shouting, "Let's go!"

They make their way to the elevator, there Akugun activates the elevator to head towards the top floor, he quickly exits the elevator before it starts moving. After the doors close, he blasts the doors away and then grabs the tether letting it pull him up.

Meanwhile, Kyuen presses the button for one of the other elevators. The elevator doors open just as she can hear Akugun's Gravity Burst go off. She enters the elevator, once inside she notices the emergency hatch and gets an idea.

'I don't want to be caught off guard.'She presses the button labeled seven, she opens the latch, and then climbs on top of the elevator just as it begins to move.

'I'll start at the top floor and make my way down.'

Her jaded eyes travel up and notice a light, she can also hear Akugun fighting Genma on the fifth floor.

Akugun's voice enters her earpiece, "Hey Kyu, I got Red you go get the bomb."

"Right."

As the elevator rises closer, she can see that the light is coming from an open elevator entrance.

'The bomb could be there or it could be a trap…. I guess there's only one way to find out.'

Kyuen presses her finger against the white bracelet that's encased around her right wrist, the bracelet lights up as if scanning her finger.

The bracelet is mechanical with filters on both of its sides. The side of the bracelet, nearest her hands, begins to vent out what looks to be snowflakes and cold air. Kyuen then waves her hand, ice blasts out of the bracelet, and she freezes the sides of the elevator.

Thanks to the ice, the elevator stops a foot away from the seventh floor's entrance. She quickly jumps off the elevator, just as it begins to break free from the ice. She smiles at her bracelet.

'Thanks, mom and dad.'She then runs off, her long ponytail and dual-colored scarf whipping behind her.

Kyuen continues running and she quickly arrives at a large room with large concrete pillars scattered across it and at the far side of the room she can see the teleporter girl pacing in front of the fake bomb while muttering to herself.

"Yyyyyou ccccan do this Ioko. Jjjjust stay here and defend the bomb. Maybe I should hide it? Or should I set up an ambush? Or maybe do both? Will that even work?"

Kyuen calmly walks forward but she can only stare at her flustered classmate, who's still muttering to herself. "Are-are you okay?"

Ioko practically jumps out of skin, screaming in fear. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Just take a breath." Kyuen gestures for her to calm down.

The shaking brunette takes a big breath and then holds it. Her cheeks inflated, arms tucked together, she squeaks as her face turns bright red.

"YOU HAVE TO EXHALE, TOO!"

Ioko exhales and enters a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?"

"Yyyesss." Although she has calmed down her knees are still shaking.

"Do you need a minute?"

"No, No, I'm fine now." Ioko, while still shaking, points her finger at the emerald hero.

"Y-you won't get past me h-hero. P-pre-prepare to m-meet your doom." She tries to look intimidating but it comes off like she's scared of her opponent, which she is, and her voice comes out more cutsie than threatening.

Kyuen covers her mouth squealing in delight, 'She's so adorable! How can I possibly fight her!?'

The building shakes knocking Kyuen off down and throwing Ioko off-balance, but the ovular devices on her sides expand and retract helping her with her stability. Eventually the shaking stops.

"Aku-chan, what's going on down there!?" Kyuen screams into her earpiece as she picks herself back up.

There's no answer and she can vaguely hear concrete breaking apart from below. Getting worried, she tries to reach her partner one more time but again there's no answer. Her worries and fear grow worse, 'What do I do? Aku-chan could be in trouble….'

Ioko stands back up, "Um, a-are we going to-Hey, wait, where are you going?"

"I have to help my friend!" Kyuen relies as she runs right out of the room and sprints back to the elevator shaft, leaving Ioko to ponder about her words.

Her white bracelet spews out cold air, using her quirk she makes a circle ice platform and jumps on it when she arrives at the elevator shaft. She makes hand gestures for the ice platform to lower, she quickly arrives to the fifth floor and can see nobody there, but she can hear more noise from the lower floor. She arrives at the fourth floor, she pries the doors open just in time to see Akugun being pulled through the floor, she quickly lowers to the third floor and after opening the doors she jumps off the platform and let's it fall down the shaft. Immediately she can see Genma standing over her downed partner. Without hesitation, she aims her right hand out and fires out a stream of ice. The ice slams in Genma, trapping him in a large coat of ice.

"What's going on!?" He shouts while struggling to break free.

Kyuen doesn't answer instead she launches a sheet of ice under Akugun, the ice then lifts him up in the form of an ovular platform, and then carries him past Genma.

Genma uses his quirk and easily shatters the ice. He spins around and spots her.

Kyuen makes the ice carry her partner, she then sets him down right behind her. She then turns towards Genma, but her jaded eyes never leave her friend. "Don't worry Aku-chan," with a determined face she diverts her eyes towards the red menace. "I'll save you!"

###############(End Flashback)##############

Genma scowls, "Go ahead and try!"

Kyuen presses her finger against her red bracelet, she then swings her left arm out, and flames erupt out and engulf Genma in a veil of flames.

Kyuen sees a section of the wall nearest Genma collapse. She stops the flames and sees that he's missing. She's then hit by flying debris that explodes out of the wall next to her. A scorched Genma leaps out of the wall and using his normal left arm he sucker punches her across her face. The punch knocks her back and she trips over Akugun, as a result she ends up falling down the elevator shaft. Acting fast, she creates a slide of ice and carries her all the way to the bottom floor.

"Come back here!" Genma roars as he goes after her, using his morphed right arm he grips the side of the elevator shaft and slides down, tearing through the wall.

Akugun rolls to his side groaning, "I... have to…keep fighting."

Kyuen arrives at the bottom floor using her flames to blast the doors open. She quickly spins around and blockades the elevator entrance with a wall of ice. She takes a few steps back when the ice is blasted apart.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me!" Genma rushes her and this time lunges his claw forward.

Kyuen quickly makes an ice shield but her opponent easily breaks through it and his fist makes contact launching her back. She skids across the ground, the sharp-toothed threat charges, his fist posed for another attack, but he's met by a wall of flames. Genma swings his hand through the flames, his face contorted to resemble a monstrous like creature. Out of fear, Kyuen ducks as Genma tries to hit her, she evades it, causing him to smash his hand into the wall demolishing it.

"Are you INSANE!?" Kyuen screams, she can't help but notice the terror creeping up in her voice. "You could bring the entire building down!"

Genma eyes her, like a predator gazing at its next kill, and asks simply, "Who cares?"

He attacks again, and this time Kyuen doesn't have enough time to put up a defense. It's a direct hit that sends her crashing through opposite wall. Her back slams against the ground and she coughs in pain, she's not sure but she's pretty sure that she's tasting blood.

Genma leers, watching her groan in pain "So weak." Kyuen rolls over to her side as Genma continues to speak. "Both you and your partner aren't strong enough to take me." Still on the ground, Kyuen has her back to him and is trying to push herself up. "How do you expect to do anything in life with that level of strength?" Kyuen is off the ground but she's wobbling. "In this world, the only thing that matters is power."

"Do you really believe that?" she coughs

"Of course, I do."

"Then why are you here?"

"What?"

Kyuen turns around, a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth, she wipes it off and stares daggers at Genma. "If you really believe that power is everything...then why become a hero?" Getting no answer from Genma she continues, "Sure, a hero with has a better chance of protecting people, but you…" she gestures at Genma. "you're clearly not here to protect others, I mean you left your partner all alone and without a plan. You don't hold back against your opponent...and you obviously aren't afraid of bringing this building down on top of us." She waves her hand at the surrounding destruction.

Genma stares at her in silence, his eyes divert away before coming back to her. "What...what's your point?"

"My point is" her jaded eyes lock on to the golden pair in front of her. "That you're not a hero...you're acting like a villain."

Genma scoffs, "Spoken like a true weakling."

He raises pulls his monstrous hand back preparing for one final attack. Being so exhausted Kyuen just stands there, with labored breathing, and shaking legs.

Genma goes in for a hit to her face but stops when she disappears in a glimmer of magenta light.

"STOP THIS!"

Genma's fist stops inches away from Ioko's defiant yet terrified face. "Please, stop this Hazaki!"

Genma spins around and notices Kyuen at the end of the hall with Akugun who is helping her stand up.

Being so confused, Kyuen turns to her partner. "What happened? How'd you get here?"

"She helped me." Akugun gestures towards the purple costumed girl.

Genma growls and rushes them, however, he gets half way there when he finds himself back where he started. Blinking he notices Ioko in the same spot that he was just occupying. He finally realizes the situation.

"You're in my way."

"Y-you have to stop this. You've...you've gone too far. I mean look at them." She gestures to the battered Kyuen and Akugun who are now directly behind her. "All you had to do was capture them, instead you-you beat them to a pulp, you destroyed the building, and-and you abandoned your partner, me!"

Genma has no response, he only glares at his so-called partner.

"Don't bother explaining it to him." Kyuen is the one who spoke up. She raises her head eyeing Genma. "You know I was wrong, you're not acting like a villain...you're acting...like a demon."

Genma's eyes light up in anger and hatred, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

His arm's aura flames up and he rushes his classmates. Ioko screams out in terror, Kyuen begins to form a fire attack, and Akugun pushes his way in front of his friend and classmate his arm posed to strike. Genma roars as he brings his demon claw down on his classmates, but before he can make contact a fist phases through the nearby wall and collides with his face. Genma spins through the air and smashes into the opposite wall.

"You heard her, didn't you?" says a disappointed voice. "That's enough."

Genma props himself up as his classmates stare up at the frowning Lemillion mas he walks through the wall. "You know, I purposely chose not to interfere or give instructions during this exercise." Genma stands back up as Lemillion continues. "I thought it would be good to see how everyone reacts to this situation. But I see now, that was a mistake." He points at Genma. "You're far to savage."

Genma is so pissed that he roars, and an orange aura flames out of his arm. He lunges and attacks Lemillion, but his punch goes straight through the hero's sternum. "What the hell?"

Genma freezes, he can feel Lemillion's gaze on him. Meanwhile, his classmates can only watch in worry, intrigue, and fear.

Lemillion slowly raises his fist and then brings it down on Genma's head smashing him into the floor. "Like I said, savage."

**Mirio Togata! The Saving Hero, Lemillion. Quirk: Permeation. **

**His quirk allows him to phase through any surface and substance. **

**But it does have some major draw backs. **

Genma shakes as he pushes off the ground muttering "I'm not weak… I'm not weak…"

Lemillion sighs, he reaches down, grabbing Genma by his morphed claw, and lifts him in the air so they're directly face to face. "You're missing the point here. It's obvious that you have a powerful quirk and you're physically strong," Genma stares at his teacher in confusion. "but your moral backbone is weak." Genma's eyes are all he needs to understand that his words are lost on him. "It's like your classmates said," he points to said classmates. "All you had to do to complete the challenge was capture your opponents, but you didn't even consider that, all you were focused was beating the crap out of them. Hell, you even abandoned and attempt to attack your own partner! Yet you don't regret your actions. All you're concerned about is showing off your power. Rather than trying to pass the exercise."

Genma glares at the titan, hating being lectured and manhandled. "Wh-what does it matter? Power is everything...Power is everything!" His rage takes over. "What does it matter if people get hurt!? If you have the strength to make your goals come true than it shouldn't matter who you have to step on to get there!"

Rather than providing an answer, Lemillion's hand phases through Genma's arm before he squeezes the radius and ulna. Genma screams out in pain, he can feel and hear his bones breaking despite his harden blood acting as armor, the grip is too much and his arm reverberates back. Still screaming out and tears in his eyes, Lemillion let's him go, Genma collapses onto the floor holding his now twisted and broken arm. His classmates look traumatized, Ioko even looks like she's going to faint.

Lemillion watches Genma wither in pain, "You're partially right, problem child." Genma stops his screaming and the Lemillion continues. "It's true that one needs to have the strength to make their dreams come true, but that doesn't mean that we can hurt whoever we want to get there. Take what I did to you for example, I wanted to get you to quiet down so I just broke your arm without so much as trying."

Genma manages to speak through the pain, "What…are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's too easy to cause harm, especially to those that stand in your way. It takes more strength, more...will power to hold yourself back, especially when your quirk can cause a harm. That's why I call you a problem child, it's because you give in to your aggression far too easily, and that tells me how weak your will power really is." Lemillion turns to Ioko, Akugun, and Kyuen who have also absorbed his words. "Always remember that true power comes from within."

Genma's lips tighten and his eyes reflect confusion, shock, and pain, 'W-will power? True power, comes from within? Does he mean quirks? Strength? What does he mean!?'

Lemillion stares down at his broken student with a disappointed yet curious frown on his face, 'How will you grow from this?'

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone, so I was thinking that I should make a separate story with each chapter describing and listing an OC from this story. This way you guys have a detailed list for each character. Would this be something useful or would you prefer another means of representing the OCs? **_


	5. Torment

_**Author's Note: Hello everybody! So Ch.4 was action packed huh? Well a trend I have is that after an intense action piece I should calm things down, so this chapter is not too exciting and mainly introduces a few more characters. Please hold out for me as long as you can I promise that we're getting to the good stuff. Also beware my attempts to be funny and my sadistic side. **_

* * *

After Lemillion stopped Genma's atrocious actions he sent the beaten Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood), Kyuen Midroya (Ishim), and Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) to the nurse's office while the rest of Class 1-A head back to the main school building to continue with their studies. The injured trio arrive without so much as a word spoken between them. It's a cozy little room with almost everything inside colored either pink or white. As well as funny posters about medicine and health, and a lone desk in the corner. There appear to be several medical beds with white curtains surrounding each of them and a few chairs strewn about. The three students can't help but notice the abundance of medical equipment and medicine on the shelves.

"Welcome." greets a kind cheery voice.

The three students jump out of their skins only to spin around and find the school nurse standing behind them with a kind smile.

The school nurse definitely looks like her job description. She's a cute woman with messy dark blonde hair that's tied back in giant messy twin tails, a blonde bang covers her right eye, and her left green eye shimmers in delight. She's wearing a pink nurse's outfit with white leggings and gloves, and pink shoes. She's holding a purple clipboard against her attention-grabbing chest, Kyuen can't help but notice what she thinks is a skull and crossbones sticker on the back of the clipboard.

"I'm the school nurse, Iyasu Saeki." Iyasu enters the office and waves her white gloved hand for the three injured students to take a seat on the beds. She then closes the door before taking a seat at her desk and typing some stuff into her holographic computer.

'Iyasu Saeki, I've heard that name before…' Kyuen sits on the bed closest to the exit while Akugun and Genma take the other two beds with the red-head furthest from the door. She still can't shake the feeling of dread after hearing the nurse's name.

"You all might as well lay down, and please remove your equipment; it'll be much easier for me to work that way."

The three students remove their bracelets and braces before lying down, but Genma's mind is somewhere else.

Genma, holding his broken and mangled arm, gently falls back on the bed sighing as he does so. 'What does he mean? What does he mean true power comes from within?'

Iyasu stands up from her computer she then closes the door, locking it, with an innocent smile on her face before the lights turn off.

"Hey!" shouts Akugun

"What's going on!?" cries Kyuen

Genma tries to sit up but he can feel something holding his legs and non-broken arm in place. A bright light from above blinds him. He blinks trying to regain his sight, he looks over to his classmates and sees that they are also bound to their beds; around their arms and legs are thick metallic straps. The two of them are struggling trying to free themselves. It also seems like there's only one medical examination light turned on, his.

Slim and sharp nailed fingers pull Genma's broken arm, he yelps in pain, and then the grip around his arm tightness causing him to scream.

A delighted and excited voice giggles in satisfaction, "Aw, the first injuries of the school year are always a delight."

Fighting the pain, Genma's tries to identify his tormentor. Hovering above him, holding his arm like it's a precious toy, is the school nurse. Instead of the sweet smile from before he is greeted by one of the most disturbing smiles he has ever seen. Her fangs shimmer with saliva and her thin tongue licks her lips. Her bang has been pushed back revealing her red right eye.

Iyasu giggles before twisting Genma's arm making him cry out, "I cherish every scream that enters my office. And with these injuries I'll be able to make you give wonderful screams and experience delightful pain."

He tries to ignore the pain with tears in his eyes, "W-What are you doing? Y-you bitch!"

"Oh," Iyasu harshly drops the broken arm, cupping her face while feigning that she's hurt by the insult. "How could you? I'm just doing my job."

Akugun and Kyuen can only stare in fear and shock.

Kyuen gasps remembering something. "I know you!" she screams, fear runs across her face as she flails about trying to free herself. "You're the Tormenting Heroine, Nurse Harm!"

**Iyasu Saeki. The Tormenting Heroine, Nurse Harm.** **Quirk: Pain Therapy. **

**She can heal any injury no matter how fatal it is. **

**Unfortunately, for her victims - I mean patients, she must cause pain, and an injury, that's greater than what caused the original injury. **

**This also has the side effect of leaving her patients traumatized.**

Nurse Harm giggles, "I'm so flattered that you recognized me." she turns to a nearby cabinet, bends down, and begins rummaging through it. The terrified students can hear metal banging and scraping against each other. "I've been wanting to try this out since I bought it." She turns around hiding something behind her back. She leans over Genma, who's so terrified, that he doesn't even notice how close her assets are to him.

Akugun stares in horror when he spots her toy and Kyuen continues to struggle in her bindings.

The psychotic nurse crawls on top of Genma and grabs his arm. With her other hand, she lifts up a shiny buzzsaw. Licking her fangs, she giggles in delight, "The first operation of the school year, begins now!" She brings the buzzsaw down on Genma's arm.

Standing outside the office, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed is Lemillion. He can hear the buzzsaw and Genma's tortured screams overshadowing Nurse Harm's giggles and squeals of joy, while there are also screams of horror coming from the other soon to be victims. He's pretty sure that he can hear blood splattering on the tiled floor.

He shivers, 'She maybe a psycho, but she serves her purpose.' The horrific screams continue. 'Hopefully, the problem child will learn to hold himself back if he doesn't want to end up back here.'

**Ch.5 Torment **

"Alright, you're all fixed up. I hope to see you again." Nurse Harm gives a cute and sweet smile but it's hard to find it sincere since her once pink uniform is now stained in red.

The traumatized students, now wearing their U.A. uniforms, there's always extras in the nurse's office, exit the nurse's office. Noticeably there's not a scratch on any of them, in fact, they're in perfect health. The cute nurse shuts the door behind them, saying something about mopping up the mess. As soon as the door closes the three students runaway as if their lives depended on it. They arrive back at their homeroom, out of breath, slouching forward or leaning against the door, and still shaking from their experience.

"Hey guys!" Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute) is the first to greet them. "How was the trip to the nurse's office?"

The trio freeze with horror clear on their faces and respond with, "It was torture…"

"Huh?"

Genma, still shaking, grabs Ioko shoulder, "Don't...don't worry about it alright."

"Um, okay."

A male voice laughs, "You guys look like crap."

The three exhausted students leer at their classmate who has drills for hands. He's a lanky guy with mud brown hair and onyx eyes. He's wearing a goofy smile and his hands, specifically fingers, look like they're parts of a drill so when he closes his hand it becomes a whole drill.

Ignoring him they make their way back to their seats, moving past their classmates who are spread across the room, having formed little conversations while they wait for their next class.

As Kyuen reaches her desk, the fedora boy intercepts her, taking a knee, and holding up a white flower up to her.

"A true beauty such as yourself should not have to deal with such suffering from the hands of a ferocious beast."

This guy is sending shivers down Kyuen's spine, meanwhile, Genma growls from his seat after hearing the insult, while Akugun watches the confrontation.

The womanizer stands up, grabbing her hands, placing the flower in her fingers. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rakish Ashitaka."

He's an averaged heighted guy with well-groomed black hair, he's good looking enough, with azure eyes, but his white fedora clashes too much with the U.A. uniform.

"And I promise, if I was your partner I would have never let anyone harm you."

Kyuen still can't shake this feeling of unease, "Um, thank you-"

Two angry voices ring out, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

Kyuen and Rakish jump as Genma and Akugun rush over to them.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!?" roars Genma.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?" yells Akugun.

Out of fear, Rakish screams, jumping behind Kyuen, using her as a human shield.

Kyuen gives him a very judgmental expression, "My hero."

A sweat drop forms on Rakish's head as he responds with a sheepish smile. While Genma and Akugun continue their tirade.

"You're so cute!" Ioko squeals as she rubs a finger against Tanuki's fluffy cheek.

Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Animal Form) is currently in his Animal Form, he's even wearing a miniature version of the U.A. uniform which includes the little leaf on his head, and he's clearly enjoying the attention. He is currently being held by the tallest girl in Class 1-A. While being petted and poked by Ioko and the girl with fluffy pink hair.

"Aw, let me hold him, Hana!" Ioko begs.

The tallest girl chuckles, "Please, call me Kikue."

Kikue Hana places the delighted Tanuki into Ioko's arms. She's maybe the tallest girl in class, but she gives an air of kindness and responsibility, like an older sister. She has long purple hair, and a friendly smile. Her school uniform can't hide her bust and long legs.

Ioko cuddles Tanuki, "Aw, I can't believe you're an actual racoon dog."

Tanuki delivers an adorable smile, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

The three girls squeal in delight, "SO CUTE!"

Kikue continues to pet Tanuki. "Aw, you're just so adorable."

A tear runs down Rakish's cheek, "The dam rat, he's taking all the ladies' attention."

"You have bigger problems right now." Genma growls while holding him up by the collar.

'So, he's one of those.' Kyuen thinks watching Rakish beg for Genma's and Akugun 's mercy.

"Man, you guys are so powerful!" compliments Osha Hourai (Beetle). "I mean I knew that you're powerful, tchk tchk," he points to Genma, who dropped Rakish at this point. "But you two" he points to Kyuen and Akugun. "Have such amazing quirks, too." The two smile in response.

From another part of the classroom, a green glowing skinned boy grumbles, "That's so not fair… How are we supposed to compete with people like that?"

The green boy is shaking with nerves and despair. He's below average in height. His lime green hair with the lower portion smoothen down while the top of his head is spiked upward. His entire body glows light green, the glow becomes brighter as his nerves get the better of him. His green eyes stare down at his clenched fist.

"Seriously, why were people like me accepted when that's your competition. I'm mean all I can do is glow in the dark. I bet they were recommended, that's probably it. And not to mention that red guy and that gravity explosion boy are hell a scary. And-"

"Calm yourself. Just take that as motivation to better yourself." replies a white-haired boy, part of his hair is covering his right eye, and he's wearing a black face mask that's covering his mouth and nose. His appearance and stance suggest that he's a huge fan of ninjas.

The green-glowing boy takes a breath, "You're right. Thanks, Ie."

"You're welcome." replies the white-haired ninja.

The door swings open and Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine) runs in, "Everyone! Take your seats our teacher is coming!"

Class 1-A scramble to their seats with the last of them making it just before the door opens back up and enters a woman with orange hair tied in a side ponytail. She's wearing a blue karate-based suite with yellow trims, and a dark eye mask.

"Hello everyone, my name is Itsuka Kendo A.K.A. Battle Fist, and it's a please to meet all of you." She bows while saying that last part.

"Let's start your first history lesson." And with that Battle Fist begins her lecture discussing how pro heroes came to be.

Genma hardly pays attention to the class instead his mind reels back to the combat training. 'True power comes from within…' He occasionally catches snippets of the course.

"The Sokovia Accords were signed in 2016 to further regulate superpowered and enhanced individuals. However, the Accords resulted in the split of one of the most prominent hero organizations of the twenty first century. Can anyone tell me why they split?"

"I can mam." responds a dark-skinned girl.

"Name, please?"

"Sekiko Geki." She's about fourteen centimeters taller than Genma with long chocolate hair with a single bang on her right side that's tide in a dark green bind. She has alabaster-white eyes and a thin nose. Overall, she gives an air that tells everyone not to f*ck with her.

"You see one side believed that those with quirks should be placed in check and overseen by the government. While the opposite side believed that everyone had the freedom to choose to how and when they can use their quirks."

Genma gives a light chuckle, 'Finally, people that get me…'

Eventually, the lecture ends and Class 1-A head off for lunch. After purchasing a bowl of curry Genma sets off for the most isolated table. He finds one and takes a seat, but before he can take a single bite a fellow classmate drops down next to him, surprising him in the process.

"This food looks so good." Ioko takes a bite of her lunch and hums, holding her cheek. "It's so good."

Kyuen sets down her food and takes a seat across from a rather surprised and slightly annoyed Genma. "That's no surprise, U.A.'s cafeteria is considered a five-star restaurant."

Genma lifts the food up to his face but a hand slams down on the table, causing him to spill it. "Hey Kyu, move over would ya." demands Akugun, and Kyuen slides over to make room. Akugun sets his tray down and takes the open seat. Genma watches him with mild annoyance. "You lose something over here Red?"

Genma shakes his head, picking up his spoon, he jabs it into the curry and lifts it up. The food nearly makes it to his mouth before being interrupted again. "Mind if we join you!?" asks Tenshun standing with him is the girl with cables for earlobes.

The girl has short blonde-hair with a lighting shaped purple streak on the left side. Her body is rather modest but toned and she's about the same height as Genma. She has triangular eyes with yellow irises.

Kyuen responds, "Go right ahead." Ioko rapidly nods her head and smiles in agreement.

The two take a seat with Tenshun next to Kyuen and the blonde next to Genma. The blonde accidentally bumps Genma causing him to drop his utensil onto the ground.

"We haven't had a chance to talk to you two in a while." Kyuen gestures to herself and Akugun. She turns to Tenshun. "Right, Iida?" Tenshun nods and agrees full heartedly. She then turns to the blonde. "Right, Kaminari?"

The cable girl smiles, "Yeah, it has been a while."

Ioko places her utensils down while Genma searches the floor for his. "I'm sorry, but your name is Utage Kaminari right?"

"Yup." The blonde smiles, meanwhile Genma found his spoon and is now wiping it with a napkin.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ioko reaches her arm out blocking Genma from his food.

Utage smiles and takes her hand. "Same."

Genma slams the table with his fists. "CAN I JUST EAT MY LUNCH IN PEACE!?"

Ioko yelps in fear and Utage scoots a few more inches away.

"What's the matter, Hazaki?" asks Tenshun

"What's the matter!? What's the matter with you guys!?" Genma points at all of them. "I mean why are you sitting by me? Aren't you afraid or at least wary of me after combat the training!?"

A silence falls over the table. A couple of other students from nearby tables look over at them, specifically one with butter-yellow hair and pink antennas.

"Why should we be scared?" Akugun responds, he doesn't look up instead he continues eating. "Because you can't control your power? Because of your attitude?"

"How about the fact that I attacked you?"

"We were in combat training. That's what we were supposed to do. Also, for the record I was holding back."

Genma scoffs.

Kyuen interrupts before they enter a full-blown argument. "To be honest, you kinda remind me of somebody else that I know." A tick mark forms on Akugun's forehead as she says this.

The crimson-haired teen turns to the teleporter. "What about you? Why are you acting so chummy? I mean I nearly attacked you too."

Ioko gives a nervous smile and rubs the back of her head. "Well, actually you did scare me back there, but...after what Lemillion did and said… I became more afraid of him then of you." She delivers a sheepish smile trying to be reassuring.

"So, you are afraid of me!?" Genma shouts and Ioko shrinks in fear.

Utage interrupts him. "What does it matter anyway?" Everyone turns to her. "You're not the only one that made a mistake today, in fact they also made some pretty major errors." She points her cables at Kyuen, Akugun, and Ioko, the former two have confused expressions. "Lemillion explained after he sent the three of you to the nurse's office." They shiver, remembering the experience. "Sakishiro, I know you were there for this, but you were not prepared to defend the bomb." Utage's eyes turn to Kyuen. "Midoriya you had the opportunity to take the bomb but chose to leave. Albeit you did leave to help your partner, but you could have ended the exercise then and there." Her eyes shift to Akugun.  
"Then there's Bakugou…" She stops when she sees his annoyed expression. She quickly turns to Genma. "You get the point."

After taking her words in, Tenshun gives his two cents. "We're merely students after all so it's expected that we'll make mistakes, but what matters is what we learn from them."

Genma stares down at his food. 'Learn from our mistakes.'

"I do have to admit it thou." Utage places her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "You're pretty powerful, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah he is!" Ioko cheers, standing up with her fist raised. "You should have seen him in the entrance exam!" She begins making punching motions. "He took down all three of the giant villains all by himself, and he demolished an entire building!"

Tenshun looks appalled, "That's not very heroic."

Kyuen and Utage scream, "No way!"

Akugun slams his fist onto the table so hard that Genma's bowl falls off the table. "DAMMIT, I WANT A REMATCH!" He gets no answer because Genma's too busy staring down at his cold and spilled meal.

With despair written all over his face he drops his spoon and whispers, "...Why?"

After trying to get the stubborn Akugun to apologize, which he does albeit begrudgingly, Genma was finally able to get a new bowl of curry. When he returns to the table everyone had already finished their lunches. He takes his seat, jabs his chopsticks into the curry, lifts it up smelling its delicious aroma, he brings it close to his mouth- The bell rings signaling the end of the lunch period.

"We better head off." Kyuen stats matter of factually grabbing her tray and leading the way for her fellow classmates.

After stepping away from the table, Ioko turns around. "Aren't you coming Hazaki?"

Genma doesn't respond, he hasn't moved, instead his chopsticks slide out of his fingers and into the bowl. His eyes are overshadowed by his crimson locks. Silently, he stands up and walks away moving past a concerned and slightly nervous Ioko.

Genma can hardly pay attention during the rest of the day's classes, occasionally his stomach rumbles begging for food. But every now and then he's able to take notes and pay attention.

Octovade (Wiggle) turns away from the board, after writing an algebraic equation. "Would anyone like to come forward and solve for x?"

"Yes, Mr. Nouenbou." Octovade points to a pink haired male sitting two seats behind Kyuen.

Kenji, the boy with butter-yellow hair and the three orbed-antennas on his head, steps forward. He gives a warm smile as he approaches the board and takes the marker from Octovade. He solves the equation in record time before taking his seat.

"Well done, Mr. Nouenbou!" cheers Octovade, before turning back to the board and begins another problem.

Octovade begins explaining the problem he then turns back to the class and asks who, other than Kenji, can give him the answer. "Why don't you give it a try, Mr. Yokowari?"

"What?" asks the zombie like boy looking very surprised and confused.

He is a short and skinny kid with an extremely pale-gray complexion and his swamp green hair is extremely tangled.

"Mr. Yokowari, can you give me the answer?" Despite his permanent smile, it's fairly obvious that Octovade is a little annoyed.

"Um, twenty-four?"

Class 1-A bursts into laughter, the zombie boy is so embarrassed that he slides down his seat, and Octovade shakes his head in disapproval.

The rest of day continues with class after class eventually the students of U.A. are released for the day.

Genma holds his empty and grumbling stomach a he exits the main building.

Someone calls to him, "Hey, Red!"

Turning around Genma spots Akugun standing in front of the U.A. gate entrance. "I was serious about that rematch."

"So, you want to throw down right here and now?"

"No not yet. I just wanted to let you know that the next time we fight." He jabs his thumb at his own chest. "I'll be the winner."

Genma gives a light chuckle, "Whatever you say man." He then walks past the annoyed classmate.

'Now for something very important…' And with that Genma sprints off. 'I NEED FOOD!'

* * *

Lemillion sits at his appropriately large sized desk and on his holographic computer is replaying Genma's actions during the combat training that took place earlier that day.

"We should expel him from the hero course!" yells a pissed off female voice.

"We can't just cast him out for one outburst!" shouts an annoyed male voice.

Lemillion sighs and looks over to where Creati and Octovade are arguing. "Can you two knock it off?"

Creati turns to Lemillion. "What do you think? Should we expel him or not?"

Lemillion leans back in his chair, "Honestly, I think that we should keep him in the hero course."

"Why's that?" asks Creati

"I don't think that Genma Hazaki…has shown us all of his power yet."

Creati's expression becomes one of dread, "Are you saying that he was actually holding himself back!?"

"No, I don't think he even knows how to tap into that power yet. It's more like the power is blocked by something, but I'm not sure."

Octovade scratches his head, "So what do we do with him?"

"I don't think we should expel him, but we definitely need to keep a closer eye on him from now on."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I want to know your opinions on whether I should make a separate story with each chapter describing and listing an OC from this story. This way you guys have a detailed list for each character. Would this be something useful or would you prefer another means of representing the OCs?**_


	6. Rescuing 101 (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Disclaimer, I don't own My Hero Academia. **

**Author's Response: **

**UniqueSpeciesOfGabby:** _I know that Genma's behavior is...questionable. But there is a reason why he acts the way he does. It will be explored later but will be revealed over time. _

* * *

A tall dolphin man stands at the podium reading the text on his tablet out loud to the comastossed Class 1-A. He has lapis-blue skin and is wearing a porpoise-grey dive suit with ocean-blue trims and accents. Adjusting his reading glasses, he continues reading. Several students such as are outright passed out, Ioko Sakishiro's (Substitute) head leans forward and occasionally jolts back up but she's clearly out of it, and the rest of the class aren't fairing any better minus a few individuals.

With his head laying on his desk, Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) yawns, 'So boring', and in the process, he knocks over his tablet, which is projecting his notes, and it slams into the ground. The bang is loud enough to snap everyone awake.

"I'm awake!" shouts a green-glowing boy looking around making sure no one noticed that he did fall asleep.

Ioko's eyes snap open, "I swear I did the homework!"

"Don't hurt me!" begs the zombie teen waking from his nightmare.

The students stare up at their teacher waiting for him to berate them. The dolphin man sighs as he looks up at the class. "I know literature can seem boring, but trust me when I say that it's a doorway to all sorts of interesting and fantastical worlds…like fanfiction!"

An awkward silence falls across the room….

The drill-handed teen raises his hand, "Um, Mr. Chiura?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"OF COURSE, I AM!" The pro hero flails his arms about acting like someone just committed blasphemy.

**Ch.6: Rescuing 101 (Part 1)**

A day has passed since the combat training and Class 1-A have fell into their daily routine of classwork. Honestly, many of them have gotten antsy waiting for their next hero training. Luckily after lunch, they return to their homeroom only for Octovade to announce that they'll begin RESCUE training. Cheers erupt from the hero course students.

"Settle down class." He waits for them to quiet down. "Now go get changed into your costumes and gather outside, we have to take a bus to a specialized facility."

Class 1-A gives a perfectly timed response, "Yes, sir." However, their excitement doesn't die down as they enter the locker rooms.

After zipping up his outfit, Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) grabs his white fox mask only to place it back in the locker deciding that he doesn't need it for today. He turns to the other male students and gives a mischievous smirk, "I heard that years ago a class of first years were attacked by villains during rescue training."

A few of the guys freeze up and/or gasp. But most just ignore him or are at least not surprised by the news.

The glowing-teen speaks up, "Huh, I heard that rumor, too…"

"It's true." interrupts Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine), he has most of his armor on. "My uncle was part of the attack, but no serious injuries occurred amongst the students…well except for-"

Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) interrupts after putting on his costume. "I'm sure we don't have to worry about that." He doesn't look at anyone as he leaves for the bus.

Genma throws on his sleeveless jacket but he doesn't zip it up, 'Too bad, it would have been fun.'

Standing next to him is Osha Hourai (Beetle), whose hero costume only consists of padded pants that are cotton-white in color. "I can't wait to do rescue training and learn how to help people, tchk tchk." He turns to Genma. "It's why I want to become a hero."

"Really," Genma asks with honest curiosity, while putting on the bracelets around his knees allowing the bands to wrap around his legs. "I would have thought you did it to fight villains."

Rather than being offended the giant beetle laughs, "Ha, I'm not surprised that you would think that, tchk tchk." He pats Genma's back before leaving.

Rather than respond Genma only stares into space, 'He became a hero to help people...yet he doesn't want to fight. But, why? He's so strong, I mean he single handedly took down a large group of villains during the entrance exam.'

"Did you fall asleep?" asks a muffled voice.

Genma snaps out of his thoughts and spins around his arms posed to attack. But there's no one behind him, in fact no one is in the locker room.

"You're not under attack."

Genma, with his guard down, yelps in surprise and falls into his locker. He clenches his chest acting like he had a heart attack. He breathes heavily while glaring at the wannabe ninja standing in front of him. 'Where in the hell did he even come from? Can he turn invisible or something?'

Genma recognizes the guy, he's the one with white hair with a portion of it blocking his left eye from view, and is always wearing a black mask covering his mouth and nose. He's currently wearing his hero costume. It's a traditional ninja outfit with an ink-black uwagi, a shadow-grey hakama, and an ink-black tabi. He also has a short sangria-red scarf with white-target patterns wrapped around his neck.

"My apologizes for frightening you," he bows. "but it seemed like your mind was somewhere else."

Genma picks himself back up, "Um, who are you again?"

A sweat mark forms on the ninja's head, "I'm Yowami Ie."

"Right, so Ie where is everyone?"

Yowami points at the door and simply states, "They left."

"What!?" Genma runs out of the locker room and sprints all the way to the bus. When he arrives everyone else had already taken their seats. Genma roars as he jumps aboard, 'Safe.'

Octovade with his immortal smile sits at the driver's seat, "Looks like everyone's here." he closes the bus doors and they begin driving off.

Genma goes for the nearest seat, 'Wait, what about-' he freezes when he spots Yowami sitting there with his eyes closed and legs crossed.

"How did you beat me here!?"

Without opening his eyes Yowami strikes a pose with his hands. "Simple, I am a shinobi."

"Right." Not convinced Genma takes the seat next to him. 'Does he have a teleporting quirk like Sakishiro?'

"You're so unbalanced." says a calm melodic voice. Genma turns to the water-haired girl sitting to his right.

Una Furu's (Wavy Hair) costume looks like a cross between a velvety dress and a swimsuit. Her tight azure top doesn't leave anything to the imagination. Her arms are draped in cerulean sleeves that hang off her arms and she has a short matching swim skirt that melds with her swimsuit's bottom. She also has cerulean and artic-blue boots that are skintight and act as water-shoes. Finally, there's a shiny seashell hanging off her turquoise necklace. She truly looks like a sea goddess.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A portion of Una's waving hair points at him, "You are far too violent and ill-tempered."

"So, I've been told."

"And yet you don't seem all that bothered by it."

"Why should I be?"

Una gazes at him for a few seconds before facing forward, ending their conversation. Genma scowls before he turns away and crosses his arms. 'Whatever?'

While twirling her cable around her finger Utage Kaminari translates, "I think she's saying that you're not exactly hero material."

"What do you mean!?"

The drill-handed male adds in, "Dude, you went overboard against your opponents, tried to attack your partner, and you nearly destroyed the entire building."

Kikue Hana points at Genma's opponents and partner from the combat training, "Have you even apologized to them?"

Before Genma could respond Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) interrupts, "He doesn't need to apologize." The entirety of Class 1-A stare at her in confusion, even Genma. "What I mean is…he was only doing what he thought was right in the moment. After all he was supposed to act like the villain and I doubt real villains will hold back in the real world."

As the class let's that sink in Octovade interjects, "Too true, but that's enough class we're nearly there, in the meantime you should all be mentally preparing yourselves."

Class 1-A snap to attention, "Yes, sir."

They arrive at a dome-shaped facility and inside they are greeted by a superhero's amusement park with different types of environments to simulate rescue training in different scenarios. All of Class 1-A gazes out in wonder at the facility.

Lemillion stands there ready to greet them, "Hello, class."

A mousy voice interrupts him, "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Most of Class 1-A look around for the source of the voice but they see nothing. "Better known as the U.S.J.!"

"Who said that?" asks Tenshun.

"I did!"

"Where are you?" asks Osha.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Class 1-A finally find the source and it's standing right next to Lemillion at about three feet tall. Angrily waving her tiny arms is a short alien with fuzzy tangerine colored fur. She has an adorable black-button nose and large black eyes with coral-pink pupils and irises. She has pointy ears, short yet swirling merigold hair, and two long antennae that hang above her forehead. She's wearing a two-piece costume with thinly pleated top and shorts both of which are mostly indigo in color with sand colored trims. Finally, small golden clocks are strewn around her armor and wrists.

"Gosh I can't believe you would all ignore me like that, SHEESH! You're all so rude! You are all a bunch of stink brains, a bunch of dummies!" She continues throwing insults at them.

While she rattles on Utage turns to their homeroom teacher with a deadpan expression while pointing at the tiny alien. "What's with the attitude from this lost child?"

Said lost child gasps loudly, "How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm actually twenty-one and I'm a pro hero so show some respect!"

Before she can continue bragging Lemillion pushes past his students. "Yes, yes." He gestures at the tangerine-colored alien. "Everyone please meet the pro hero Itsy-Bitsy, she's also in charge of your rescue training."

Class 1-A is shocked, "She is!?"

Itsy-Bitsy stands proudly with her hands on her hips, "Yes, I am."

Kyuen claps her hands, "I've heard of you! You're one of the best rescue heroes out there."

Genma marches up and bends forward leering at the tiny hero. "How does a pipsqueak like you become a rescue hero?"

Itsy-Bitsy's eyes dilate, "Pipsqueak…" Rage forms on her face, "I'll show you who's a pipsqueak!" And with that the tips of her antennas spark before a yellow ray strikes him and in a flash of yellow light he disappears.

Ioko gasps while cupping her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God...he's gone!"

"Not exactly," Octovade pushes past his students before reaching down and picking up a tiny and flailing object. He turns to Ioko and has her hold out her hands. Octovade then places a one-inch tall Genma into her hands.

Kyuen leans down, "Hazaki!?"

Ioko raises him up to her face, "Are you alright!?"

Genma covers his ears and grimaces, "Shut the hell up, you're too loud! And what the hell do you think!? Do I look okay to you!?"

Class 1-A has the same thought. 'He's fine.'

Several students can't help but laugh, such as the zombie like boy. "We should start calling him Ant-man."

"Who's that?" asks Warau Odori (Springy Limbs).

Even Akugun joins in, "Ha, he's angrier than usual. I guess you can say that he has a short temper."

"Now students," Octovade glares at them to the best of his abilities considering he has a preeminent smile on his face, but it quickly fades. "after all he's just an angry little guy." He's struggling to hold back her laughter.

"Don't worry about upsetting him," Mitchio butts in. "I bet he has short-term memory."

More laughter erupts from the students and all Genma can do is glare and shout at all of them.

Ioko naively tries to calm the situation, "Guys take it easy on the little guy…"

They burst in laughter, especially Akugun, "Even Glimmer Girl here is in on it!" He points at Ioko.

"No, I'm not…"

Itsy-Bitsy giggles in delight while watching the students, "Hehehe, who's the pipsqueak now?"

**Chibiko Ono! The Little-Helper Heroine, Itsy-Bitsy! Quirk: Shrink Ray! **

**She shoots out a literal shrink ray from her antennas; it works on both organic and inorganic matter. **

**However, it only lasts for about five minutes against anything organic whereas anything inorganic can last hours depending on the size. **

**This makes it very useful especially in rescue mission where she can shrink debris and even people to get them to safety.**

Genma makes a very rude hand gesture, "I'm going to kick all your asses." He points at Itsy-Bitsy. "Turn me back!"

Itsy-Bitsy skips over and grabs Genma by the back of his collar picking him up, "Hehehe, don't worry, it'll wear off...eventually." Still holding the flailing Genma she looks up at Class 1-A. "Now on to the rescue training!"

* * *

Class 1-A and their teachers arrive at the mountain zone, without any instances, Genma even turned back to normal. Unfortunately, he transformed back while being held in Ioko's hands who ended up dropping him, humiliating and angering him even further.

"Dude, you just have some rotten luck." Genma glares up at his drill-handed classmate.

He's wearing a walnut colored miners outfit with canary-yellow trims and grey belt and boots. He's also wearing a full-face helmet that's also brown in color with a yellow visor and a grey gas mask.

Genma picks himself up muttering, "Keep it up and I'll test your luck."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Itsy-Bitsy claps her hands. "Okay class, let's begin. You will all be split into groups of heroes and victims where the victims will be sent down the cliff and it'll be the heroes' job to rescue them. Keep in mind that each victim will have a different type of injury and they cannot participate in their own rescue. Also, neither Octovade, Lemillion, or me will be giving instructions. That said I'll call out the first groups."

The drill boy chuckles turning his smiling face towards Genma, "Huh, I wonder what suckers will be the first to embarrass themselves."

"The heroes will be Una Furu, Osha Hourai, Yowami Ie, and Soun Ren."

Genma chuckles at the drill boy's shocked expression, 'I guess he's Soun Ren.' He places a hand on the driller's shoulder. "I guess you'll be the first."

Soun glares at his chuckling classmate as Itsy-Bitsy continues, "Our victims will be Rakish Ashitaka, Utah Eikyuu, Kyuen Midoriya, and Tanuki." She then hands each of them a card. "Those cards have instructions telling you what injury and condition you will be in when you arrive at the bottom."

* * *

After arriving at the bottom of the cliff, Tanuki (Anthropomorphic) transforms from his Animal Form to his Strength Form.

Curiously Kyuen asks, "Why'd you do that?"

The muscular Tanuki holds up his tiny notecard, "It said so on my card." Tanuki then lies down. "I also have to be…passed out?"

"Oh, I can help with that~." Interrupts a soft yet dreamy feminine voice.

The source of the voice is a soft faced girl with fluffy pink hair that drapes to her waist with smooth ram horns projecting from the sides of her head. She has candy-red eyes with smooth porcelain-white skin and a light blush on her cheeks.

Her costume is a flamingo-pink dress that perfectly matches her hair. The top portion of the dress includes a white buttoned blouse and a black with pink dotted neck line. The bottom portion of the dress stops at her mid-thighs with puffy white frills. She also wears a black and pink dotted headband that ends with a small matching ribbon on the ends. Finally, she's wearing dark leggings with pink stripes running down to matching pink dress shoes.

The pink colored girl approaches a curious Tanuki, she leans down, cups her hand together, and whispers something into his ear. Tanuki's eyes widen before he sleepily closes his eyes and gently lies back and begins to snore away.

The fluffy haired girl turns to Kyuen and gives her a cute and delightful smile.

**Utah Eikyuu. Quirk: Lullaby. **

**Anyone who hears her voice, while she activates her quirk, will enter a dreamless sleep. **

**The length of the sleep spell depends on how intense or loud her voice was while speaking. **

**Side Note: She volunteers at a Daycare Center on weekends. **

Kyuen smiles gives Utah an approving nod.

Utah sits down, "My card says that I'll be panicking~." She looks up at Rakish who's impatiently tapping his foot.

The womanizer is wearing a white tux that perfectly matches his fedora. He's also wearing a black dress shirt, black dancing shoes, and a scarlet tie. Finally, he has a pair of golden wireless headphones that completely cover his ears.

Rakish just stares up at the cliff.

"Are~...are you okay?"

Rakish gives a charming smile and replies, "I'm quiet fine my dear?"

He then turns away from Utah and Kyuen and a lewd smile complete with a line of drool appears on his face. 'I'm better than okay! Not only am I with two beauties but I get to be rescued by a beautiful woman, too!' He's referring to Una. 'This is a fantastic opportunity.'

Utah leans back waiting for the rescue to begin. "Well~...you better get ready~. What's your condition~?"

Rakish sits down and then reads his card. "It says that I'm supposed to be passed out with a broken leg." He throws the card away, lies down, bends his leg, but then he turns to Utah with a devious smile. "Would you like to sing me a lullaby?"

Utah's soft smile disappears as a shiver runs down her spine, she then spins around towards Kyuen and silently communicates to her.

Kyuen gives her a knowing nod before activating her white bracelet and then creating a sphere of ice around a surprised Rakish.

Utah sighs in relief, "Thank you~"

"No problem, besides" She checks her card. "I'm supposed to do that to everyone."

* * *

Up on top, the student heroes Una Furu, Osha Hourai, Yowami Ie, and Soun Ren go through their inventory of supplies they were given: a stretcher, a first-aid-kit, and a single rope.

Osha looks down the cliff before turning to his teammates. "How should we approach this?"

Soun merges his fingers together to form a drill. "Maybe I can dig a tunnel through the mountain to get to them." He spins his hands around trying to prove his point.

"No," Yowami interjects, standing near the edge of the cliff. "this mountain has too many weak points. If we did that we would cause a landslide. Also, I think that the victims are trapped in something."

Soun stares at their white-haired partner. "How can you tell?"

Yowami crosses his arms. "I just can."

An awkward silence follows, and the hero group simultaneously have the same thought. 'Is he trying to act cool?'

Also staring down the cliff is Una, "I have a plan."

A little later, both Yowami and Una have made to the bottom of the cliff after using the stretcher and rope to lower them down. Looking around they quickly notice that ice spheres are covering each of the faux victims.

"How are we supposed to get them out without injuring them?" asks Una as her hair swirls behind her.

"I got it." Yowami approaches Kyuen's sphere he takes a knee examining the ice until he finds what he's looking for, which is rather quick. He straightens his hand and jabs the ice allowing his hand to break through. The ice quickly begins to crack before collapsing and freeing the emerald-haired captive.

The emerald-haired student stands up. "How'd you do that?"

"It's all thanks to my quirk."

**Yowami Ie. Quirk: Pinpoint. **

**He can see and locate any weak point on any surface, object, and person just by looking at them. **

**Of course, there's a limit on how far he can scan an object. **

**This allows him to bring down any target or obstacle with ease. **

**It's really the perfect quick for a shinobi!**

Yowami continues freeing the other victims while Una leads Kyuen onto the stretcher. Kyuen lays down on the stretcher. "How's this supposed to work?"

Una's hair waves down and under the stretcher. "Like so."

Using the water, she begins lifting Kyuen upward. She allows her hair to carry Kyuen as far as she can. Her hair moves beautifully just like the material it's made of.

Up above, Osha stands nearest the edge pulling the rope and making sure that Kyuen has a smooth of a ride as possible. Behind him stands Soun who has the rope wrapped around his drill-hands, which are slowly spinning.

Osha continues pulling the rope. "She's almost there, tchk tchk."

Soun nods, "Got it." He continues turning his drills.

**Soun Ren! Quirk: Drill Hands. **

**His hands are drills...what more can I say. **

**He can drill through solid dirt and rock allowing him to tunnel underground, the only downside is that friction causes his hands heat up as he drills into the ground. **

They continue this process of Yowami breaking the ice, Una lifting the victims up, even the large and sleeping Tanuki, and then having Osha and Soun pull them up.

Rakish grins as he hears the ice break round him. 'My turn.' His smile turns creepier as his fantasies get the better of him.

Una and Yowami only stare at him with concern and confusion.

With his eyes closed Rakish can feel a pair of slim arms putting his leg into a splint before picking him up. 'Finally, when I open my eyes I'll witness the glory of Furu's beauty.' He adjusts his fedora and gazes up in wonder. His fantasy shatters as he's met by the disgusted and terrifying glare of Yowami. "What the hell! You're not supposed to rescue me!"

Without a word Yowami presses a finger to Rakish's neck knocking him out.

Una stands to the side looking disgusted, "...What a creep."

After Una and Yowami arrive back at the top of the Itsy-Bitsy congratulates the students on a job well done. "Great job everyone!" She applauds them. "You understood the situation instantly, made a plan of action, everyone did their part, and you safely rescued all the victims." She stops applauding and gives them a bright smile. "You four definitely have what it takes to become heroes." She turns to the rest of Class 1-A. "On to the next set of groups!"

* * *

The next hero group consists of Mitchio Kitsune, the dark-skinned girl Sekiko Geki, the zombie kid named Haigo Yokowari, and Ioko Sakishiro. The faux victims consist of Utage Kaminari, Warau Odori, Kenji Nouenbou, and the slightly annoyed Akugun Bakugou.

Akugun shouts his disapproval, "Why do I have to be a victim?"

Ioko tries to calm him down, "Bakugou we all have to participate."

From the sidelines Haigo adds in, "We're also at the will of the author, so we don't really have a choice."

Genma heard him and gives him a very confused look. But he ultimately decides to ignore his statement, but he does take in his classmate's costume. In a word…it's ugly. Haigo's uniform is swamp green and grey in color, it looks tattered and ripped, and the entire outfit has large stitches holding it together. However, it is obvious that Haigo is going for a zombie like theme to fit his pale-sickly skin and zombie like features.

Watching with mild annoyance is Sekiko, her arms folded across her chest. She's wearing a completely pearl-white outfit with alabaster trims and bands. Her entire costume is white and alabaster. The entire costume consists of a sleeveless shirt, a pair of shorts, gloves, an alabaster belt, socks, and shoes.

A few minutes later and the victims are waiting for their rescuers at the bottom of the cliff.

Mitchio then takes the lead, "Sakishiro, can you teleport them up here?"

"I think I can." Ioko uses her visor to zoom down at the bottom of the cliff. "Wait, I only see Nouenbou."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were separated."

"In that case we sho-Hey where are you going!?" Mitchio points at Sekiko who has walked over to the side of the cliff.

She turns around and simply answers, "Down there." She then begins to lower herself down the cliff.

Her entire body vibrates as if reality itself is affecting her and then a near exact copy of herself appears below her clinging to the cliff wall, but instead of the alabaster trims and accents they are now red even the copy's eyes are red.

The red clones glares up at the original Sekiko who is now standing on the clone's shoulders. "Don't just use me as a stepping stool!"

Sekiko glares down at her clown. "Be quiet."

**Sekiko Geki! Quirk: Split-Up. **

**She can generate clones of herself. **

**However, each clone takes on and expresses a different aspect of Geki's personality. **

**For example, one clone will represent anger, one clone may represent kindness, one may be lazy, another may be energetic, etc.**

Both Sekikos vibrate and a third clone appears this one has yellow trims and eyes. And the process continues until Sekiko has about fifteen clones all connected to form a human ladder that stretches down at least a quarter of the cliff face. All the Sekikos begin to vibrate and the original Sekiko shoots downward absorbing each clone back into herself. After absorbing the last clone, she finds herself, a quarter of the way down. She then repeats the process all the way to the bottom.

Haigo shouts, "What about us!?"

Ignoring her teammates Sekiko reaches the bottom and approaches Kenji.

From atop the cliff Mitchio scratches his head, "Sheesh, we gotta get down there."

A little further away Ioko calls out to her partners. "Hey I see someone!"

The fox teen and the zombie walk over and look down. Mitchio faces Ioko. "Okay, switch with them and then use your quirk to switch with me and I'll climb back up." He turns to the zombie boy. "You stay here and wait to catch them after the switch."

The sickly-looking teen nods.

"Let's get started."

Ioko stares down. "Alright on three...one...two...three!" She jumps into the air and an aura of magenta light surround her and then she disappears only for a slightly surprised and annoyed Akugun to appear, because of Ioko's jump he is now in the air and parallel to the ground. He was lying down at the bottom of the cliff.

Acting fast, the swamp-green haired boy catches the brunette, bridal style. And with an accomplished smile he says, "You are safe." He smiles at Akugun but then fear crawls onto his face.

Akugun is staring daggers at him with a pissedoff and terrifying face, "Put. Me. Down." He says threateningly.

Silently screaming, he drops the gravity manipulator. The zombie gasps holding his hands to his mouth. Like the pissed off monster he is, Akugun slowly stands back up, his eyes shining with rage while leering at the zombie boy. "You're dead."

Haigo screams and runs off with Akugun chasing after him.

Meanwhile, down below Ioko wonders around the bottom of the cliff looking for more victims. "I-is anyone down here!?"

"I'm here!"

"Oh, Kaminari!"

Utage steps out from behind a nearby boulder. "Hi."

Her costume is that of a punk rock aesthetic. With an ebony sleeveless shirt, a checkered skirt, ebony leggings, black shoes with canary accents, and an eggplant-purple jacket with lighting patterns.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets she leans back against the boulder. "How are you going to get me out?"

Ioko hums while looking back up towards the top of the cliff. Using her visor's binocular vision, she can see Mitchio waving down at her. "Just wait here for a second." And with that Ioko teleports herself up top and Mitchio to the bottom of the cliff.

Mitchio smiles and waves, "Hi."

Utage stares at him in confusion, "Um, Hi." She then experiences a dizzying spell and she finds herself at the top of the cliff. "Woah."

Haigo catchers her. "Um," he gives a nervous smile. "you're not going to hurt me, are you?" Utage gives him a confused look.

At the bottom Ioko wobbles, losing her balance, then the ovular devices on her hips begin to inflate. With their help she regains her balance, afterward she looks around for Mitchio. She sees a few rocks fall from above, looking up she sees Mitchio expertly climbing the cliff face. Seeing that he's fine she continues down the path looking for the next person in need of rescuing.

After reaching the top Mitchio signals to her. Understanding what he means she uses her quirk to switch with him.

Catching her balance, she smiles down the cliff seeing that the fox-like human is already making his way up, "Just a few more."

With a deadpan expression, Haigo catches her attention, "Actually, that's it."

"Huh?"

The zombified kid points back towards where they started. The brunette takes a look and her face says it all. Both Kenji and Warau are already rescued. They're now standing and complementing the disinterested Sekiko on a job well done.

The teleporter points at her, "How did she?"

The swamp-green haired teen shrugs, "I guess when you can make your own rescue team, there's really no point in asking for help."

The child-sized pro hero approaches them just as Mitchio makes it to the top, "Well done! You managed to save everyone. You showed independent efficiency and that you're capable of working together."

The hero team smile with pride, except Sekiko who has her head turned away from everyone with her arms folded.

Lemillion steps forward to add in his two cents, "However," The hero team's smiles disappear. "Your plan may have worked but it was far from efficient. Kitsune here spent too much energy climbing up the cliff just to get one person, who was not a victim, back to the top. Also" Lemillion glances at Sekiko who seems like she's not paying attention. "It is best to coordinate with your teammates."

Still acting disinterested the dark-skinned girl closes her eyes in annoyance, "Whatever."

Ioko stares at her with curiosity and concern, 'What's up with her?'

The yellow furry alien turns to the rest of the students, "Next group please step forward!"

Said group steps forward with the heroes consisting of Tenshun Iida, Utah Eikyuu, Utage Kaminari, and Kenji Nouenbou. Three of the victims follow behind the heroes consisting of Kikue Hana, Yowami Ie, and the green-glowing boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I really hope you enjoyed Ch.6 I admit it's not my best, but I greatly enjoy what I have for Ch.7, which will be up soon. Also I apologize for all the descriptions but we are getting closer to the good stuff, I promise. Anyway please leave a comment also would you guys want some kind of list for the OCs? **


	7. Rescuing 101 (Part 2)

_**Author's Note: **__**Alright guys we are getting closer to the good stuff, I am currently working on Ch.8 and I really think you guys will like it too. Also I want a give you guys a heads up about the use of language and beware my attempts to be funny in these next couple of chapters. Also I am diverging from the main canon that occurs in the main series such as Mirio and Todoroki being female. Also please be careful about what you write in the comments, I don't really want t o spoil anything for those that only watch the anime. Finally, I have posted a new story called "My Hero Academia: Future Fights - Characters" it is a list and description of all the OCs, it can be used to help you guys out when reading. More description of the story can be found in the story itself. That being said please enjoy Ch.7. **_

* * *

"You're safe now!" shouts Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine) as he lands onto the top of the cliff, his jet engines begin to cool down after his feet make contact. In his arms is Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) who's slightly annoyed by his rescuer.

"You can put me down now."

"Of course!"

"Man, you're annoying." Mitchio sticks a finger in his ear in an attempt to regain his hearing.

Itsy-Bitsy (Shrink Ray) gives the hero team a thumbs up. "Good job, wannabes!"

The hero team give a synchronized response, "Wannabes!?"

"Well you're not exactly heroes yet." Itsy-Bitsy gives them a smug smile.

Octovade (Wiggle) glides forward trying to stop this situation from escalating. "Anyway, it was a job well done. Honestly, it went perfectly. You rescued everyone efficiently and effectively, you made sure that the victims felt safe, you worked together, and you communicated well. There are no real complaints!"

Haigo Yokowari gives a deadpan expression. "It just sounds like the writer was too lazy to write out what really happened."

Yowami Ie (Pinpoint) gives him a weird look. "Who are you talking to?"

Before Haigo can respond, Itsy-Bitsy chimes in. "Here are the next groups: the heroes will be Tanuki, Kikue Hana, Genma Hazaki, and Rakish Ashitaka." The hero team steps forward. "And our victims will be Osha Hourai, Sekiko Geki, Tenshun Iida, and Ioko Sakishiro."

The four victims step forward three of them look ready to go while Sekiko Geki (Split-Up) huffs in annoyance.

**Ch.7: Rescuing 101 (Part 2) **

The hero teams gather as the victims make their way down the cliff and prepare themselves.

Kikue places her hands on her hips, "We can do this!" She gives her teammates a confident smile.

Kikue is wearing a strapless mauve-purple top, which matches her purple hair, that stops at her midriff. As well as wine-purple leather pants with diamond shaped holes on the sides exposing her flawless skin. Finally, she has pebble-grey colored belt and heeled shoes.

They all cheer, except Genma, pumping their fists into the air.

Rakish however looks a little too excited. He shifts away avoiding eye contact and greedily rubs his hands together, all with creepy and devious smile, "Not only do I get to work with such a luscious babe like Hana, but I get to rescue, I get to...touch any of the lovely ladies that I find." He continues salivating and chuckling with glee as his fantasies run wild.

Genma notices the creep muttering to himself. "What's with him?"

Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Animal Form) gives a nervous smile. "Don't worry about it."

Kikue claps her hands getting their attention. "Here's the plan. Tanuki will go down and locate the victims, then with our quirks," she gestures to herself and Genma, meanwhile Rakish snaps back to reality. "We will pull them up, as for Ashitaka-"

"Don't worry about it my dear," Rakish pulls on the cuffs of his white tux. "I'm already on it." And with that he takes off, he turns the dial on his left earpiece, and then steps off the cliff.

Tanuki screams in terror. "HOLY SHIT!"

Genma shrugs, "What do you know, he offed himself."

Kikue runs to the edge of the cliff. "ARE YOU OKAY!? Huh?"

Rakish is standing on the cliff face, his body is perpendicular to it. "I'm quite alright my angel." He bows and then proceeds to dance his way down the cliff.

**Rakish Ashitaka! Quirk: Footloose!**

**Appropriately named, Ashitaka's feet can defy certain laws of physics such as friction, momentum, and gravity to an extent. **

**Allowing him to pull feats such as this and deliver powerful kicks. **

**But his quirk only works properly when he's listening to music. **

Tanuki chuckles, "What a show off. Well I better get going too." Like the raccoon dog that he is he swiftly and expertly makes his way down the cliff, all the while sniffing for a victim. "I think I got something!"

Kikue smiles in response, and the adorable creature continues his way down but on an angle trying to follow the scent.

Tanuki jumps the last few feet of the cliff to the ground below. He jumps onto a boulder his sniffer still at work he walks across the large rock and then finds his first victim sitting there. "Found you."

Ioko smiles up at him. "Hi, Tanuki."

Tanuki jumps down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-Oh, but my leg is supposed to be broken."

Tanuki nods in understanding before morphing into his large Muscular Form, "Just hang on for a minute." And with that he picks the teleporter up in his giant-sized hands, he then turns towards the top of the cliff yelling out for the stretcher.

Kikue calls down, "I'm on it!" She grabs the stretcher carrying it over to the side of the cliff.

Genma watches her as she holds the stretcher out, "What are you going to do? Throw it down?"

"Nope."

Instead of using the rope that's already connected to the stretcher, an extra pair of arms extend out from her hands, and then another pair and another and another all the while holding onto and lowering the stretcher down at a fast pace and without damaging it.

**Kikue Hana! Quirk: Polymia! **

**She can grow extra limbs from any part of her body. **

**The only limit is based off how much food she has consumed. **

**It's a very handy quirk. **

With her many arms she sets down the stretcher and Tanuki gently places Ioko inside while Kikue's arms merge back into each other before she's back to normal. She then hands Genma the rope.

"Okay pull her up."

Begrudgingly Genma grabs the rope with his right hand and his blood shoots out forming his signature claw before he yanks the rope launching the stretcher into the air. Ioko screams in terror as she's flung right over their heads while the rest of Class 1-A can only watch in shock. Ioko's scream rises as she falls back towards the earth, before suddenly something stops her. Slowly opening her eyes, she finds herself in Genma's arms, bridal style. Blood rushes to her face and she has to look away.

Genma sighs, 'This is so stupid.'

He sets Ioko down, the latter shaking and hiding her face behind her hands.

"I can't believe you!" A furious Kikue stomps towards him.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking!?" She jabs a finger in Genma's face. "You could have seriously hurt somebody! What made you think that was a good idea!?"

Genma simply answers, "It was fast and efficient."

Kikue sweatdrops, "Are you serious!?"

Genma's deadpan expression is all she needs for confirmation.

The purple-haired maiden facepalms herself, "You totally are!"

* * *

Tanuki continues sniff around, scurrying from one spot to another. He catches a whiff of something and runs off following the scent.

Tanuki comes to a halt and shouts in joy with his eyes closed. "I found you!"

When he doesn't receive a response, he opens his eyes and stares in horror at the scene in front of him. Osha Hourai (Beetle) lies silently with a giant pile of rubble pinning him down from the waist down.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S DEAD!"

At this moment Osha springs up, sweating like crazy. "I'M NOT DEAD!"

Clutching his tiny heart, Tanuki shakes as he tries regain his sanity. "Oh, thank God."

Osha sighs, "I'm supposed to be a buried victim...and I'm supposed to be unconscious, tchk tchk."

"Oh…"

Osha sighs before lying back down, "It's alright, just do what you have to." And with that he closes his eyes.

Tanuki gives a determined nod before transforming into his Strength Form. He quickly begins to dig before pulling Osha free of the rubble. He calls up and less than a minute later the stretcher reaches the bottom of the cliff, with a multitude of arms and hands holding it. Tanuki is about the same size as Osha so he has a relatively easy time picking up the giant blue beetle before laying him onto the stretcher. Tanuki signals his teammates and the stretcher is pulled up at an extremely slower pace than compared to before.

From up above Kikue continues to hold onto the stretcher as pairs of arms sink back into her body. 'This is so much better.' She thinks happily.

Genma, with a scowl on his face, has his arms taking turns to morph into a red claw as he pulls the rope behind her. 'This is so much worse.' He thinks bitterly.

* * *

Rakish kicks a nearby pebble and watches as it ricochets around before disappearing from his sight. The sharply dressed teen falls to his knees and screams into the air. "WHERE ARE YOU, GEKI!? I have been searching for five minutes and haven't ran into anybody!" He pounds his fist against the ground. "Is it too much to ask for some female interaction?" He stares down in despair letting silence fall over him, his ear twitches and his head snaps back up.

A faint feminine, "Help…" is heard in the distance.

Rakish shoots up onto his feet. "I'm coming my dear!" And he sprints off towards the source of the female voice leaving a trail of disturbed dirt in his wake.

The cries for help continuously become louder as the black-haired teen approaches his destination.

Rakish reaches a steep slope and he can hear the female voice shouting for help down below. He presses play on his phone before sliding and dancing downward until he arrives to a small ledge. He spins towards, what he thinks is Sekiko, and poses. "Never fear, my dear, for I am here!"

"Why, thank you hero, teeheehee."

Rakish freezes up and can only stare at the monstrosity in front of him with a shocked expression. "What the hell are you doing!?"

In front of him, Octovade is lying down with his signature grin in what he would consider a seductive pose while wearing a wig, horribly applied makeup, and out of fashion women's clothes. "Teehee, I'm a victim, obviously, who's in need of rescuing."

"That's not what I meant, sir!"

Octovade stands up, "Well, you see Ms. Geki didn't wish to participate in this part of the exercise, so I figured that I would step in."

"And you just so happened to have that outfit with you!?"

After the realization hit that Rakish would not be having female interaction, he got Octovade onto his back and used his Footloose quirk to transport them back up the cliff with great disappointment written across his face. He arrives back to the starting point just as Genma and Kikue finish pulling Tenshun up.

His other teammates can only stare at the sight of Rakish carrying an oddly dressed and shameless Octovade on his back.

Grinding his teeth, all Rakish can say is, "Don't ask." before unceremoniously dropping their teacher and marching off towards the rest of the class.

* * *

"Okay, everyone let's go over the results." Itsy-Bitsy marches in front of Kikue, Tanuki, Genma, and Rakish. She gestures to Kikue, "You did very well, you took the lead, and came up with an appropriate and efficient means of rescue."

Kikue clasps her hands together and smiles with pure satisfaction.

The fuzzy heroine steps in front of the chibied Tanuki and stares down at him with ominous and predatory eyes. Tanuki looks up and sees the darkness in her eyes and takes a step back while shaking in fear. The two fuzzy creatures stare at each other in absolute silence before Itsy-Bitsy grabs Tanuki.

"Awwww," She cuddles the shocked Tanuki. "you're just the most adorablest thing that I have ever did see." Her hug tightens around the struggling Tanuki, who's having trouble breathing and taping his little arm in surrender.

After a few minutes of Tanuki trying to pry himself free, Itsy-Bitsy eventually let him go.

She coughs trying to regain her composure. "Your tracking skills proved useful and you coordinated well with your teammates, but you lost your cool when you came upon a grave situation, so we have some work to do."

A sweat drop forms on Tanuki as he slouches forward.

Itsy-Bitsy marches in front of the next student.

"You!" She jabs a finger at the crimson-haired teen. "Are loud, obnoxious, rash, and a danger to those around you!"

A tick mark forms on Genma's forehead, "EXCUSE ME!?"

"That being said, you did adjust your...method of rescue, and you were willing to cooperate with your team so…" Itsy-Bitsy tilts her head thinking for the right words to say. "good job?" She shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"That doesn't sound very convincing!"

Ignoring him the little heroine walks over to Rakish. Itsy-Bitsy looks up at the white-suited student before frowning and shaking her head with silent disapproval before walking off.

"Aren't you going to say anything!?" demands Rakish

Itsy-Bitsy stops in her tracks, sighs, and without turning around she replies, "Well for starters you ditched your team, clearly didn't have a plan," she inhales before continuing "and when you found a victim you failed to make sure if they were injured or scared!"

"CAN YOU BLAME ME!?" Rakish points at Octovade, who's standing next to Lemillion and is still dressed up in his costume. "How can I not be disturbed by that!?" Octovade gives a devious chuckle and Rakish attention diverts to him. "Why are you even still dressed like that!?"

Deciding this has gone long enough, Lemillion claps his hands gaining everyone's attention. "All right let's move on. Shall we?" He reads out the list of students. "The heroes for this last exercise will be Akugun Bakugou, Kyuen Midoriya, Shou Moewaki, and Warau Odori." Said students step forward while also giving Octovade weird looks. "And finally, our victims will be Una Furu, Genma Hazaki, Soun Ren, and Haigo Yokowari."

Genma raises his hand.

"Yes, problem child?"

"Can I sit this one out?"

Lemillion gives a hearty laugh, "Of course you can't!"

Octovade chuckles and adds, "Not to mention I don't have any more costumes."

"How is that, in any way, important!?"

* * *

"Alright, here's the Plan." Kyuen Midoriya faces her team, her half-white and half-red scarf blows behind her.

"Aku-chan, Moewaki!" Kyuen points two fingers at them. "You two will head down and commence a search and rescue, while Odori and I stay here on standby."

The three students nod in approval.

"Let's do this guys!" Kyuen shoots her fist into the air.

The other three raise their fists as well, "Yeah!"

"I'll do my best!" cheers Shou.

The green-glowing bot is shirtless with dark-green padding on his shoulders, elbows, and a bandoleer wrapped around his body. He's also wearing a pair of purple shaded goggles. He's also wearing a pair dark-green shorts with knee-pads and matching shoes.

And with that Akugun and Shou repel their way down the cliff face, they quickly arrive at the bottom before both making their way down a nearby path. After a couple of minutes they find Una Furu sitting on the ground with her left arm wedged between a couple of boulders.

Akugun smirks, "Hey, Water Hair."

Una calmly replies, "Hello, Bakugou."

"Let's get those rocks off of you. Shall we?" Akugun places the palms of his hands onto the two boulders and releases a tiny explosion, not strong enough to blow the boulders away but to only cause the boulders to shake slightly as he activates his quirk. The boulders slowly begin to float upwards and Akugun pushes the boulders away from Una's arm before releasing them allowing the rocks to land.

Shou immediately begins to inspect her arm before putting it into a sling. Meanwhile, the brunette whistles, signaling his teammates, and as Shou finishes the sling a stretcher arrives at their location.

The green glowing boy leads the water-haired girl onto the stretcher.

After she lies down Akugun places a hand on the stretcher and Una's hand. "Try not to move so much while on your way up."

"Excuse me?"

And with that the bed-headed boy activates his quirk but like the rocks he only causes a harmless shockwave and both Una and the stretcher begin to levitate. Akugun grabs the stretcher and gently pushes it upward.

Una stares down as Akugun gets smaller and she arrives over the edge where Kyuen is waiting for her. Kyuen grabs the stretcher and pulls it towards her before placing it close to the ground. Una gives a confirming thumbs-up down to Akugun and he releases the zero gravity, thus completing the rescue.

* * *

Akugun and Shou continue their search for victims along the side of the cliff face. They eventually come upon a dark small tunnel that leads into the cliff face.

While staring at the tunnel with a curious look Akugun asks Shou, "Think someone's in there?"

While also staring at the tunnel Shou shrugs, "Only one way to find out." And with that the green glowing teen steps into the tunnel, illuminating it as he does so. "Finally, it's my turn to shine."

**Shou Moewaki! Quirk: Glow! **

**His blood has fluorescent fluid and his skin allows the light to scatter across his body allowing his entire body to be in a constant state of illumination. **

**The faster his heart beats the brighter he glows. **

Akugun gives the glowing teen a quizzical look, "Seriously?"

"What? I thought it was clever."

Akugun just groans and shakes his head, "No, it wasn't."

Shou frowns before continuing down the tunnel. A few minutes later Shou returns carrying Soun on his back. Akugun once again signals for the stretcher and then he uses his quirk to float Soun up to Kyuen and Utah. Once he's safe the two rescuers continue their search for faux victims.

The two come across a large slab of rock and as Shou climbs over it he trips and rolls down the large rock and lands face first into the dirt.

A male voice asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Shou lifts his head and shakes off the dirt. "I'm alright" He looks up and comes face to face with a pale-grey skinned severed head laying on the ground, with a disturbing grin on its face.

Shou's face freezes in shock as the swamp-green haired head smiles up at him. ". . ."

Shou gives an earth-shattering scream of absolute terror and beams of bright light shoot out from him.

Akugun runs up the giant rock but he has to use his arm to prevent himself from being blinded. "What the hell happened!?"

Shou points down at the bodiless head as tears form in his eyes. "There's a severed head over here!" He feels a grip on his wrist.

Shou shakily turns his head towards his wrist to see a severed pale-sickly hand grabbing him. The blinding light he's been emitting dims drastically as his heart stops, it's then that he notices that he's surrounded by severed parts of a human body, and the he passes out.

In a blink of an eye Akugun is holding Shou as if he's a fallen soldier, "Are you okay!?" But he gets no response.

The severed head bounces up. "Quick, check his pulse!"

Akugun does so. "I can't feel it!"

"Shit, huh, okay, here's the plan." A zombie like entity with pale-gray skin stands over Akugun holding the severed head in his arms. "We bury the body and just not say anything."

"HELL NO! We're not going to do that!" It's then the brunette with bedhead notices that zombie like entity is in one piece. "Wait, how are you alive!? Weren't you cut apart like mincemeat!?"

The zombie with swamp green hair places his head back on to his shoulders. "Oh, it's because of my quirk."

**Haigo Yokowari! Quirk: Self-Amputate! **

**He can detach any part of his body and still be able to feel and have full control over his severed parts. **

**Unfortunately, it takes time for his severed parts to reattach themselves so his body. **

**He's also part times at a haunted house. **

"Anyway, we should probably get him out of here." The zombie like teen points at the non-glowing Shou.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Although..."

"Although, what?"

"We were supposed to be the ones to rescue you."

"Yeah," A sweat drop forms on Haigo's head. "sorry about that."

A few minutes later an unconscious Shou along with a disassembled Haigo are lightly floating upwards towards the rest of the class.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Kyuen is fuming, there are literally puffs of steam coming from her head. Meanwhile, Shou is being checked up on by the teachers.

"In short," Haigo stands professionally with his hands clasped together. "he passed out."

"I can see that!"

Meanwhile, Utah and several other students stand around Shou and the teachers. Utah watches with a calm demeanor yet a worried look. "Is he going to be alright~?"

Octovade, who is now back into his normal attire, is examining Shou's health. "Yes, he should be fine." Octovade stands up with Shou in his tentacles. "He'll wake up eventually."

Utah tilts her head. "Shouldn't we get him to the nurse's office~?"

"NO!" Without any hesitation Kyuen, Lemillion, Itsy-Bitsy, and Octovade respond.

A sullen silence falls across everyone as the four responders sweat nervously with fear and trauma written on their faces.

Octovade decides to break the silence. "I mean, he's perfectly fine." His permanent smile shakes slightly as if to frown, he then slowly nods his head trying to regain himself. "Yeah, let's continue the exercise."

Utah Eikyuu and several students look to Kyuen for an explanation, but she just gives them a nervous smile and a thumbs up, as if trying to say that everything's okay.

* * *

After losing sight of the stretcher, that was carrying his classmates, Akugun decided to search for the last victim on his own. 'Where is that bastard?'

Akugun grumbles to himself trying to figure out the best way to find his crimson-haired classmate. His eyes pop open and a ding of a lightbulb turning on his head. Akugun cups his hands to his mouth and shout, "Hey, Red! Do you want a REMATCH!?"

A growing rumble from the movement of dirt and loud footsteps get louder as Akugun waits. "LET'S DO THIS!" Genma screams as he appears out of nowhere and in front of the gravity manipulator.

A sweat drop forms on Akugun. 'Well that was easy."

Genma gives a shark-toothed grin. "Are you ready to fight?"

Akugun, looking completely uninterested, simply holds out his hand and blasts Genma upward. Genma rockets up, all the while screaming and cursing, until he passes over the top of the cliff scaring the rest of the class. It's then that the brunette releases the zero-gravity allowing Genma to fall back down to earth, Kyuen reacts quickly by generating a slide of ice to which Genma lands on while on his back but he picks up speed as he goes down, causing him to slide across the dirt until he stops as Kyuen's feet.

Genma groans as he opens his eyes and stares up at a slightly concerned yet amused Kyuen. "You are safe now."

"Fuck you."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**_Hey guys please leave a comment, I really want to hear from you guys. Quick reminder, be careful about what you write in the comments, I don't really want to spoil anything for those that only watch the anime. Also I will be slowing down when I update this story, I will try to update at least once a week. Also I will introducing about two more OCs in the next chapter and that should be it for a while. That said, if you're a fan of Soul Eater then you will enjoy one of the new characters being introduced into this series. Thanks for reading! See you next time. _**


	8. Classwork

_**Author's Note: Finally, I finished Ch.8 and I have started Ch.9 that said these next couple of chapters are going to be rather long. I will also be be giving brief descriptions of each OC with these next two chapters because I plan for some heavy action to occur in Ch.10 so I won't have to be slowed down by describing who the characters are. But this does not mean that these next two chapters are boring by any means. I'm just using them to reinforce the characters. Anyway please enjoy and I'll try to finish Ch.9 by next week.**_

* * *

A dark room full of metal tables with surgery tools, test tubes, and lab equipment lying on top of them. Oddly, many of the objects in the room, including the walls, look like they were cut apart but then stitched back together. In the room stands a woman in a dark business suit holding a large folder. Opposite the woman is a mysterious man in a white lab coat, who has his back to her, and is typing into the only source of light in the room. The man's left hand reaches towards his head and he begins to turn a strange device causing rusty squeaks to echo across the room.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

The woman gulps and holds out the folder. "Here are the students' files."

The mystery man takes the files without turning around. Opening the folder, the man continues turning the strange device.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

The mystery man speaks with a bored tone, "This batch have some very diverse quirks."

"Yes, they are quite unique. Unfortunately," The dark-haired woman adjusts her glasses. "some of them have some...behavioral issues."

The mystery man continues to turn the device on the side of his head. The man gives a heavy sigh, "Well it would be too boring if there wasn't at least one."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"Yes, well, please try to hold yourself back. We don't need another repeat of last year."

The man gives a menacing chuckle, "You ask too much from me."

The woman sighs, "Just promise not to terrorize them too much."

The man turns slightly, still turning the strange device, and gives a devious grin, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Squeak. Squeak. Click.

**Ch.8: Classwork**

"Some good news class," Octovade (Wiggle) waves his tentacles in the air. "you've survived your first week at U.A.!"

Most of Class 1-A cheer, "Hooray!"

"Now some important announcements." Octovade gestures for them to quiet down. "First order of business, I just want to remind you all that you will all be moving into the dorms this coming weekend. The name of the dorm building is Height's Alliance and you'll have all day to move-in."

Soun Ren (Drill Hands) pumps his fist, "I can't wait."

Warau Odori (Springy Limbs) chimes in, "I'm already packed and ready to move in."

Haigo Yokowari (Self-Amputate) adds in, "It's going to be so much fun living with everyone."

Octovade interrupts before anyone else can give their opinion. "The last order of business is of the utmost importance. We must decide on a class representative."

"Pick me!" shouts Shou Moewaki (Glow)

"No way, I'm your best choice!" interjects Utage Kaminari

"The best candidate is right here!" Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) points at himself.

Octovade once again brings them back down to Earth. "Quiet down. Now normally this would have been decided earlier but I wanted you all to get to know each other before making this decision, other than that I would like you all to decide on how to pick a class representative."

"Let's vote on it!" shouts Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim)

"How will we decide candidates?" asks Una Furu (Wavy Hair)

"What qualifications must be met?" asks Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine)

"I got it!" interrupts Kikue Hana (Polymia) while also quieting her classmates at the same time. She stands up her purple hair hanging behind her. "Whoever wants to be class rep. should each give a speech about what they promise to do is they happen to get the position."

Tenshun holds a hand to his chin. "Okay, that would at least help us to narrow down our options."

Yowami Ie (Pinpoint) nods in agreement, "Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

Rakish Ashitaka (Footloose) stands at the podium a confident smile on his face while also tilting his white fedora. "If I'm made class rep. then all of the girls have to-"

Most of the class, especially the girls, respond with, "NO!"

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) stands at the podium next, "Vote for me because I'll become the number one hero." He nods and smiles as if he already won with that declaration.

Kyuen stands from her seat. "Aku-chan you have to give us a reason to vote for you! Not a reason why you want the job!"

* * *

Utah Eikyuu (Lullaby) tilts her head and has a kind warm smile on her face. "I don't really know what I would do as class rep.~ maybe we can all just work together~." An aura of cheeriness and kindness radiate off her.

Soun awes at her air of kindness, "She's so nice."

Warau Odori nods in agreement, "Yeah, but…"

The class has the same thought. 'She's not class rep. material.'

While the fluffy pink-haired girl stares at her classmates with a kind grin but an oblivious look.

* * *

The water-haired girl, Una, is next. "Vote for me and I promise a peaceful school year."

The class' minds instantly flashback to the events of the past week. 'Not likely…'

* * *

It's Sekiko Geki (Split-Up) turn at the podium. "Don't bother voting for anyone else they'll only screw it up, so vote for me."

"Harsh!" replies Class 1-A

* * *

Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) stands at the podium, he leers at his classmates, and opens his mouth ready to speak -

The rest of the class interrupts as a matter of factually. "No."

"I didn't even get to speak yet!"

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Kikue waves to her fellow students. "I'm honestly not sure if I'm the right pick for class representative. But if you do vote for me I promise to hold up my responsibilities, my duties, and my promises to each and every one of you." The tall girl bows, her purple hair draping around her head. "Thank you."

Most of the class applauds her as she returns to her seat.

Kyuen clasps her hands together, "I can see her doing a real good job as our class rep."

Osha nods, "Same here, tchk tchk."

Warau chimes in, "Plus her quirk will really prove useful."

A sweat drop forms on Shou's head. "Yeah, maybe, but the right quirk isn't essentially a requirement."

* * *

"Vote for me and, um, tchk tchk." Osha Hourai (Beetle) rubs the back of his head, trying to come up something good to say, "I'll make sure we have 24/7 access to the school's gym." He gives a big thumbs up.

'We already have that.' thinks the class

* * *

Yowami has his arms crossed and his eyes closed while also standing on top of the podium. "Pick me, after all I am a ninja." He opens his eye but most of the class can only see his right thanks to his white hair draping over his left eye. It's also possible that he's smiling underneath his black face mask, but it's too hard to see.

There's an awkward silence but Tenshun decides to respond for his classmates, "That's not a legit reason!"

* * *

Speaking of Tenshun, it is his turn to speak. "Hello my fellow students, teacher, and friends. If I am made class representative, then I promise to hold up every responsibility that is placed upon my shoulders. Whether that means assisting each of you in your endeavors, making sure each of our well beings are taken care of, filling out paperwork, reporting misdeeds and achievements, and I will..." Tenshun continues his speech for another three minutes.

It's about this point that the class beings to doze off. 'Please stop…' Some classmates are even tearing up from the boredom.

"And that's why I would make a great class representative. Thank you!"

Tenshun's "thank you" was so loud that it snapped the class out of their drowsiness, being completely lost they begin clapping out of pure confusion. As Tenshun heads back to his seat with a wide grin.

* * *

Utage twiddles with the cable that's attached to her ear. "Um, yeah, vote for me." The blonde shrugs. "Yeah."

A silence falls over the classroom. "…"

"Yeah!" Soun claps while standing up. "You got my vote!"

* * *

Mitchio clears his throat before speaking, his fox ear twitches slightly. "I'm not going to make any promises about keeping my responsibilities." The red fox teen lifts his black glove off his hand revealing his sharp nails. "Just vote for me. Okay guys?" He asks with a threatening grin, displaying his knife-like teeth.

'Was that a threat!?' the class thinks simultaneously.

* * *

Kyuen takes a breath. "Hi everyone. So, if I'm class rep. then I will make sure to meet all of your expectations, yeah." And with that she leaves the podium.

"Short and sweet." Akugun nods in approval.

* * *

Shou nervously stands in front of the class. "Pick me and I will-" Unfortunately his nerves get the best of him causing his heart to race thus causing his glow to brighten to a drastic degree. (Shou)

Several students shout, "We can't see!"

"My eyes!" shouts Haigo

* * *

Kenji Nouenbou, the boy with butter-yellow hair and three pink antennas on his head, leans onto the podium. "I don't want to be class rep." He pushes up his green lensed glasses. "That'll just be too much of a headache for me."

"Then why'd you bother getting up!?" asks his classmates

* * *

Warau jabs her thumb at herself while closing one eye and sticking her tongue out. "Pick me and I'll make sure we have an amazing school year full of fun!"

Tenshun shoots up from his seat. "School is meant to be taken seriously!"

* * *

Soun gives a sheepish smile. "Um, vote for me. Because….um...well-"

The class interrupts, "Just say something!"

* * *

Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute) cowers in front of her classmates. "Um, hi, um, I think I would make a good class rep. um, so please vote for me." She's slightly shaking as she huddles into herself.

Kyuen gives her a comforting smile, "You did fine."

Ioko stares down and slightly blushes, "Um, thank you."

* * *

Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Human Form) in his skinny human like form clears his throat as he faces the class. And with a small pop he transforms into his adorable Animal Form. He sits and adorably poses for his classmates, making his eyes big and gleaming.

"AWE!" most of the girls awe lovingly at the adorable creature.

"That little rat!" Rakish throws down his hat. "Stealing all the girls' love and attention."

* * *

Haigo positions himself behind the podium, no one can see his arms, but they assume that he's holding them behind his back. "Vote for me and I will make sure that you are free from this corrupt system. That we each have a voice and that our thoughts and our ideas will be heard. Voting for means voting for a better school life."

Class 1-A only gives their zombie-like classmate strange looks and only one set of applause can be heard, and everyone's head turns towards the very last seat in the classroom to see a pair of detached pale-grey skinned arms clapping their hands together.

Haigo smiles and turns revealing that his arms are in fact missing. While some of his classmates freak out at the sight before them.

* * *

The results of the voting are the following:

_Rakish Ashitaka_: 1

_Akugun Bakugou_: 1

_Utah Eikyuu_: 0

_Una Furu_: 0

_Sekiko Geki_: 1

_Genma Hazaki_: 0

_Kikue Hana_: 6

_Osha Hourai_: 0

_Yowami Ie_: 1

_Tenshun Iida_: 4

_Utage Kaminari_: 1

_Mitchio Kitsune_: 2

_Kyuen Midoriya_: 2

_Shou Moewaki_: 0

_Kenji Nouenbou_: 0

_Warau Odori_: 0

_Soun Ren_: 0

_Ioko Sakishiro_: 0

_Tanuki_: 0

_Haigo Yokowari_: 1

Utage raises an eyebrow at Genma, "Zero votes, huh. I would have thought that you'd have voted for yourself."

The crimson-haired boy clicks his tongue, "Like I had a chance of winning. Besides Hana proved to be better at planning and organizing back at the rescue training."

Genma faces Utage and he's greeted by her surprised and confused expression. "What?" He asks her.

"It's just that...you actually acknowledged someone else."

"Are you calling me dense!?"

Meanwhile, Akugun pounds his fist on his desk. "I can't believe I only got one vote!"

Osha leans towards the brunette. "Was it your own vote, tchk tchk?"

Akugun glares at him but doesn't say anything.

Kyuen holds a finger to her mouth. "I wonder who voted for me?"

Sitting to her left is Ioko who is twiddling her thumbs and whistling to herself. And behind the emerald-haired girl is Shou who's patting the dejected Yowami's shoulder.

Octovade stands back at the podium and on the board behind him are the results of the voting. "Alright our class representative is Kikue Hana along with Tenshun Iida as our deputy class representative."

The class applaud as the two winners stand in front of the class.

* * *

Kikue bows, "Thank you for choosing me as you class rep. I promise I won't make you regret it."

Tenshun raises his hand as if giving a pledge, "And as deputy class representative I promise to uphold any and all responsibilities given to me."

The class applaud and cheer for their new class representatives.

After homeroom and the voting Class 1-A proceeded with the rest of their day. They had literature with the dolphin-like hero, Sosuke Chiura, followed by a science class with Juraton Shishida, and finally history class with Itsuka Kendo before lunch.

After lunch, where Genma was actually able to eat it, Class 1-A gathers back into their classroom and wait for their English class to start. After a few minutes a woman enters.

She has a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, prussian-blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, and a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone.

The pro hero's costume is horse-themed, matching her appearance. She wears a horse halter around her head with a lead rope dangling from the back, and her outfit resembles a jockey uniform, consisting of an orange skin-tight shirt with paler markings around her chest and stomach, with matching-colored pants, along with a pair of fingerless gloves. She wears belts secured around her collarbone, biceps, and lower torso, and boots that not only guard her hooves, but also have stirrups attached on either side.

Most of the class greet their teacher as she enters the room. "Hi, Ms. Tsunotori."

Pony Tsunotori bows her head slightly in response. "Hello, class."

Rakish tries to give a charming smile and winks at the blonde woman. "Hello, Ms. Tsunotori."

Akugun, who's sitting behind the womanizer, karate chops his head smashing the white fedora as he does so. "Get a hold of yourself."

The class goes fairly well, with several students struggling but other students seem to understand the subject well such as Akugun, Kyuen, Rakish, Utage, and surprisingly Genma too. Eventually, the class is over and the students of Class 1-A scatter across the room to chat and relax before their next class.

Kyuen walks up to Genma's desk, "Hey, Hazaki how are you so good at English"

Genma pauses before answering, "I have a…relative studying abroad in America so he practiced his English with me."

From behind Genma, Kenji gives him a suspicious look, which goes unnoticed by the golden eyed teen.

Ioko appears out of nowhere, near Genma's desk. "Really? Where's he staying?"

"Um, he actually does a lot of traveling...so I'm not quite sure where he is."

"Oh, that's a shame." stats Kyuen

As they talk, Pony gathers her folders and supplies before strolling her way towards the door.

Akugun decides to join the small group near the front of the class. He raises his hand in greeting. "Do you guys know what our next class is?"

"Um, yeah, I think it's called Quirk Study and Application." answers Kyuen

Pony freezes up just before she's able to walk through the door. Some of the students take notice.

Ioko nervously asks, "What's the matter Ms. Tsunotori?"

"Huh, nothing the matter." Pony shakes slightly with every word, despite having a nervous smile on her face. "Um, be careful in next class. Okay."

Many of the students have the same thought, 'Her Japanese faltered!'

"Um," Ioko rubs the back of her head. "do you know what our teacher's like? We haven't had class with them yet."

Pony begins to shake violently, she shakily turns her head towards the class while struggling to keep her composure. "Hhhheeee's…." She's freezes as a memory flashes before her eyes and with that she takes off in a blink of an eye.

"Why'd she take off like that!?" screams Ioko

Akugun shrugs, "Who knows?"

Kikue claps her hands together. "Okay everyone let's get to our seats we don't want to upset anymore teachers today."

Class 1-A follow their class rep.'s lead and return to their seats.

Akugun takes his seat, "Does anyone know who our teacher is?"

Soun holds his drill-like hands up and shrugs, "Not a clue."

A hush falls over the class as the door slowly slides open, but they are not greeted by a teacher instead all they hear are the sounds of wheels rolling rather quickly towards their classroom.

"Do you guys hear that~?" asks Utah her fluffy pink hair bounces as she sits up in her seat.

"Yeah," responds Soun. "maybe it's our teacher."

The wheels get ever closer and faster with every passing second and then a man in a white lab coat falls into the room when the wheelie chair he rode in on got tripped by the threshold. The man yelps as he's tripped and falls on his back, because he chose to ride the chair backwards. He gets up, picking up his chair, while patting his aching backside.

"Dammit..." The man swings his legs around the chair and sits down, his stomach towards the back of the chair, he then grabs what appears to be a large metal screw that's embedded through his head. "Still doesn't feel quite right." He then begins to turn the screw that protrudes from the left side of his head.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

He stops turning the large screw. "Hm, maybe that will take care of it" He stands back up grabbing his chair as he does so. "Okay, I'm gonna try that again." He then leaves the room and walks back down the hall.

"Um, shouldn't someone stop him?" asks Akugun

"But we just met him." responds Kyuen. "Isn't that rude?"

"I'd like to see what happens next." admits Genma

"Yeah, so would I." agrees Utage

And once again the sound of rolling wheels grows louder as the strange man renters the class on his wheelie chair. The students remain silent as they wait. The man wheels back into the class but gets tripped by the threshold and yelps as falls onto his back.

The students give the man strange looks as they all have the same thought. 'Is this guy for real?'

The man lies on his back staring at the students for a few seconds before getting back up and taking a seat on his chair. He then begins to push his chair towards the front of the class. It's then the class can really get a good look at him.

He is a tall man with silver-gray hair, and large round glasses. His most notable feature is the large screw-in bolt going through his head. Also, parts of his body and face are stitched together. He's wearing a white lab coat, but it has zig-zag stitches all over it and the rest of his clothing. He has a turtleneck shirt underneath his coat with two different shades of gray patterns. With the dark one on top and lighter in the middle, with the same dark under the lighter one.

Without getting up from his seat, the stitched-up man turns towards the class and stares at them with uninterest. "Hello, my name is Furanken Shutain and I run the Quirk Study and Application course."

The students don't respond as Furanken continues to bordley stare at them. Furanken pulls up a large folder and flips through. The class watch him as he does so. It takes him a little while, but he eventually finds what he's looking for. He then pulls out an electrical tester from his coat pocket and wheels towards Utage.

"Utage Kaminari?"

"Yes?" responds a wary Utage, her cables raised up.

"Use your quirk on this tester." Furanken hold up a bare metal end towards the nervous blonde.

Utage doesn't say anything but gently extends her cable onto the end of the tester and activates her quirk. Electricity sparks from the end of her cables and the electrical tester beeps as the power rises.

**Utage Kaminari! Quirk! Electrical Cords!**

**Her earlobes are cables that can release and absorb electricity.**

**They can even be used to sense electrical fields.**

**And they can extend over a fair distance.**

Furanken watches the tester. "That's enough."

The blonde cancels the current of electricity, the moment she repositions her cables to the side of her head Furanken wheels past her and stops when he reaches Shou. Shou's natural body light begins to increase causing many in the class to look away. Furanken, however, doesn't look away he then raises a large syringe and needle. The sight causes Shou to pass out and Furanken is able to extract some of the glowing blood from the teen.

This process continues, Furanken wheels from one student to the next. He either asks them to perform a small task such as lifting something or temporarily activating their quirk, or he takes a sample from them such as a test tube of water from Una's hair and pieces of fur from Tanuki and Mitchio. Every student he visits is left frozen in nerves and fear, nobody bothered to speak up being to thrown off by the odd situation.

Eventually, there's only three students that have yet to be approached by the strange man; these three students are Genma Hazaki, Kyuen Midoriya, and Ioko Sakishiro. Furanken stares into the pair of golden eyes leering at him as well as the shark-like teeth barring at him. But Furanken is unfazed, he grabs his head screw and begins to turn it. Meanwhile, the other remaining students watch with nervous anticipation.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Genma continues his silent staring constant with the dead-eyed man, but even he's beginning to break into a nervous cold sweat.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

The crimson-haired teen tenses up waiting for Furanken to speak, but the silence becomes unbearable. "What's the point of this!?"

Furanken's raises an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"What are you up to?" Furanken still doesn't answer. "What do you want?" Still no answer. "What's the point of all this!? What's with these tests!? What's it for!?"

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Furanken stops turning his screw and the two sit there in tense silence. Finally, he responds. "Oh, so that's it." Furanken slowly observes the rest of the class. "Can I assume you all have the same questions and concerns?"

There's no verbal response but a few heads silently nod.

"Well to answer your question. I have a very simple motive: experimentation and observation. That's all a true scientist cares about." Furanken arms folded across the back of his rolling chair and his glasses gloss over as he leans into his arms. "And, I am a scientist. Everything in the world is an experimental test subject. Of course, that includes myself as well." Silence once again falls over the class as Furanken gazes at each of the students as if studying them for weaknesses.

Genma begins to shake, not in fear, but in annoyance and anger.

Kyuen sitting several seats down notices. "Hey, Hazaki try to behave yourself, alright?"

Genma clicks his tongue in response.

Furanken's glasses gloss over again. "You all have such unique quirks. Each one is quite different from one another." Furanken holds up his folder and turns to the sixth page. "Genma Hazaki, quirk: Demon's Blood. A transformation type quirk that allows you to feed into your violent and destructive tendencies."

"Excuse me!?"

Ignoring him, Furanken turns to the thirteenth page in his folder. "Kyuen Midoriya, quirk: Ishim. A quirk named after the angel of fire ice, how appropriate."

Kyuen gets a worried look on her face. "H-how do you know our quirks?"

"Well I am a teacher, of course I would have access to this information. Admittedly I am disappointed by your quirk Kyuen." Furanken once again begins to turn his screw. "I was hoping you would have something that resembles more of your father's quirk." Panic and shock runs through Kyuen "Honestly, his quirk is so baffling to me, I mean, how can one man have so much power." Furanken predatory gaze falls on the emerald-haired girl. "Maybe you can tell me."

Kyuen shakes in her seat, unable to come up with a response. 'Does he know?'

Akugun struggles to stand up but he just falls back into his seat. "Hey, you better watch yourself!"

"Oh My." Furanken turns towards the bed-headed boy with brown hair. "You're an interesting one as well." He turns to the second page of his folder. "Akugun Bakugou, quirk: Gravity Burst. A perfect combination of both your parents' quirks. My, you are quite the interesting specimen." Furanken continues turning the large metal crew.

Squeak. Squeak. Click.

(Play "Soul Eater SoundTrack - Krieg" [_**Author's Note: you may need to replay it one more time if it ends before this next fight scene is over**_])

"Now that I've collected the necessary initial data from all of you." Prof. Stein gives a predatory smile as he closes his folder. "I think we're ready to begin the experiment."

"Huh?" Genma raises an eyebrow. "Who in the hell do you think you are old man!?"

Not a second later, Furanken slams his fist into Genma sending him falling from his seat.

"Hazaki!" Ioko shouts as she shoots up from her seat, other students try to as well but aren't able to.

"Hm." The now standing Furanken turns his head towards the worried brunette. "Ah, Ioko Sakishiro, quirk: Substitute. A teleporter, that's quite rare for a quirk. You'll make a fine test subject."

And in a blink of an eye Furanken appears in front of the oblivious girl and he punches her in the gut. Ioko heaves as she's sent flying back and slamming into the large window.

"Sakishiro!" shouts the class in worry.

Ioko is shriveled up on the floor, coughing and wheezing.

"Leave her alone!"

Without looking, Furanken swiftly avoids Genma's punch. Resulting in the red clawed teen to crash through the window but acting fast he uses his red claw to grab the window ledge.

"Hazaki!" Kikue shouts from her seat, but the purple-haired girl seems to be struggling to move. "you mustn't attack a teacher!"

"Actually," interrupts Furanken. "in this case you must. In case you haven't noticed the class has officially begun." He gestures his finger at the students as if to say, come and get me. "Show me what you got."

No longer wanting to watch her fellow classmates get pummeled, Kyuen activates both the red and white wristbands. Meanwhile, Genma is climbing his way back into the classroom and the rest of the class move about in their seats but they find themselves unable to move, so much so that Akugun is practically trying to shake himself free. Kyuen launches a stream of ice at the scientist. Acting fast, Furanken grabs Genma by the wrist and uses him as a human shield, intercepting the ice and encasing him in it.

Kyuen gasps and in that moment of showing worry Furanken manages to get near her and knees her to the floor. Kyuen tumbles back hitting a few desks as her classmates visibly struggle to get out of their seats.

Furanken stares down at her. "Midoriya, your quirk is quite amazing. You have a mutation of your mother's quirk, but yet… your grandmother on your father's side was able to levitate objects. So, you have a combination from both of your parents. Yet, your father's quirk doesn't match up with that logic. So, could you please tell me why that is?"

Kyuen's eyes widen. 'Does he know? Or is he just...curious?' She then narrows her eyes. 'Also, who is he? He has to be a pro, but who is he?'

In a blink of an eye, Furanken gets behind Kyuen and strikes his right arm into the side of her body. In that instant Kyuen can feel tiny threads piercing their way through the skin between her right arm and the right side of her body. She falls onto her left side.

"What did you? Huh?" She finds that she can't remove her right arm from the side of her body. She wiggles her hand but her arm refuses to move and every time she tries to she can feel tiny threads pulling against her, restraining her.

Genma finally breaks free from his frozen restraints. "Shit!" He glares at his classmates. "Aren't you guys going to join in!?"

"We can't." responds Haigo, he even detaches his arms but even then, he can't stand up.

"Huh?"

"Our bodies won't move." clarifies Soun

Warau chips in. "It feels like tiny strings are binding us to our desks and the floor."

With that information, Kyuen finally realizes the truth. "Wait, that's it!" She stares up at the silver-haired man. "You're the underground hero...Professor Stein."

"You finally realized?" asks Furanken. "Yes, well you see students, the reason you can't move is because of my quirk."

**Furanken Shutain. The Experimenting Hero, Professor Stein. Quirk: Thread Sutures.**

**When he makes contact with an object or opponent he can generate threads to sew an object to any surface.**

**It's especially useful when capturing his latest test subjects.**

Akugun continues his frantic struggle to free himself. "When did he even do this!?" His eyes widen in realization. "He did it when he experimented with each of us!"

Genma launches himself over his classmates as he aims for Prof. Stein. "You piece of shi-ARRGH!" Prof. Stein uppercuts Genma upward, who slams into the ceiling stitching his entire body to it.

Genma struggles to break free and he tries to morph his right hand, but he can't. Hell, he even loses feeling in his arm.

"Don't bother struggling." Prof. Stein adjusts his glasses. "I stitched your blood vessels so tightly that your body is preventing you from using your quirk."

"You what?"

Prof. Stein smirks as he watches Genma's reaction. "Yes, thanks to those videos from your Hero Training and your files I was able to conclude that closing up your blood vessels will prevent you from using your quirk. Because I slowed down the flow of blood so dramatically your body must prioritize that over letting you use your quirk."

Kyuen manages to stand back up just by using one arm. She stares down at her left side. 'If I use my fire side I could seriously hurt someone. Then again.'

Kyuen charges with her left hand ready to strike a punch, she manipulates fire to form around her fist. "Take this! Improvised attack, Fire Fist!" But Prof. Stein knocks her off her feet, grabs her left arm, and twists it behind her back.

"That was impressive. If I was any normal opponent that attack would have surely won you the fight."

Akugun's struggling increases so much so that blood leaks out from where the thin strings are holding him. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. HER!" Akugun releases a gravity blast aimed at his desk causes a shockwave and kicking up a cloud of rubble and dust.

The shockwave pushes against his bounded classmates, even Prof. Stein must brace himself, and he loses his grip on Kyuen who manages to roll away.

Akugun springs out from the dust cloud. "You're going down!" Akugun stomps his foot on the ground and he pounds his hand into Prof. Stein's back, blasting him with his quirk. The blast causes another dust cloud to form and a shockwave that hits his classmates and breaks the windows, shattering them, and causing the shards to float in zero gravity.

Akugun smirks as he takes a knee. "Got ya."

"Nice try." Akugun's eyes widen as Prof. Stein remains standing completely unaffected by the blast or the zero gravity.

Watching from above, Genma demands some answers. "What's going on!? How were you not affected by that!?"

Akugun looks up in shock. "You...canceled...my zero gravity?"

Prof. Stein takes off his glasses wiping them with his sweater. "Not exactly." He turns his head towards the surprised brunette. "Take a look at my feet."

Akugun and the nearest students do so, and they gasp when they see thin strings entwined between the Prof. Stein's shoes and the floor.

"You sewed yourself to the floor!?"

"Yup." Prof. Stein puts his glasses back on.

"But how did you know to do that?"

"Don't you remember how I examined your quirk when I first arrived here? When I did that, I familiarized myself with your power. So now I can come up with the best counter to match it. That's how I came up with this strategy." Prof. Stein points at his feet. "Also, as you've probably figured out by now that my quirk activates through contact, however, I don't have to be the one to initialize it."

Akugun looks down, he tries lifting his feet, but he's sewed to the floor. The boy with explosion-like blush on his cheeks scowls. "You bastard."

"That was a fun experiment, but now it's my turn." Prof. Stein smiles as he kicks Akugun, the brunette slams into the ground where more stitches tie him to the ground, and in a very uncomfortable position. Prof. Stein raises his leg and then brings it down on Akugun's head, smashing him into the ground and knocking him out.

"Aku-chan!" screams Kyuen

"Bakugou!" screams Class 1-A

Kyuen scrambles to Akugun and bends over him trying to wake him, while the rest of the class watch in silent horror. "Aku-chan are you alright? Can you hear me?"

As Kyuen tries to help her friend, Prof. Stein begins to turn his screw.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"You bastard!" shouts Genma. "When I get down from here, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll have to stitch each piece of it back together!"

"My my my so unrefined." Prof. Stein chuckles to himself as he continues to turn the large screw. "That's no way for a student to speak to a teacher."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"Maybe I should continue the lesson."

"Enough!" shouts a female voice. "Why are you doing this!?"

Prof. Stein frowns as he turns towards the source of the yell. Ioko, with tears in her eyes, stands shakily near the broken windows.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"Remember when I said I was a scientist," answers the mad scientist. "specifically, a quirk scientist. That's why I'm at U.A. I love quirks, I'm fascinated by them. And this school is a great way for me to experiment with a wide assortment of them. But hero course students show off their quirks best in a combat setting."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"That's why I'm doing this…I'm testing the power and to an extent the limit of your quirks." Prof. Stein takes a step towards the shaking teen. "Speaking of I haven't had the chance to observe your quirk just yet." Prof. Stein launches himself at the defenseless teen.

"Sakishiro!" her classmates shout

Prof. Stein reaches his hand out towards the terrified girl, the students watch as his hand approaches her face, and Ioko activates her quirk. An aura of glimmering magenta light surrounds her and in a blink of light she's gone. Prof. Stein hand grips something soft yet firm.

The mad scientist breaks into a nervous sweat. "I'm, um...so sorry."

Creati's eyebrow twitches as she glares at the stupid man. BAM! Prof. Stein's face is smashed into the floor, above him a huffing Creati wields a large metal hammer. At the open door stands a shaking Ioko, who used her teleporting quirk to switch places with Creati.

"Are you insane!?" shouts an enraged Creati as she puts down the oversized hammer and adjusts her dark business suit.

Prof. Stein groans as he picks himself up, blood dripping from his head. "Ms. Yaoyorozu how nice of you to drop by."

Creati's glare strengthens. "What were you thinking!?"

Prof. Stein rubs his sore head. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Why are you attacking the students!? You promised that if I gave you the students' files then we wouldn't have a repeat of last year!"

"What's the problem," Prof. Stein smiles and waves off the incident. "all of the students are still in one piece!"

"There's a student unconscious on the floor!" Creati points her hand at Kyuen who has Akugun's head on her lap. "And you caused major property damage." She waves her hand at the broken windows and damaged floor.

"Oh come, on you can't blame me for that. And besides it's not as bad as last year."

"There shouldn't be any damage here in the first place!"

The two U.A. staff members continue to argue as the students watch in confusion still attached to their desks and floor, or in Genma's case the ceiling.

"Can't you release them already!?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Prof. Stein snaps his fingers and the stitches on the students disappear allowing them their freedom. Genma yelps as he crashes onto the floor and Kyuen flexes her left arm as it's freed.

Creati groans as she uses her hands to smoothen out her headache. "What am I going to do with you?"

The stitched-up scientist chuckles. "If it makes you feel better you can take the cost for the damages out of my salary."

Creati grumbles, "No, that doesn't make me feel better." Creati sighs heavily before walking over to Kyuen and the unconscious Akugun. She squats down near the teens. "Let's get you two to the nurse's office." She then looks up at Ioko, who has stopped shaking. "You too." She then turns her head to face a grumbling and pissed off Genma. "You could probably use a checkup as well."

Genma grumbles but doesn't say anything as he picks himself up from the floor.

Creati brushes her business skirt as she stands up. "As for the rest of you you're free to go home." She then bows. "I apologize for your teacher's actions and I promise that he won't do it again."

"Unlikely." says Prof. Stein under his breath, but a couple of students hear him, and their eyes widen in fear.

The students quickly grab their belongings and exit the classroom as fast as they can without running.

Creati notices Kyuen struggling to pick her friend up. "Mr. Hazaki would you mind helping Ms. Midoriya take Mr. Bakugou to the nurse's office."

Genma scoffs, "Why should I?" His expression quickly changes from arrogance to surprise when he turns his head towards the U.A. dean.

Creati has a dark look on her face despite the sweet smile and she tightly holds the large metal hammer. "May you please help them?"

Genma nervously sweats but compiles. "Sure! Whatever!" He says nervously.

He walks over and grabs Akugun by the legs as Kyuen has him by the shoulders and they make their way out of the classroom with Ioko standing by ready to assist them.

A few minutes pass and Octovade, and his everlasting smile, peak out from the side of the doorway. "So how did it go?"

Creati growls, scaring Octovade as she stomps past and leaves to calm herself.

Octovade turns towards his fellow teacher and waits for an answer.

Prof. Stein begins to turn the large screw. "I like this group. Their quirks are fascinating."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"Yes, each one of them is unique and strong in their own right. But what are your initial thoughts of the students themselves?"

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"They'll make fine guinea pigs for my experiments."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Prof. Stein continues. "That said, some of them have proven to be more…stubborn than the others."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"And what about the hidden power that Mr. Hazaki has?"

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"I'm not sure. That requires more research."

Squeak. Squeak. Click.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So how as Ch.8? Did you like it? How was Prof. Stein? Seriously, leave me a comment or two about your thoughts, I really love hearing from you guys.**_

_**Also I have posted Character Profiles for Utage Kaminari on "My Hero Academia: Future Fights - Characters".**_


	9. Move-In Day

_**Author's Note: Like I said last chapter this chapter will mainly be used to explore the OCs a lot more, especially Genma Hazaki. That said it is still a fun chapter. I have added Character Profiles for Kenji Nouenbou, Professor Stein, and Sakura Nozomi into "My Hero Academia: Future Fights - Characters". I **_**_have changed Prof. Stein's quirk to Thread Sutures. _**_**Also there are a lot of easter eggs from movies, My Hero Academia, and other anime scattered across this chapter. Let me know if you find them all; some are obvious while others may not be.**_

* * *

Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) closes up a medium sized box. He wipes his head as he stands up and gazes at his apartment. The small domain is empty with the only items in the room being two large boxes, a stuffed duffle bag, and a backpack. Even the bed and small table are gone, having been shipped out earlier that day. Genma sighs as he takes in the peaceful silence and takes a moment to look at his reflection in the glass windowed door. His golden eyes stare back at him and his crimson messy-hair perfectly matches his dark red hoodie and he's wearing dark-grey jeans with black gym shoes.

"Good morning, Toba!" shouts a female voice.

Genma springs back in surprise. "What the hell!?" He spins towards his intruder. "Sakura!? How'd you get in here!?"

"Oh, please Toba. You know nothing can keep me out."

"True, but what are you doing here?"

Standing behind with an innocent and cheery smile is a periwinkle haired girl with twin pigtails that drape from the sides of her head. Sakura stuffs her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie with pink trims. "Well you mentioned that you'd be moving into U.A. today soooo…" She gives her friend a cheeky smile waiting for him to get the hint.

Genma gives a heavy sigh. "Fine." He drags a hand across his face. "Do you want to help me move into my dorm?"

Sakura cheers. "Aw, I thought you'd never ask."

A sweat drop can be seen on Genma's head. 'Why do I have the feeling that I'll regret this.'

**Ch.9 Move-In Day**

Sakura carries one of the smaller boxes and Genma's black and yellow backpack. Walking next to her, Genma uses his morphed arm to carry a box on his shoulder while also carrying a large duffle bag. The pair walk across town towards the train station, they watch as people with mobility and speed type quirks use the track lane that's next to the sidewalk. On the other side of the street a parallel track lane had people moving in the opposite direction. Overhead both the sidewalk and the track lane people with flying based quirks travel over head in flight lanes outlined by thin poles with lights at the top.

Genma and Sakura pass by a few shops and small businesses. In one restaurant the two can see the cook using his fire quirk to heat up the food while a woman working the cashier uses her multiple arms to write down orders, wrap up the food, and serve it.

As they approach the train station, they pass a yard where they can see a woman sliding her hands across her bushes, trimming them with her cutting quirk. Afterward they witness a man using his stilt like legs to reach up and repair a nearby stoplight. A little later a pro hero in a black and white skin-tight bodysuit and a black and yellow helmet appears overhead. The hero aims one of his cylindrical shaped elbows out and fires a line of tape to a nearby building before flinging himself away.

Eventually, the pair make it to the train station and board the train that'll take them to Musutafu. While on the train Sakura pesters Genma with questions about U.A. some questions include: Who are your teachers and what are they like? Are you enjoying your classes? What classes are you taking? How do you like your classmates? Etc.

Genma, begrudgingly, answers her questions with the sole purpose that it'll keep her quiet. He then tells her about Octovade, Lemillion, Creati, Itsy-Bitsy, and Prof. Stein as well as what they teach.

Sakura pulls on the strings of her black hoodie. "Professor Stein, huh. I think I've heard of him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's an underground hero who's known for experimenting on villains that he encounters."

A sweat drop forms on the crimson-haired boy's head. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura tilts her head in curiosity, her periwinkle pigtails drop down as she does so.

"Well…" Genma explains the events of the previous day, that Prof. Stein immobilized most of the class and then assaulted him and several other students.

Sakura frowns. "Wow, that's bad."

A somber look appears on Genma's face. "Yeah, but it could have been worse…"

Sakura touches a hidden scar on her arm and winces when she feels the scar underneath. "I guess so…"

They sit in pungent silence as their minds think back to more dark times.

Sakura shakes her head and tries to give a reassuring smile. "So, what are your classmates like?"

It works to snap Genma out of his stumper. "Well, let me think. Hm, they're very... different."

"Explain."

"Well Bakugou has a powerful quirk as does Midoriya. Um, this girl, Sakishiro, is a teleporter but she's incredibly shy. There's also this other girl who can multiply her arms and legs, she acts nice but she's kinda bossy. There's also a guy who's a giant beetle, another guy who thinks he's a ninja, oh, and there's a talking raccoon dog."

"Like that's his quirk?"

"No, he's an actual raccoon dog."

"Seriously!?" Sakura grabs her crimson-haired friend and starts shaking him.

"Yeah!" replies a dizzy Genma

Sakura finally lets him go. "Oh, I can't wait to meet them!"

Genma rubs his head. "You may not be able to."

"Huh?"

"Well you're not a student so you won't be allowed in."

"But can't you just get me a guest pass?"

"I guess so."

"Even if you can't." She gives him a playful wink. "They won't be able to keep me out."

"I guess not."

After a fifteen-minute train ride and a quick stroll the two make it to U.A. where Sakura takes a moment to admire the huge and inspiring building.

Genma passes the gate, places his box and duffle bag down, and turns to the awestricken Sakura. "Wait here."

He leaves her there and enters the building, he returns a few minutes later, and hands her a small white card. He then holds out his electronic U.A. pass.

"I just need you to fill out the form on the app and then I can activate the card." he explains.

Sakura nods and takes the U.A. pass and types in the required information into the electronic form. Afterward Genma scans the code on the card and activates it before holds it out to the excited girl. Sakura reaches for it but Genma pulls it away, she gives him an accusing look, but he explains.

"Don't make me regret this." And Genma holds it out to her.

Sakura huffs. "Fine." And then swipes the pass from his hand.

After walking around the main U.A. building Genma and Sakura spot the long street lined with large dorm buildings. Each one boldly announces which class is being housed there in giant bolded letters. After passing the 1-C and 1-B buildings Genma and Sakura arrive at a dorm labeled as Class 1-A: Heights Alliance.

Sakura bawls her fists, looking more excited about the dorm than Genma. "This is it."

"I guess so." Genma steps forward adjusting the box in his morphed arm. "Let's go."

Genma uses his free arm to open the large door, the door swings open revealing a large common room with a lounge and a dining area, about five Class 1-A members mill about the common room.

"Hi, Hazaki." Greets Utage Kaminari (Electrical Cords)from the couch. She then notices his companion. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"I'm Sakura Nozomi and it's great to meet you!" Sakura unceremoniously drops the box she was carrying; the sound of breaking dishes can be heard from inside and raises her hand in the air as a gesture of goodwill and friendship to all present.

"The stuff in there was breakable." grumbles Genma

Suddenly Rakish Ashitaka (Footloose) races into the room, as if he could sense the presence of the opposite gender. "Hello!" He slides on one knee holding his hat out in a passionate gesture. "It's such a pleasure to meet." He grabs the surprised Sakura by the hand. "And may I just say that you-"

"Welcome!" Kikue Hana (Polymia) clasps her hands around Sakura's while using an extra arm to shove Rakish out of the way. "It's so nice to meet you." Sakura bows her head. "I'm the class rep. of Class 1-A, Kikue Hana."

Sakura stares up at her with curiosity. "You're very pretty." she says bluntly.

Kikue blushes and extra pair of arms extend and cup her face. "Why, thank you."

After a few more complements from Sakura and Kikue flustering about them the purple-haired maiden manages to compose herself. "But I'm afraid guests aren't allowed on the premises."

"That's okay," Sakura holds up her guest pass and gabs her thumb towards Genma who's leaning against the wall waiting for her to finish. "Toba here got me a guest pass and I'm only here to help him move in." Genma's eye widen, a hint of nervousness can be seen within them.

"Whose Toba?" asks Soun Ren (Drill Hands) as he approaches the two girls other classmates follow wanting to introduce themselves to their guest.

Sakura sweats nervously. "Oh, um, I meant Genma. Yeah! I meant to say Genma. You see Toba's his nickname"

'How do you get Toba as a nickname?' think the hero course students.

'Great explanation, Sakura.' thinks Genma

While Sakura interacts with a few more members of Class 1-A, Genma is approached by the fedora wearing Rakish and the zombie like boy, Haigo Yokowari (Self-Amputate), and they begin pestering their hot-blooded classmate about Sakura.

"What's the deal?" asks a grinning Haigo as he lightly taps his elbow against Genma.

"Yeah," agrees Rakish. "how does a jerk like you end up as friends with someone like her."

Genma growls, "I've known her since we were little."

"Aw, the old childhood friends trope." Rakish secludes himself in the corner and an air of depression surrounds him. "Dammit, that means I haven't got a chance with her." He begins sobbing.

Ignoring him, Genma talks to Haigo. "So, have you guys finished packing already?"

"Um, yeah."

Soun overhears the question and inserts him into the conversation. "Dude it's already 14:00 most of us have been here since early this morning."

"Whatever, can anyone tell me which is my room?"

"Sure, it's the third room on the second floor." responds Soun

Without saying a word, Genma grabs his bag and adjusts his duffle bag before heading towards the elevator.

Soun frowns. "Jeeze, you're welcome, dude."

The elevator door opens revealing Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) and Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) both carrying folded boxes with the name Bakugou scribbled onto them.

Kyuen adjust her emerald-haired bang from her face so she can clearly see, her green eyes shimmer in the light of the elevator, and even now she's wearing the red and white bracelets. She's also wearing a blue t-shirt that reads _It's You're Quirk!_, white shorts, and red shoes.

Standing next to her is Akugun whose brown hair looks even more ruffled and his explosion-shaped blushes are very visible. He's wearing a black shit that reads _Die!_ with dark green pants and brown boots.

The two notice the golden eyed boy. The two males leer at each other not saying a word while Kyuen anxiously waits for them to do something.

Eventually, Akugun decides to end the silence. "Red."

Genma gives a curt nod. "Bakugou." An awkward silence follows.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy, huh?"

"I guess so." Genma's eyes shift away. "But it could have been worse…" he mutters to himself.

Kyuen sort of hears him but attempts to change the subject rather than ask about it. "Do you need help moving your stuff?"

"No, I don't own a lot anyway."

Sakura approaches them from behind. "Hi, I'm Sakura Nozomi and I'm a friend of Toba here."

Kyuen and Akugun look to Genma. "Toba?"

"It's a nickname." he grumbles

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Nozomi." Kyuen gestures a hand towards herself and to Akugun. "I'm Kyuen Midoriya and this is Akugun Bakugou."

"Midoriya and Bakugou? Oh, Toba's mentioned you two."

"Really? What did he say?" asks Kyuen, meanwhile, Akugun raises an eyebrow and silently observes the two teens in front of him.

Sakura cups her chin. "Let me think." She snaps her fingers. "Right, he said that you both have powerful quirks."

"Is that it?"

"Nope," She points at Kyuen. "he also mentioned that you like to meddle in situations that don't concern you, those bracelets were a gift from your parents, you were accepted into U.A. through recommendations, and overall you're a very nice person."

"Um, well thank you?"

"As for you!" Sakura points a finger at Akugun who scowls in response. "You're a very passionate fighter, but you have a short fuse but that you never really let your anger control your actions, you also could have been accepted through recommendations, but you chose to take the exam yourself."

Akugun's eyes shift towards the crimson-haired boy. "Sounds like Red talks about us a lot."

Sakura giggles to herself rather than answer.

Genma, tired of the conversation, enters the elevator herding Kyuen and Akugun to exit. "That's enough talking already. I've still got to put all my stuff in my dorm. Hey Sakura, aren't you going to help out? I mean that's why you're here."

"Fine, whatever you say." Sakura runs back and grabs the box she left near the door. She jogs back into the elevator flashing a smile at Kyuen and Akugun. Before the elevator door closes, she turns back to the watching students. "It was nice meeting you!" And the door shuts.

They stand in silence as the elevator begins to move upward. Genma gives Sakura a curious look. "You know, I never told you those things about Midoriya or Bakugou."

A malicious smile appears on the girl's face transforming her face from kind and cheery to creepy and devious. "Well after you mentioned them a week ago," She turns her head and gives Genma a knowing look. "I just couldn't resist learning more about them."

Meanwhile, the few members of Class 1-A left in the common room gather around the couches and discuss their excitement and expectations of living in a dorm. Kyuen and Akugun stand near the elevator, watching if it will reopen.

"That was kinda odd." admits Kyuen

"I guess," replies her childhood friend. "but to be honest. Hazaki just sort of rubs me the wrong way."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's just something not right about him or his friend for that matter."

As the two ponder to themselves, Kenji Nouenbou sits at a nearby table reading a book, his butter-yellow hair really stands out with his three pink colored antennas. Kenji peers at the two teens through his green lensed glasses. "I couldn't agree more." he mutters to himself.

Just then, from the opposite side of the room, the elevator leading to the girl's wing opens and steps out a shy looking Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute). She's wearing a crepe-pink sweater and light grey pants. She also has a magenta clip holding her caramel-brown hair to the side.

"Did you finish moving in?" asks Kikue

"Uh, I-uh, yes!" replies Ioko

"That's good. Hazaki and his friend just arrived so that means everyone is finally here."

Ioko's hazel-eyes widen and glimmer in the light coming in from the large windows. "Hazaki's here?"

* * *

After thirty minutes or so Genma manages to finish his bed, the pieces having been shipped over earlier that day, while Sakura finishes putting the last of Genma's shirts into the closet. Genma wipes his head as he takes in his new home.

His bed's on the far right corner opposite to his closet, on the far left corner is his desk and dresser which were both provided by U.A., both sit near the window-screened doors that lead to a small balcony, on top of his dresser is a TV, and finally he has his little coffee table in the center of the room. Other than that, there's nothing really colorful or extravagant about the room, even his bed is a solid light-blue with no patterns or designs.

Sakura voices the same opinion. "You need some decorations or something, this room is to plain. Maybe a poster or some other curtains than these plain ones." She grabs and tugs the beige colored curtains that drape from the balcony doors.

"You're not the one living here so why do you care?"

"Well unlike you I actually care about appearances."

"Says the girl that can disappear."

Sakura huffs, "Don't be mean! Speaking of being mean, you should try to get along with your classmates a little more."

"Why should I?" Genma turns away, hiding his face from Sakura. "I may not even be here for that long..."

Sakura frowns and a deep sadness crosses her face. "Even so, you should take this opportunity to get to know them, make some friends, connect with people!"

Genma doesn't answer. Knowing she won't get an answer she continues. "All I'm saying is that you never know what the future holds, but you'll never find out if you don't bother trying to get along with people."

Genma still doesn't turn to face her nor does he reply.

Sakura gives a heavy sigh, "And besides, people may get suspicious if you don't socialize with them."

"Maybe you're right…but it could also end badly."

Sakura leers at him.

"But I can give it a shot, I guess."

* * *

Ioko stands in front of the third room on the third floor, she rubs her hands together as she suffers from her anxiety, she's been standing there for a while now trying to stir-up the little courage she has. 'Come on Ioko you can do this. You're just going to say hello." She gives the intimidating door a determined look." So just knock…just knock…JUST KNOCK!' She finally reaches for the door but the door knob shakes as it's turned from the other side.

Sakura appears first as the door swings open. "Come on let's head down and-oh, hi, who are you?"

Ioko freezes up, 'Who's she!? Is she Hazaki's gi-gir-girlfr-'

"Oh, Sakishiro," Genma appears behind Sakura and he steps forward, he locks eyes with Sakura who gives him a commanding look. Genma sighs before complying, "How are you, Sakishiro?" Rather than looking at the girl in question he gives Sakura a look as if asking if what he did was right.

Sakura taps her fist into her palm. "Sakishiro, oh, Toba told me about you." She gestures to Genma.

'He did!?'

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Sakura Nozomi and I'm a friend of Toba here."

"Um, who's Toba."

"She means me...it's a nickname." answers Genma

"Oh," Ioko faces Sakura and tries to give her a smile. "well I'm Ioko Sakishiro, but you already knew that." She gives an awkward laugh as she finishes her sentence.

Sakura silently observes the nervous girl before bluntly asking, "Tell me Sakishiro, do you like Toba?"

"WHAT!?" Ioko screams in confusion, she's absolutely thrown off by the question.

"I mean do you consider him a friend; do you enjoy his company?"

"Um, I-I guess so."

Sakura's smile widens. "This is perfect." She straightens up before bowing down to a 90-degree angle. "As Toba's childhood friend it's my duty to make sure he takes care of himself, however, I can't always be there for him. Can I count on you to do so in my place?"

"I, uh, I, uh, yes?" Ioko looks to Genma for confirmation but he just stands there completely bored with the conversation.

Sakura stands back up. "Great!"

Genma silently watches as Sakura continues to pester Ioko. 'That's Sakura always manipulating others to do what she wants.' Seeing that Ioko is clearly uncomfortable with the situation Genma decides to intervene. "Was there something you needed, Sakishiro?"

Sakura finally quiets down, allowing Ioko to answer. "Oh, um, I just wanted to say hi and see if you needed some help moving in."

Sakura gains a shit eating grin on her face. "Aw, see you're already on top of things." Rather than calm the girl, Ioko blushes and smiles shyly.

"Thanks, but we just finished see." Genma steps to the side allowing Ioko to peer into the room.

Ioko takes a look and has the same opinion as the other two. "You're room's really plain and empty looking."

"See I told you!" cheers Sakura

"Shut up!" shouts Genma

"Oh, I know," Ioko nervously waves her hand. "I've got something in my room that you can have. It should help liven the place up."

"Really?" asks Sakura as she smiles and claps her hands. "That would be great."

"Just follow me, it's in my room." And with that the caramel-haired girl leads the way back towards the elevator.

Genma and Sakura follow her to the common room where Kikue, Utage, Soun, and Haigo are gathered around the couches.

"That was fast." says Kikue as she notices the trio enter the common room. "Did you finish moving all your belongings already?"

Genma is about to answer but Sakura intervenes with a devious glint in her eyes. "Actually, we thought we could use all of your help with something."

"What is it?'

"You see thanks to some...unfortunate circumstances my dear friend Toba here lacks some major social skills and interests, as seen by his empty room. And a part of that is he's never really had the chance to learn what he really likes. So, I was wondering if you guys would be willing to lend or donate something to him that'll allow him to explore some new interests or at least allow him to decorate his dorm."

Kikue raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I don't know if I'm comfortable giving something to someone so destructive." adds Soun

Sakura nods in understanding. "I understand your concerns but please give him a chance. I promise you won't regret it."

A moment of silence falls over the room before Kikue breaks it. "I'll do it."

"What?" Utage gives Kikue a concerned look.

"As class rep. it's my job to oversee everyone's wellbeing, and if this will help than I'm more than willing to offer my services."

The other three students sit in silence pondering about what to do.

Haigo grins and leans back into the couch. "I'm in, too."

"Why?" asks Soun

"Because I finally get it!" Haigo shoots put off the couch and jabs a finger at Genma. "You have a tragic past full of dark secrets and tragedy, and now your here to move past your history and make something of yourself!"

"..." No one in the room can muster a reply or reaction as they stare at Haigo as if he grew a second head, but in their world that's a legit possibility.

"Ha ha ha," Haigo laughs at their faces. "or you're just socially awkward and you deal with it by pushing people away and then hate them for leaving!"

A sweat drop appears on Genma's head, "Sure let's go with that."

"I know! I've got a great idea!" Kikue pulls out her phone and begins typing at a fast pace. A few seconds later everyone's phones, minus Sakura's, go off in their pockets. They each pull them out and find that the class rep. has set up a Class 1-A group chat and a message explaining that Genma will be visiting each of their dorms and they will have the chance to show him what they like and donate something to him to help him branch out. Another text explains why they are doing this, and honestly it makes Genma sound like a pity case. A final text also explains that Genma brought a guest for the day, so they won't be surprised when they meet her.

The students present in the room all share the same thought. 'How'd she type this up so quickly!?'

Many of the classmates text back right away willing to help out or at least it doesn't bother them.

Kikue stands up and really shows that she's the tallest girl in their class. "Let's start with me I have the perfect item to liven up your dorm."

And with that Genma, Ioko, and Sakura follow Kikue up to the fifth floor of the girl's wing. Kikue opens the door to her dorm revealing a very organized and comfortable room with hand woven quilts, dresser scarfs, and curtains covering all of her furniture. Kikue opens one of her drawers and pulls out the item inside. She opens it up presenting an oval shaped rug that's sangria-purple in color with white and yellow designs and patterns.

"This will be great way to bring some color into your room."

"It's beautiful." Ioko brushes her hand against the fabric, admiring the craftsmanship. "Where'd you get it?"

"I actually made it; knitting is a hobby of mine."

"That's wonderful."

"I can make you something too, Sakishiro."

"Really!?" Sakura's face instantly lights up. "That would be amazing!"

Kikue folds up the rug and places it into a bag that she lends to Genma. They then move onto the next room and knock on the door.

Una Furu (Wavy hair) opens the door, she's wearing a white casual dress that really accentuates with her ocean-like hair and beautiful skin. Her room has a major ocean aesthetic with many shades of blue, seashell themed items, and even a fish tank full of saltwater fish sits on her white small dresser. Inside the fish tank is a moorish idol with a scared fin, a puffer fish, a yellow tang, a cleaner shrimp, a royal gramma, a striped damselfish, even a pink starfish, and a little clown fish.

"Hello everyone," greets Una. "especially you Nozomi."

"Same." replies Sakura

Sakura holds up a beautiful windchime, it has an aqua-blue glass top with a shiny silver chime and a white ribbon hangs from it. "Here you go, Hazaki. It's a windchime, it makes a great decoration and it can be rather soothing. Hopefully, it can help you with your… destructive nature."

"Excuse me!?" snaps Genma, but Sakura grabs his arm and begins pulling him away as Kikue takes the wind chime and thanks Una for her generosity.

The group moves down to the fourth floor. They stand in front of the fourth door and Ioko gives a nervous smile and opens the door. "Um, please come on in."

They enter her room and honestly, it's a lot more than what any of them expected. Everything in the room is high class with expensive furniture, extravagant decorations, and beautiful furnishings. Everything is in some shade of purple, pink, and/or white. The only normal items in the room are Ioko's cloths and a stuffed unicorn sitting on her bed.

Kikue, Sakura, and even Genma are in complete disbelief as they freeze up in shock.

Ioko stands in the middle of her bedroom as she faces her guests a nervous blush on her face. "I, uh, come from a well-off family…"

The shocked teens deadpan, 'You call this well-off?'

"Um, so, I want you to have this." Ioko holds up an elegant violet glass vase with white flower patterns.

Genma nods and gives the girl a small smile. "Thanks, Sakishiro."

"Ah ah ah, you're welcome!"

The group move on to the next room that's occupied by Sekiko Geki (Split-Up). The dark-skinned girl with chocolate-brown hair leers at the small group with her whitish-grey eyes. "Don't bother me." And she shuts door.

Everyone stares at the door as a pungent silence falls over them.

After collecting themselves, they move onto the next floor. There Utage greets them at her dorm which looks like a modified sound studio. Inside are several microphones, stereos, a recording station, and many electronic instruments. After throwing a few snide remarks at Genma she hands over a small stereo she also texts Genma a Soundcloud link with a playlist of some of her favorite songs.

Next stop is Utah Eikyuu (Lullaby) who's wearing comfortable pink pajamas looks like she just woke up from a nap, her fluffy pink hair bounces as she greets them, and she lightly rubs her hand against her right ram horn. Everything in her room is pink in color and there's an overabundance of pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets so much so that the floor is almost completely covered in them. She gives Genma a large chartreuse pillow with dark-green circles stitched all over it, it's also very plush and comfortable to the touch.

Genma has one thought as he squeezes his new pillow. 'This is a perfect pillow.'

The next room they visit is on the second floor and it belongs to Warau Odori (Springy Limbs). The powder-white skinned girl with rosy cheeks and a red button nose makes an extravagant show of greeting the arrivals, her spring like limbs wave about as she does so, somehow throughout the show her carrot-orange hair tied back into dual buns don't fall apart.

The decorating of her room looks like a circus exploded inside of it. Everything is brightly colored with posters, items, props, and furniture that all represent her love for clowning and the circus. She gives Genma a flashlight that changes color and has little clips that can create animal shaped shadow puppets when light.

Lastly, they arrive at the dorm of the final female member of Class 1-A. Kyuen opens the door and curiously gazes at the small group.

"Hey guys, thanks for dropping by." She swings her door open revealing a Japanese-styled room, everything from her furniture, to the floor, and the walls fit her extreme aesthetic.

The only things that don't mesh with the theme are the hero-based memorabilia scattered across the room. There are a few action figures on the shelves such as a man decked out all in green, another figure that has a grenade fetish, a woman figure with half-red and half-white hair, a white knight that reminds Genma of his classmate Tenshun, and several others. There's also several other hero merchandise such as a poster that reads _**I AM HERE! **_with a blonde muscular man in a American flag themed suit posing on it, on a Japanese styled coat rack hangs a green-swimsuit themed raincoat and a white hoodie with black sleeves and numerous purple pockets stitched into the front, and many other items are strewn about the dorm room.

"My house is a bit old fashioned, since that's what my Mom's comfortable with." answers Kyuen when she sees their shocked expressions.

"How'd you even get everything in here?" asks Kikue, her eyes wide with surprise and admiration.

"Aku-chan helped me out and in return I promised to help move his stuff in."

"That's a lot of hero stuff." says Genma as he also notices a pink fuzzy-pillow with what appears to be crooked yellow-horns poking out from it.

"It's because of my Dad…" Kyuen furiously rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "He's kind of a hero nerd so I am too. Speaking of which," Kyuen holds out a rolled-up poster to her crimson-haired classmate. "I want you to have this."

Genma slowly takes the poster and opens it up. On it is a red-haired man in a shirtless red costume, he clearly has some sort of body-durability quirk, and at the bottom the poster reads _Manly!_. "Thanks, Midoriya."

"Yeah, well I thought it would be good since it can help decorate your room and you can express your appreciation for heroes through it."

A dark look crosses Genma's eyes. "Yeah, my appreciation for heroes…"

Before Genma can dwell for very long, Sakura pumps her fist into the air gaining everyone' attention. "Alright, let's move onto the boy's side!"

Ioko nods, "Uh, o-okay."

"Yes, let's." agrees Kikue

And with that the girls begin to walk towards the stairs as they walk, they discuss which of the girl's room they like the best.

Genma rolls the poster back up and starts to follow but Kyuen grabs his arm. "Hey, Hazaki."

Genma turns to face her waiting for her to continue.

Kyuen averts her eyes before nervously voicing her concern. "Are you okay? At home I mean?"

Genma gives a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it would explain a lot: you're anger, your reckless behavior, also the text that Hana sent out said that you don't own a lot of things nor hobbies. So, I was wondering…"

Genma doesn't answer rather he just gives her an annoyed look.

Kyuen gets flustered and waves her hand about. "I mean, I know it's none of my business, but I was just wondering."

Genma turns away from her and his eyes gloss over as he remembers more harsher times, his hand reflective reaches for a hidden scar right at his heart. The golden-eyed boy takes a breath before replying. "Truth be told. I live alone and I don't have enough money to indulge in these types of things…that said it's not really any of your business to ask."

"Yes but are you sure you're okay!?"

Genma chuckles to himself. 'Huh, Sakura was right. She does like to meddle in things that don't concern her.' He sighs just as he answers. "I'm fine…so don't worry about it. Okay?"

Kyuen's eyes soften but before she can answer him Sakura appears from out of nowhere, grabbing Genma by the arm, and then dragging him away. "Toba! What are you doing here? Come on we still got others to visit."

Genma struggles and shouts as he's pulled away and Kyuen can only watch with concern and intrigue.

* * *

The group of four begin on the second floor where three of the male students live. Their first stop is Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) who's room consists of wooden furniture and red shaded furnishings that match Mitchio's own red fur. The fox boy gives Genma a beautiful wooden figurine of a wolf, he also flashes his razor-sharp black claws and proclaims that he carved the wolf out himself.

The next stop is Osha Hourau's (Beetle) room which is full on exercise equipment and oversized furniture to situate the large blue beetle man. The gentle giant donates a speedbag that's too small for him to use, but he figures that Genma will put it to good use.

They then visit Rakish's room and the womanizer immediately tries to hit on all three of the ladies. Sakura is flattered and Kikue is put off by it, but he causes great discomfort for Ioko and gets chopped on the head by Kikue. Rakish yelps in pain and cries for his dented fedora before fixing it and running into his room to grab his hat brush to clean it. The black-haired teen's room is neat and stylish with a lot of space for large speakers and a polished section of the floor allowing him to practice his dance moves. He gives Genma a box that holds a DVD that teaches beginners how to dance as well as a large matt that shows where one should step when dancing.

The group travel up the third floor where Genma's room is located. While Sakura drops off Genma's new belongings the rest of them visit Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine) who believes that this is a great way for Genma to finally connect with everybody and thus he's excited to help. Fittingly, the tall male hands over a bulletin board saying that it's great for posting notes, reminders, and photos. The blue-haired boy's room is well organized with many merchandises showcasing that same white knight that Genma saw in Kyuen's room such as posters, action figures, and school supplies with the knight's head as an eraser or his boot as a pencil sharpener.

In the neighboring dorm to Genma's is Akugun who boredly greets the teens. His room is full of military themed furnishings, lining the right wall are military weapons such as guns, crossbows, knives, and other equipment. The group can only hope that they're fake and Akugun does confirm that most of them are. The bed-headed boy also has a standing punching bag and a large telescope sitting on his balcony. He also has a few hero merchandise lying around such as a hat with an explosion on it, a pink and black colored softball with a distance meter on it, and a thick jacket that reads _Red Riot_ on the back.

"You can have this." Akugun drops a heavy box at Genma's feet, nearly smashing them in the process.

"What the hell's in there?" asks a wide-eyed Genma.

He opens the box and inside is a new set of artic-blue curtains, a desk lamp, a pack of pencils, a green grenade like pencil sharpener, and oddly a set of glow in the dark stars that can be pasted to the wall or ceiling.

"Are you sure you want to give it all up?" questions Kikue as she too peers into the box.

"Yup, it's full of crap that my Mom packed for me. She sneaked them all into the stuff that I actually wanted." Akugun sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "She can be really dotting sometimes. And besides most of the things she gave me I already have."

"Thanks, I guess." Genma's blood spews out of his arm and he uses his morphed arm to help carry the box into his dorm.

And with that they travel up to the next floor and they stop off at Soun's room first. Their classmate's room is unique with a steel framed bed and a steel dresser, he has a rock collection displayed upon several shelves, there are a couple plants placed around the room, and there's a small garden on his balcony with an array of gardening and digging materials stored there as well.

Soun explains that he loves getting his hands dirty, he spins his drill-like hands to help make his point. He gives Genma a little cactus claiming that it's easy to take care since he only needs to water it once a week and that it needs good amount of sunlight to survive.

After Genma pricks his finger on the cactus, earning himself an earful from Kikue and a chuckle from Sakura and Ioko, they move on to the next dormmate. Before they can even knock on the door, Kenji Nouenbou opens it as if expecting them, in his hand is a fresh cup of coffee.

"What's up?" he asks as he pushes up his white framed and green lensed glasses.

"Hi, Nouenbou." greets Kikue. "Did you read my text?"

"I did, and I do have something to give." Kenji allows his door to swing open as he walks over to his desk.

This gives the others a chance to observe his apartment. There are tall shelves lining the walls with rows of books, there's also a large TV with a _Good Will Hunting_ DVD laying in front of it. There's also a small table with two chairs and a coffee maker sitting on top. Other than that, the room is pretty basic.

Kenji grabs a book from his desk and walks back towards Genma. "Here." And he waves the book at Genma.

Genma snatches it and reads the title of the book, which is _Satan, Paradise Lost by John Milton_.

Kenji smiles. "I'm sure you'll find it a very interesting and relatable read."

'What are you saying?'

Kenji gives him a superior smirk, as if he could tell what question Genma was thinking.

Genma notices the look and a bit of panic fills his stomach. 'Does he know? Na, he can't. I'm just being paranoid.'

Kenji's eyes narrow as Genma calms himself.

"Well thanks for the book, I'll try to give it a read." With that being said, Genma and the others move onto the next dorm room.

Kenji silently observes them as they leave, he rubs one of his three pink antennas, and shuts the door as Yowami Ie (Pinpoint) opens his door.

Yowami's room is dark and full of ninja themed items and equipment such as shrouds, practice dummies, and weapons. For example, a katana is proudly displayed on the wall, an ancient looking scroll also hangs from the wall, and there's a target drawn on the wall with shurikens stuck in it. Yowami smirks behind his face mask and his right eyes shines with excitement as he shows off his stuff. But unbeknownst to the ninja fanatic, he left his ninja manga out on the floor along with several ninja themed movies.

Yowami fittingly gifts Genma with several shurikens and a small wooden target. He also mentions that Genma can come to him if he ever needs pointers or help when practicing with the sharp weapons.

Meanwhile, Kikue makes a mental note to ask their homeroom teacher about whether it is allowed for students, namely Akugun and Yowami, to keep weapons in the dorm.

Afterward they go up to the last floor and to the last set of dorm rooms. They start at Haigo's room. The zombie like teen greets them happily displaying his room to them. There's a large TV attached to a DVD player and several game consoles. Covering nearly every surface of the room, other than the floor, are movie memorabilia from posters with a dark caped villain holding a red glowing sword, to action figures of old comic book superheroes, and even random toys and collectables from other movie franchises like a little golden ball with thin wings hanging from the ceiling. Even Haigo's shirt has a bunny on it with the words _Run Away_ in large red letters bolded onto it. One poster stands out to Genma, it has a red suited man wearing a red mask with black circles around his white eyes, wielding dual katanas and a pistol which he's using to gundown a group of criminals. Meanwhile, Ioko is fascinated by an action of a black-haired woman in a red, blue, and gold colored costume carrying a shield and a sword in her hands while a golden lasso hangs from her hip.

Haigo holds up a stack of movies, claiming that he's watched them hundreds of times before, and that Genma's free to have them. Besides Haigo can always borrow them from Genma later and the same goes for Genma if he wants to watch other things. Some titles include _Spider-man_, _Terminator_, _Jurassic Park_, _Alien_, _How To Train Your Dragon_, and _Iron Giant_ just to name a few. Genma places the movies into the bag and Sakura complements Haigo about his taste in movies before they move on to Shou Moewaki's (Glow) room.

Truth be told the green-glowing boy's room is probably the plainest out of everyone's, maybe except for Genma's. He has all the basic furniture and items, but a major difference is a that there's an entire wall covered in photos from landscapes, to heroes, animals, and famous buildings. Shou's glow brightens as he embarrassingly proclaims that he's an amateur photographer. Speaking of photography, Shou hands Genma a grey camera that he has no use for anymore.

Finally, they visit Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Animal Form) at his apartment. His apartment is full of odd items and knickknacks all in an organized mess. Actually, Tanuki's bed is actually a small bed that a cat would use while he has a stack of cabinets that are set up for him to climb on. Ropes and little hammocks hang across the ceiling and little scraps of shredded paper are covering the floor. There's also a small potted tree out on the balcony, and oddly there's a large pink top hat with a white X on it sitting in the corner.

Sakura coos as she grabs and cuddles the adorable creature while unintentionally strangling him, said creature screeches in surprise as he's assaulted. Luckily for the furry creature Kikue manages to get Sakura to release him. After Tanuki's able to catch his breath and fix his ruffled fur, he plunges into a cabinet that's twice his size, and after tossing a few items out he pops back out holding a yo-yo and a rubix cube. Tanuki explains that he loves collecting human made items, especially toys, and he's willing to part with these.

Once they thanked Tanuki for the toys, and in Sakura's case an apology for strangling him, they head back to Genma's dorm. Once there the girls immediately begin to grab the newly acquired gifts and begin decorating the room, while Genma demands that they let him do it, but they don't listen. The girls kind-heartedly bicker with one another about where things should go. Even Genma gets into it and amusingly argues with them about where the poster should go. Kikue amusedly shakes her head when Genma sets up the target for the shurikens on his door, saying that if someone enters his room while he's practicing then they probably should have knocked first.

After moving furniture around only to put it back in their original positions and finding the best places for the new items they eventually finish. The small group take a moment to admire their handy work; the room finally doesn't look as empty or as plain as it did when they started. The purple rug fits under Genma's coffee table while the violet vase gifted by Ioko sits on top. On top of his dresser sits the potted cactus, the wooden wolf, and the toys from Warau and Tanuki. The stereo sits next to the TV along with the stack of movies and the box with the dancing instructions. Kikue also managed to replace Genma's curtains with the artic-blue ones they got from their gravity manipulating classmate. On Genma's desk there's the desk lamp and the grenade pencil sharpener, both also donated by Akugun, along with the grey camera, Kenji's book, and hanging on the wall is the bulletin board provided by Tenshun. Hanging on the ceiling near Genma's bed is the speed bag as well as the poster with the red pro hero. Sakura pasted the glowing stars to the ceiling, while Ioko hung the wind chime outside on the balcony, and finally, the large plush chartreuse pillow sits on the bed.

Genma sheepishly admits the truth. "It looks good."

"See!" Sakura cheers. "I told you that your room needed some more color."

"Whatever." Genma scoffs with a shadow of a smile on his face while the others chuckle with amusement. "But thanks guys," Genma grins showing his shark-like teeth. "This was kinda fun."

Each girl grins happily while also stating that they thought it was fun to see everyone's rooms and even help Genma decorate his. The group then hangout in the newly decorated room showing Genma how to use a yo-yo and the boy even gets to teach Ioko how to properly hit the speed bag while Sakura takes an opportunity to horribly throw the shurikens at the target. After about an hour of socializing Ioko and Kikue leave to go get some dinner and Genma flops back into his bed landing on his new plush pillow.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" asks a smug looking Sakura as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"No," Genma doesn't bother hiding his smile. "I guess not."

Sakura slaps her hands together. "Well my work here is done." Her smile morphs to a more serious expression. "Now Toba you may have a job to do, but you should still try to enjoy yourself."

Genma's smile fades away. "Aren't you worried that I'll get sidetracked?"

"I know that you won't, but then again you never know what the future holds."

"I do know what it holds," Genma sits up with a determined glint in his golden eyes. "and I'm going to make it come true."

"I'll see you, Toba." Sakura tosses her guest pass which lands on Genma's lap.

Genma's eyebrows scrunch up as he picks it up. "You need to hold onto this as you leave."

"Come on Toba, you know I don't need that thing." Sakura's body slightly fades away and she casually walks through the closed balcony doors.

** Sakura Nozomi! Quirk: Vanish! **

**She can literally disappear from reality itself, making her virtually undetectable in every aspect. **

**Meaning she can turn invisible and can pass through any surface. **

**The major downside being that she risks erasing herself from reality if she pushes herself too far. **

The periwinkle girl gives Genma one last smile before jumping off the balcony edge. "Also, I'll be dropping in from time to time to check up on you!" As she leaps into the air she completely disappears and not a sound is heard as Genma sits back onto his bed.

After a few minutes of playing with the rubix cube a knock resonates from the door. Genma tosses the rubix cube away and he answers the door discovering Kyuen Midoriya nervously rubbing her arm and averting her eyes.

Her emerald eyes meet his golden eyes. "Hey, Hazaki."

"What is it you want, Midoriya?"

"I just wanted to see how your room turned out."

Genma remembers Sakura's suggestion. 'Try to connect with people…' He decides to follow the advice. "Well come on in and take a look." He steps aside to let her through.

Kyuen steps inside and takes in the colorful items. "It really came together."

"Yeah, it did."

"Hey, Hazaki about earlier-"

"Don't." Genma raises a hand and shakes his head. "It's none of your concern."

"I know that, but I can't just ignore the possibility that you could be hurting. I want to help."

"I know you do, but no offense we're." He wiggles a finger towards her and then to himself. "are not friends, hell I barely know much about you."

"I know, but…" Kyuen stares down at the floor, her long green bangs and ponytail hang down, as she tries to think of the right words to say.

Genma sighs and scratches his head. "I really don't want to say anything…but I have the feeling you're not going to let this go any time soon. So, I will admit that my childhood was…probably, less than ideal." His hand clenches over his heart as he says the last part and he winces as he remembers a long-forgotten pain. "But honestly I'm stronger for it. And besides," He turns to face Kyuen and she notices that there's a determined yet ominous look in his eyes. "there's a future I'm aiming to create one day."

Kyuen waits for him to explain but it's clear that he's not going to elaborate. "Okay, thank you for sharing. And I'm, um, sorry for budding in."

"It's alright, just promise me one thing alright?"

"Of course."

"Don't go babbling to anyone about this…I would like to keep it to myself."

"Of course." Kyuen bows as she makes the promise.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to be by myself."

"Right!" Kyuen straightens up. "Again, sorry for intruding." And she makes her way out of the door. She then spins around and gives Genma a grateful nod.

"Right, well I'll see ya around, Midoriya."

"Same." Kyuen gives her classmate a small smile as he shuts the door. As she walks away a few thoughts run through her head. 'Genma Hazaki, who are you? What happened to you? And what's this future you seek to create?'

Meanwhile, Genma leans back against the door having his own inner monologue. 'I will create the future that I desire…and right now there's one person standing in the way' His mind flashes to the person in question. Blood spews out, morphing his arm into a red claw with a flame like aura. 'And I will defeat him.' He clenches his fist as he finishes his last thought.

* * *

_**Author's Note: How was it? Did you find all the easter eggs? Let me know if you did. But if you thought this chapter was boring then don't worry the next couple of chapters will be action packed. **_


	10. Deliberation

_**Author's Note: ****You guys may want to revisit the OC's character profiles in "My Hero Academia: Future Fights - Characters" at least to remember Class 1-A's costumes and maybe their quirks. I will try to give very brief descriptions on their costumes, but the profiles will have better details. There will be quite a bit of music. Finally, beware a lot of intense and exciting action.**_

* * *

"Can I assume that all the preparations have met?" asks a large figure sitting at the end of a large table.

"Yes, everything is in order." responds a shorter and skinnier figure. "Nothing should go wrong. That said," the skinny figure turns towards a taller and the most muscular figure in the room. "I'm more worried about your end of things."

"ARE YOU WORRIED THAT I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN?"

A female's voice interrupts, "Well some of them do have powerful quirks, so they may give you a run for your money." she says amusingly.

The muscular figure bellows with ominous laughter. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO JUDGE THAT FOR MYSELF!"

"I guess we'll find out." says the skinny figure. "Won't we?"

**Ch.10 Deliberation **

It's been a few weeks and Class 1-A have fallen into a nice routine. They have regular classes everyday with Hero Training on Tuesdays, Rescue Training on Thursdays, and Quirk Study and Application on Friday. Luckily, after their second time in class with the disturbing Professor Stein they found that the class is supposed to allow them to study the biology and capability of quirks, including their own, and then learn how to best apply their quirks in noncompetitive settings from heating and lifting objects to more complex experiments such as finding out which substances that some students have resistances towards. Apparently, Genma is resistant to fire when he's protected by his quirk.

As of now Class 1-A attends homeroom with their teacher, Octovade (Wiggle). "Good morning, students!" He greets cheerfully from the front of the room; his permanent smile is glowing with glee as he waves his yellow tentacles around.

"Good morning, Mr. Watanuki!" replies the class

"Who's ready for some rescue training!?"

"WE ARE!" cheers most of the class, except for Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) who remains seat muttering. "Sure, I guess."

Once the class settles down, they head off for the locker rooms where most of the fledgling heroes change into their colorful costumes and head outside to wait for the bus.

Warau Odori (Springy Limbs) jumps forward near a group of other students. "Oh, I can't wait! I wonder that we'll be doing today." She's wearing her artic-blue frilly outfit along with her yellow gloves and shoes.

"Yeah, same." agrees Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Human Form) his hands stuffed into the pockets of his baggy magenta pants. The green leaf on his head gently waves with the wind but it doesn't fly away.

"I hope it's in the Landslide Zone." says Soun Ren (Drill Hands) who spins his right hand and gestures towards his miner themed costume as if to silently explain his point.

"I would prefer the Flood Zone or the Conflagration Zone." adds Una Furu (Wavy Hair) who looks extremely elegant in her velvety azure swimsuit/dress.

Genma stands to the side by himself, he zips up his red sleeveless jacket, and then places slim red bracelets near his elbows and knees once secured red bands warp around his limbs towards his hands and feet.

Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute), in her skintight violet and magenta colored one-piece suit with ovular shaped devices on her waist, walks up to the crimson-cladded teen. "G-good morning, Hazaki!"

"Morning, Sakishiro." he pauses remembering Sakura's advice. "How are you today?"

Ioko gives him a big cheery smile. "I-I'm doing well, thanks."

"Well looks like you two are getting along." Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) approaches the duo wearing her turquoise one-piece suit with grey and silver belt and knee-high boots, and her half-white and half-red scarf wipes behind her. In her hand she's holding her cellphone that with notifications about the Number One Hero having been seen in the area earlier that morning.

Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) trails behind her in his navy blue and white shirt and blue pants with matching braces on his wrists. When they both reach the group, Akugun manages to put on his sharp-edged navy-blue eye-mask.

Ioko gives each of them a small nod. "Morning Midoriya, Bakugou."

"Morning Glimmer Girl." greets the boy with terrible bed-head.

"Um, actually, my name is-"

"So Red are you going to make rescuing you easy today too?"

"You jackass!" Genma cries. "That was one time!"

Genma and Akugun literally buttheads as they get into a small shouting match while Kyuen and Ioko observe from a safe distance.

The emerald-haired girl turns to the short brunette next to her. "So, what do you think they'll have us do today?"

"Um, rescue training."

"I know that! I meant what kind."

"Oh…um, I'm not sure."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Akugun pulls away from the argument, literally, resulting in Genma toppling over. "There's no point in worrying about it. After all, the job of hero is to take on any situation no matter how surprising or dangerous it is."

"Yeah, you're right." agrees Kyuen. "As heroes it not up to us what disasters we face, but just how we face them. And one day that will be our job."

Genma, rather than stand backup, sits on the ground brushing off the dirt on his blood-red sleeve. 'A job…that's right I have a job to do. I can't afford to get too distracted.' Genma stands back up and clenches his fist as a new spark of dedication ignites inside him.

Kenji Nouenbou observes the crimson-haired boy from a short distance away.

Just as the bus rounds the corner and pulls up to the waiting students. The pink-antennae boy's butter-yellow hair moves with the wind and his green glasses gloss over. His costume is very simple it's a trench-coat like outfit that's sea-foam in color with onyx trims. Underneath he's wearing a plain white dress shirt and matching dress pants.

A few seconds later as the large U.A. bus rounds the corner and parks right in front of the waiting students. The teens gather together, waiting for the doors to swing open, when they do none of them dare to step inside the bus.

"Hello, guinea pigs." greets Professor Stein (Thread Sutures) from the driver's seat with a smug smirk on his face.

The students immediately retreat away from the sadistic scientist. "IT'S HIM!"

Shou Moewaki (Glow), his bright glow increases as his heart races in fear, races over to a very calm and slightly amused Octovade. "Why is he here, sir!?"

"He's coming with us today." answers the yellow octopus like creature.

"But why is he driving!? I mean what if he decides to drive us off a cliff just to see if we can use are quirks to survive!?"

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Shou and the other students slowly turn their heads towards the man in question who's turning the large screw on his head.

"Please I wouldn't do that," a malicious grin forms on the scientist's face. "you're all too valuable of test subjects."

"WHAT!?" screams the entire class.

"But you know, that's not a bad idea for an experiment."

"DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS!" They yell at a terrified and embarrassed Shou.

* * *

After a stressful drive, everyone arrived safely to the U.S.J.. Once inside, they are greeted by Itsy-Bitsy (Shrink Ray), the little tangerine furred alien, and Lemillion (Permeation), the caped hero with a cartoonish face and smile.

Lemillion waves a fist into the air and happily greets the class. "Hello, fledgling heroes…and the Problem Child."

"Excuse me!?" shouts said Problem Child.

Ignoring him, Lemillion continues. "We have something special for you today!"

Itsy-Bitsy decides to take over from here. "By special he means fun! We will be simulating search and rescues today!"

"How's is that supposed to be fun?" asks Utage Kaminari (Electrical Cords) as she pulls on her dark-purple jacket of her punk rock themed clothes.

"Simple, we will essentially be having a giant game of hide-n-seek, but the lookers must rescue those that they find."

"Ah, that makes sense." says Tenshun Iida (Jet Engine) from within his silver knight like armor. "What an ingenious way to teach us the necessary skills to be heroes."

"Maybe." says Utage as she observes the little alien like creature. "If you ask me…I think Ms. Ono is just too much of a kid." To prove her point, Utage directs Tenshun's attention towards the tiny teacher, who is currently skipping around with a shit eating grin on her face.

One can only imagine the embarrassed look that Tenshun's face is making behind his sleek helmet. "You may be right."

Octovade gathers everyone's attention. "Okay students we will be splitting you all up for this. Half of you will go with Lemillion and me to the Ruin Zone while the other half will go with Itsy-Bitsy and Prof. Stein to the Downpour Zone."

The students turn their heads towards their silver-haired teacher who gives them a wicked smile.

"I will read off the groups." says Itsy-Bitsy.

Some of the students, namely Haigo, Shou, and Rakish all silently pray to themselves. '_Please don't let me be in Prof. Stein's group. Please don't let me be in Prof. Stein's group.'_

"Alright those going with Prof. Stein and myself will be Rakish Ashitaka, Utah Eikyuu, Una Furu, Sekiko Geki, Genma Hazaki, Tenshun Iida, Mitchio Kitsune, Shou Moewaki, Ioko Sakishiro, and Haigo Yokowari."

The three boys cry and sob as they hear their names. "Why!?"

Rakish Ashitaka (Footloose) even throws his precious fedora on the group in frustration, Shou's glow brightens as he falls to his knees, and Haigo Yokowari (Self-Amputate) is so distraught that he literally falls apart.

"Everyone else will be with Octovade and me." Lemillion explains as he waves over the students assigned to him.

His group includes Akugun Bakugou, Osha Hourai, Yowami Ie, Kikue Hana, Utage Kaminari, Kyuen Midoriya, Kenji Nouenbou, Warau Odori, Soun Ren, and Tanuki who are all to happy to keep quiet and not complain.

As Lemillion's group follow their teacher towards the Ruin Zone, Octovade places a tentacle on Kenji's shoulder holding him back as Prof. Stein's group takes off as well.

"Mr. Nouenbou, there's something I need to speak to you about."

Kenji gives his homeroom teacher a look that reads that he already knows what Octovade want to say, but he doesn't want to be rude. "What is it, sir?"

* * *

The Downpour Zone is a large dome shaped building located to on the northwest side of the U.S.J. inside is a miniature city that's experiencing constant heavy rains and winds.

"Okay guys, here's how this is going to work so listen up." Itsy-Bitsy, who happens to be wearing a yellow poncho.

Meanwhile, the students stand together with only their costumes to use as protection from the elements while shivering and sniffling.

"Why does it have to be the Downpour Zone?" whines Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) his fox like ears fold downward as he grabs his red tail and wrings it out allowing water to pour out.

Utah Eikyuu (Lullaby) brushes her soggy pink hair that was once fluffy. "This rain is bad for my hair~."

"Oh, man. I just had this suit washed." complains Rakish as he tries to fix his white tuxedo.

Una's hair waves about absorbing the rain. "I don't really mind the rain."

"I'm cold." Ioko holds herself as she shivers.

"Hey, stop complaining and listen to me!" demands Itsy-Bitsy, but the students continue complaining.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

The students freeze up and look towards Prof. Stein.

The scientist grins. "If you all prefer, we could go to the Conflagration Zone."

"N-no thanks, we're fine." they all reply.

Prof. Stein chuckles with amusement.

"It's not that funny." says the tiny alien. "Anyway, who would like to be our first three rescuers?"

"Me!" shouts Rakish. 'Hehe, if I'm a rescuer than that means that I can show how chivalrous I am to the ladies.' He gives a stupid grin as he dives into his fantasy.

"Not you!"Itsy-Bitsy shouts looking absolutely serious.

"What!?"

Itsy-Bitsy chooses the heroes. "Our rescuers will be Tenshun Iida, Una Furu, and Mitchio Kitsune."

The three students step forward as Prof. Stein explains the exercise. "The rest of you will have three minutes to spread out and hide yourselves across this zone and feel free to get creative. The rescuers will then be set free and they will have a ten-minute time limit to locate, rescue, and bring each of you back to the safe zone, which is essentially the exit." Prof. Stein jabs his thumb at the giant magnificent doors behind him, the doors are metal with flashing lights outlining them as if to give the students hope that they won't be stuck here forever.

"Let's do our best!" Tenshun cheers, but the only response he gets is silence.

"Oh, by the way. If you manage to avoid being found, then you get to skip my class tomorrow."

"Let's do this!" Rakish, Shou, and Haigo sprint off to who knows where as the reward for this exercise is too good to pass up.

The others follow their lead as they too begin to runoff in different directions.

Ioko runs up next to Genma. "Good luck, Hazaki."

Genma nods. "You too, Sakishiro." They both take opposite turns with the heavy rain and wind silencing their footsteps.

* * *

In the Ruin Zone, the other half of Class 1-A begin the same exercise with Yowami Ie, Kikue Hana, and Kyuen Midoriya as the rescuers.

Kyuen gives a broad grin as the other students hide. "This is going to be great."

"Yes, I full heartedly agree." Kikue Hana (Polymia) smiles as an extra hand grows out of her shoulder and lightly combs her purple hair.

Kyuen takes a moment to admire the taller girl's mauve-purple outfit that leaves little to the imagination. "By the way I meant to tell you that you look really great in your costume."

Kikue blushes slightly. "Why thank you."

Octovade approaches the three students. "You three may begin."

Yowami Ie (Pinpoint) closes his eyes as he mentally prepares himself, while also trying to appear cool. "Hm, my skills as a ninja will make me perfect for this."

"They already left." interjects Lemillion

"Huh?" The wannabe ninja opens his eyes and he quick surveys the situation. "They disappeared!"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Are they ninjas, too?" he wonders aloud.

"Hahaha, doubtful." laughs the caped pro hero.

* * *

From the top of the Landslide Zone a large dark figure looms watching the students play their game of hide-n-seek like the novices that they are. With a cold-hearted and deep voice the figure declares his conviction. "I WILL JUDGE YOU ALL."

* * *

Yowami grabs a throwing knife and jabs it into the slab of concrete trapping his classmate. "There's you're free now."

"Thanks, tchk tchk." Osha Hourai (Beetle) steps out from the hole he buried himself in. He lightly brushes off the dirt on his white padded-pants. "But, uh, where's the exit?"

"I'll lead you to it. So, don't worry."

"OH, THERE'S PLENTY TO WORRY ABOUT!" calls a deep ominous voice.

(Play "Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Villain" (Villian's Theme)")

The large beetle and the black ninja turn just as a large dark figure smashes into the ground behind them. "LET ME SHOW YOU."

* * *

A giant dust cloud accompanied by a large crash and flying rubble originate from the Ruin Zone.

Kyuen spins around to face the dust cloud. "What was that!?"

"I don't know!?" replies an equally surprised Utage as she crawls out from under a car. "Maybe it was Bakugou?"

Before they can do anything a large object crashes into the ground a few meters away.

"Wait is that-Ahhh!" Kyuen sprints to towards the object. She quickly arrives at the small crater. "Oh my God. Are you okay!?" She steps down to get closer.

Utage arrives shortly after. "What is-" Her eyes widen as she gasps at the sight before her.

In the crater is a bloodied and unconscious Osha his blue scaly armor is cracked, and a large puncture mark is smashed into his back even his large horn has been broken leaving only a small broken stub.

In the blue beetle's arms is a frightened and shocked Yowami. "We have to get out of here!" He shouts as he scrambles out of Osha's hold.

"What happened!?" Kyuen practically screams the question.

"THEY WERE DEEMED GUILTY."

The three conscious students snap their heads up to see a dark shadowy figure appear from the cloud of dust. The figure is a giant of a man with a rough white mane of hair that flows down his back, he gazes upon the students from behind his black facemask. The mask has platinum-colored lines running down from his head towards his orange eyes and to the sides of his chin, the mask also has a mouth of sharp teeth engraved into it. He wears a dark robe that completely hide his legs and feet, with matching black gloves, and strapped to his back is a large platinum-colored warhammer with the word Guilty scripted onto it. Overall, the man looks like a sinister judge that doesn't mind the role of executioner.

"Guilty?" Kyuen mutters.

"Are you a villain!?" shouts Utage. "Just who the hell are you!?"

"WHO I AM DOESN'T MATTER." replies the Judge as he grabs his giant hammer. "WHAT DOES MATTER IS IF ANY OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BECOME HEROES." He brandishes his weapon out towards the fledgling heroes. "NOW LET THE TRIAL BEGIN."

The menace's presence is so threatening with the promise of imminent danger that the terrified students can only wait for the villain to make a move. They do try to prepare themselves for a fight: Kyuen activates her bracelets, Utage raises her cords and sparks begin to appear, and Yowami pulls out an ebony kusarigama with a silver blade.

Kyuen stares intensely at the villain as she raises up her fists. _'Who is this guy? Just what is he after?'_

The Judge readies his hammer and in a blink of an eye he's in front of the stunned emerald girl. Before she can even understand what's happening, he brings his hammer crashing down. Almost at the same speed a yellow tentacle wraps around Kyuen's waist and yanks her away from the danger and the hammer smashes into the ground making a small crater into the earth.

"I've got you students!" proclaims Octovade with his ever-present smile, but it does appear that he's struggling to keep it up, in his many arms he holds either Utage, Yowami, and even the large Osha.

"OCTOVADE, I WAS WONDERING WHEN THE TEACHERS WOULD ARRIVE."

A red glove shoots out from the ground as it simply passes through the surface. "Hello!" Lemillion greets as his fist makes contact with the villain's gut.

The villain stumbles back as Lemillion stands between him and the students.

Without letting down his guard, Lemillion calls out to his colleague. "Quick, Octovade get the students out of here! I'll take care of the intruder."

"Right." Without any hesitation Octovade swiftly makes his escape, surprisingly, he moves rather quickly and gracefully while carrying four other people.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON, HERO?" The Judge asks as he props up his heavy weapon.

Lemillion responds with a confident and excited smile. "I know I can."

"I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT."

* * *

Octovade and the students continue to flee as the sounds of a battle can be heard behind them. "Ms. Kaminari use your U.A. pass to contact the school!"

"I'm on it!" She reaches into her pocket and presses the S.O.S. button on the small device. "Huh!?"

"What's the matter?" asks Kyuen

"There's no signal!" Utage lifts her cords up slightly as she tries to sense for any disturbances in the local electromagnetic field. "I sense something, I think the signal's being hacked."

Everyone gaps and stares at her in disbelief.

"What, but how!?" Yowami cries.

No one can think of an answer; Octovade's smile begins to falter even more than it already was.

Kyuen frowns with worry written all over her face. 'I hope everyone else is okay.' Her eyes widen in realization. "STOP!"

Octovade immediately hits the brakes, skidding to a stop. "What's the matter!?"

"The others! They don't know what's going on! They may be caught in the crossfire or be used as hostages!"

"So, what do we do!?" cries Utage

Octovade stands stock still for a few moments before he gently stands each of them on the ground except for Osha. "Midoriya. Kaminari. Yowami. You three will go and search for the remaining students. Kaminari you must use your quirk to sense for the others and Kyuen you will protect and assist her. Then make your way to the exit."

The two girls nod albeit with a little hesitation. "Okay."

"Yowami you will come with me to the Downpour Zone so we can check on Prof. Stein's group." Yowami nods in response and Octovade turns to face all three of his charges. "We have no idea if there are any more villains in here so be careful."

"Right." They exclaim.

"One more thing, promise me that you will all make it back."

"We promise."

"Then let's go!" With that they all take off in their respective directions. "It's time to be heroes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Downpour Zone. A terrified and girly scream fills the air. "AHHHHH! How did this happen!? Why is it happening!?" Shou crouches on the ground shaking in fear as he glows brightly. "How in the hell did you find me!?"

Mitchio gives his classmate a deadpan expression. "Dude, you literally glow in the dark. Side note, I don't think stealth is your forte."

The two students are in a small room with large crates that Shou was using as a hiding space as to avoid the fake storm.

"Yeah, I know, but couldn't you have just let me win? I really don't want to go to class tomorrow…" Shou literally breaks down into tears.

The fox boy sighs as the glowing teen has his temper tantrum. Once Shou's little episode is over the duo make their way to the exit.

Sekiko Geki (Split-Up) notices them first. "They're here."

The dark-skinned girl looks absolutely done with everyone and the exercise, apparently, she actually sat out the exercise but made a clone to go in her place instead. Unfortunately, the red-colored clone was found rather quickly because it's the embodiment of Sekiko's anger so it just ended up shouting and breaking things all because it too didn't want to do the exercise.

"Ah, so they have." says Prof. Stein, behind him stand the rest of the group.

"It's about time." Genma whines throwing his hands behind his head. "Can we get out of here now?"

"What for? Now we choose the next rescuers."

"Oh, man." Genma frowns. 'This is so boring.'

As Mitchio approaches the rest of the group his ears begin to twitch as they pick up on a faint sound. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

The group of students and pro heroes silence themselves trying to listen out for something, but nothing can be heard over the wind and rain.

"Hear what?" Haigo asks.

"I don't hear anything?" Una adds.

"Really?" Mitchio gives them curious looks. "It's kind of a small rumbling and spinning sound."

They remain silent allowing Mitchio use his keen sense of hearing to identify the source of the noise.

The fox's boys ears try to focus until straightening up. "BELOW US!"

Suddenly something bursts out of the ground just below their feet. The students standing nearby jump away in surprise, Prof. Stein and Itsy-Bitsy ready themselves for a fight, and Genma leaps forward. Blood bursts out from his right hand morphing it into a blood-red claw with a flaming aura and he brings it down on the intruder pinning them to the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch it, will ya!?" shouts a surprised and panicked Soun Ren as Genma holds him down on his head.

Octovade's head pops out from the hole. "Mr. Hazaki, would you kindly release your classmate?"

"Oh, um, sure." Genma's arm returns to normal as he lets the tunneler go.

"Ouch, man that really hurt." The tunnler whines.

Prof. Stein approaches Octovade as he climbs out of the hole. "Octovade what's going on?"

"A villain is attacking." He replies, and both the scientists and the alien's eyes widen.

Standing nearby, Genma's eyes widen, and his shoulders stiffen slightly as anxiety and dread run courses through him. _'A villain…is it one of them? What are they doing here?'_

"Lemillion is currently fighting him off," Octovade continues. "but our systems been hacked. We can't call for help and even the doors have been remotely locked hence why we had to dig our way in."

"No way!?" Una cries, who temporarily loses her usually calm composure.

"How's that possible!?" Tenshun questions.

"Is everyone else okay!?" Ioko asks.

The students, minus Genma, begin to shout over themselves demanding answers, but Octovade manages to silence them all by placing a gentle tentacle on each of their heads. "I know you're all worried, but you need to remain calm. Right now, all we can do is evacuate and get help."

The students calm down and give their homeroom teacher either a nod or a look that says that they will listen and follow his instructions.

Genma however is not pay attention, his thoughts are too wild to allow him to listen. _'Is it really them? But why now? Could it be someone else?'_

Ioko notices Hazaki staring into space. "Hazaki, are you okay?"

He snaps out of his stumper. "Yeah." His gazes falls down to his shoes as he silently takes in the situation. "…" Genma's golden eyes narrow as he picks his head. 'There's no point in wondering, I won't get any answers by just sitting around.' He the marches towards the large metal doors of the Downpour Zone.

"Where are you going?" asks a worried Ioko. "The doors are locked."

The rest of the group turn towards the crimson-haired teen as he walks away. All three teachers and Ioko call out to him, that the doors are on lock-down, but he doesn't acknowledge them.

The red cladded trainee reaches the doors and he stares up at them as if they're a challenge to overcome. He stretches his arm out allowing it to morph into its signature form. He reals his fist back and roars as he slams his fist against the heavy metal.

SMASH!

Genma strikes the doors again, in the exact same spot. _'Nothing!'_

SMASH!

_'Will!'_

SMASH!

_'Stand!'_

SMASH!

_'In!'_

SMASH!

_'My!'_

SMASH!

"WAY!" Genma roars this aloud as his flame like aura bursts out of his forearm as his fists smashes the doors away allowing hopeful light to pour into the dark facility.

The others can only stare in awe and amazement as Genma breaths heavily. The red hero in training turns to face them all with a very satisfied grin on his face. "You guys coming or what?"

The other students smile as they approach him and the exit. Each of them gives him some form of a compliment or in Una's case a compliment mixed with an insult. Which, of course, sets Genma off thus resulting in him losing the little respect he just gained.

Prof. Stein however remains standing there as he's battered by the rain and wind. 'Those doors were made with reinforced alloys. They're so strong that they can withstand a large-scale explosion, but he broke through them with just a few punches.' The scientist continues to watch as Warau Odori, who Octovade found while escaping earlier and who was watching over the unconscious Osha from the other side of the door, berates her classmate for scaring the crap out of her. 'This kid is a real monster.' He smiles maliciously. _'I would love to dissect him and find out just where all that power comes from.'_

Octovade manages to lead the students out of the Downpour Zone, he also grabbed the unconscious Osha, and he walks side by side with Genma. "Normally I would reprimand you for unnecessary destruction, but I'm willing to let it slide this one time."

Genma scowls, but he doesn't voice his complaint.

Prof. Stein finally managed to pull himself out of his thoughts and catches up with the others quickly. "So, what's the plan?"

Octovade stops just as they reach the stairs that lead up to the exit. "I will go back to the Ruin Zone. I'll make sure that the other students are alright. The rest of you will head for the exit" he then holds out Osha and places him on the ground. "and take Mr. Hourai with you." before anyone can object, he takes off.

"Hang on!" calls Itsy-Bitsy. "I'm coming with you!" Octovade stops and turns to face his tiny colleague. "These students as well as the U.S.J. are under my watch and I will not standby as a villain tears it apart." She gives Octovade a serious look that says she won't take no for an answer.

"Very well, Prof. Stein will you watch over the students."

The silver-haired teacher nods, "Of course."

Without a word Octovade picks up Itsy-Bitsy and they take off for the Ruin Zone where they can still see signs of a battle raging on.

Prof. Stein then proceeds to lead the students up the stairs and to the exit and with the help of Warau, Una, and Tenshun they are able to carry Osha up with them. As they make their way up, they spot Kyuen, Utage, Akugun, Kikue, Tanuki, and Kenji running towards the stairs.

When the second group arrives at the giant doors blocking the exit, Prof. Stein tries to use his U.A. pass to open the doors but it of course fails. "I figured, but still worth a shot."

Genma pushes past the others. "Let me through. I can get it open."

"No, wait!" Prof. Stein uses his arm to block the way, Genma glares at him. "Just take a look." Prof. Stein gestures to the doors. "Do you all see that?"

All the students examine the doors and they notice a faint glitch appearing in different places on the doors and even on the nearby walls.

"What the hell is that?" questions Akugun

Prof. Stein lowers his arm. "It's a protective force field that's meant to prevent intruders from breaking in whether that be through physical means or even teleportation. Unfortunately, in this case it can be used to trap us inside." Prof. Stein scowls at the last part. "So, you won't be able to simply break through."

"Um, what if Ren digs us a tunnel?" Ioko wonders aloud. "Like he did before." As if to help with her case, Soun spins his drill like hand.

"That's no good either the shield extends about 25 meters underground and around the entire facility."

"What do we do now?" Warau asks, her usual fun self is completely missing for the time being.

"Are we really trapped in here with a villain?" Tanuki ponders out-loud.

"It'll be okay," Kyuen proclaims. "Octovade and the other teachers will defeat that villain and save us!"

(Play "Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Vu~iran no shinkō" (Villian's Invasion Theme)")

As if the universe itself has a warped sense of irony, a large boom resonates from the Ruin Zones, causing a tremor that knocks several students to the ground as a giant cloud of dust and smoke rises into the air. Out of the smoke a dark object blasts out and crashes into the top of the stairs.

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE." The Judge gazes down on the students as he has them cornered.

"Is that the villain?"Kikue asks taking a few steps back but also growing several more arms to hold back some of her classmates.

"How'd he get past the pro heroes!?" Shou screams his light's intensity increasing.

Genma slumps slightly as if a bit relieved but still tense and ready for a fight. _'It's not them…I mean I don't recognize this guy. But then again, he is wearing a mask.' _

Soun Ren shakily steps back, his eyes never leaving the Judge's weapon. "Hey guys, what is that on his hammer?"

The students look and they are horrified by what they see, so much so that several shrieks and gasps escape their mouths. Dripping from the villain's hammer is blood, a splatter of blood is smeared on the end of his hammer and even the Judge's once black gloves are coated in red.

"What did you do to our teachers!?" Ioko cries tears forming in her eyes.

"THEY WERE JUDGE AS GUILTY AND UNWORTHY OF BEING HEROES." The villain replies.

Prof. Stein growls, "How dare you." He steps between the students and the Judge. "Students listen carefully, you have permission to use your quirks to defend yourselves."

"What are you saying?" Kyuen asks.

"I will fend the monster off. In the meantime, I want you all to work together and get out. Do whatever you have to just make sure you all make it out safely."

"ENOUGH TALK!" Interrupts the white maned villain. "I NEED TO JUDGE THESE STUDENTS."

Prof. Stein gets into a fighting stance. "Sorry, you'll have to judge me first."

"SO, BE IT." The villain roars as he charges.

The students scramble backwards as the Judge swings his hammer at their teacher. The scientist expertly avoids the swing, elbows the villain, and then kicks him back.

The villain chuckles as he's pushed back towards the edge of the platform. "THE WAS AN IMPRESSIVE MOVE." He grips his weapon tightly. "SHOW ME MORE."

"With pleasure." Prof. Stein charges and leaps into the air grabbing the villain's arm before spinning and pulling the villain down the edge with him.

Several cries and shout escape the terrified students. "Prof. Stein!" "Sensei!" "Mr. Shutain!"

The two combatants fall onto top of the Downpour Zone.

The villain confidently picks himself up, he then looks up towards where the students are watching them. "WELL THIS IS INCONVENIENT."

Prof. Stein takes a fighting stance. "Sorry, but I won't let you near them."

The Judge returns his attention to his current opponent. He roars as he tries to crush Prof. Stein with his hammer, but he misses. What ends up happening is that the Judge's incredible strength smashes through the roof creating a massive hole into the roof of the dome-shaped building.

Prof. Stein is able to get in close allowing him to grab the villain. "Let's take this somewhere else. Shall we?" He then flips the villain into the zone and jumps in after the man.

"Will he be okay~?"Utah wonders, she's shaking slightly with worry but someone retains her dreamy like tone of voice.

_'No.' _Genma thinks his eyes never leaving the hole on the Downpour Zone, waiting for a villain or his teacher to remerge.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Tenshun nods.

_'No, you're not.'_

"He's strong."Tanuki adds. "I'm sure he'll win."

_'So were the other teachers. Especially, Lemillion.'_ Genma growls which morphs into a shout. "This is so stupid! We have to do something!" He turns to his stunned classmates. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not just going to stand around here twiddling my thumbs!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ioko asks, who's standing next to him her hands cupped together and a steady stream of tears drip down her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" He makes a fist. "We fight."

The students give him stunned and horrified looks as if he's the most insane person they have ever met, which is a possibility.

Una shakes her head. "Fight the villain? You really are crazy."

Genma grins showing his shark-like teeth. "That's been well established."

The other students begin to argue with Genma trying to talk some sense in the rash and aggressive boy. Meanwhile, Kyuen thinks about what Genma's idea. She then remembers what he told her a few weeks ago in the dorms.

"There's a future I'm aiming to create one day."

Kyuen walks up to Genma with a determine glint shines in her emerald eyes. "Let's do it."

This quietens the others and Genma grins in response.

"Are you serious, Midoriya?" Mitchio asks, not totally sure what he heard her say despite his keen sense of hearing.

"Yes, I am. Think about it. We're trapped in here with no way out. So, the only way to ensure that we make it out is to fight for our lives."

"But won't the other teachers realize what's happening?" Shou questions rather desperately.

"Doubtful," Kenji steps up and joins the other two that are willing to fight. "if the school's been hacked then we can assume that the other teachers have no idea on what's going on."

The students remain silent as Kenji's words sink in. Dread and doubt begin to fill them as the full weight of the situation begins to dawn on them.

Utage claps her hands together getting everyone's attention. "Okay, so we fight. But what's the plan."

"Huh?" replies a confused Genma.

"Oh, come on! Throwing punches and slugging it out doesn't exactly sound like a plan to me."

Genma shyly looks away and mutters. "It is for me."

"Of course, it is..."

"You're absolutely correct."Kyuen responds. "Luckily, I do have a plan." She gives her classmates the best smile that she can remembering her father's words that the best way to overcome and hide one's fear is to smile and show everyone that everything is going to be okay.

The students either stare at her with curiosity, awe, and/or approval. But they soon come to their senses each of them giving their emerald-haired classmate a determined and prepared look.

Genma, impressed by his classmates' resolve, smirks. "Then let's get started."

**To be continued... **

* * *

_**Author's Note: ****Boo! Cliffhanger! Boo! Sorry, but like I said this chapter ended up being so long that I had to split it in-half. When I was making this chapter, I was hit with a lot of inspiration so this chapter ended up being really long (50 pages!), that I had to cut it in half so this will be a two parter. That said Ch.11 is pretty much ready to go but I will not release Ch.11 until next week so you'll have stay and find out what happens. Plus, it gives me a chance to try and get ahead in my writing. Also please let me now if the music works or not so I can stop adding it in if it doesn't. I can take criticism, please, I would really like to improve this story but I am unsure on how. So leave a comment I would just love to hear from you all.**_


	11. Verdict

_**Author's Note: It's here! Chapter 11 is here! The second part of Ch.10! Thank you all for your patience, but before we begin. I just want to warn you all that there will be a few sections where I suggest music should be played. There will be little to no description about the characters appearances and quirks, so I apologize if you haven't been able to memorize the OCs yet. Get ready for some exciting and intense action! Anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

Genma Hazaki narrates. "Previously, on My Hero Academia: Future Fights. A villain, with a twisted appreciation for judges, attacks Class 1-A during a trip to the U.S.J. where they were participating in some boring rescue training. Unfortunately, the villain is proving to be a bigger pain than anyone initially thought and now the students of the hero course must decide whether to face the threat head-on or crumble under its weight."

**Ch.11 Verdict**

Prof. Stein (Thread Sutures) is thrown out of a building through a window, he lands on the cold wet street below, and he groans as he sits back up only to roll away and avoid his face being caved in by the warhammer. Prof. Stein readies himself for the next attack as the villain raises his weapon.

Both him and the nameless villain are pelleted by the rain and even the wind has picked up lowering the visibility in the Downpour Zone by a drastic degree. The conditions are unbearable at this point after being tossed around and beaten over the head for a grueling fifteen minutes, admittedly feeling like hours to thee worn-out pro hero, and the simulated weather are not helping matters. Hopefully, his fight has allowed the students time to escape. Prof. Stein's pretty sure that blood is dripping from his head and down his side but it's hard to tell from all the adrenaline and water.

The Judge huffs. "GIVE UP NOW AND I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH A SWIFT ONE."

"How generous of you." Prof. Stein frowns. "Tell me did you offer the same to my colleagues?"

The Judge chuckles. "I SURE DID, BUT THEY REFUSED."

Prof. Stein scowls. _'This isn't good. I can't take another hit, one more and the kids will have to fend for themselves. And I'm not sure if all of them are capable of surviving this ordeal.'_ Prof. Stein stumbles slightly as exhaustion begins to take over.

The villain notices, sensing weakness, and sprints towards the weakened hero.

'_This is it.'_ The villain gets closer and the hero closes his eyes accepting his tragic fate. '_Good luck, kids.' _

The sound of metal and flesh meet, but the hero doesn't feel anything. Thinking that his adrenaline has numbed the pain, he opens his eyes but what he sees is somehow reassuring, impressive, and contrite all at the same time. In front of him, holding the hammer's head in his powerful demonic red claw is Class 1-A's resident Problem Child, Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood).

The villain is taken back. "WHERE DID YOU-AHHHHH!" He's interrupted by an invisible explosion that launches the villain into a nearby building.

Before the Judge can react, a kusarigama wraps around his leg pulling him down and slamming him into the asphalt.

Prof. Stein stares in awe and amazement at the students standing before him, their backs turned towards him as they ready themselves for the fight of their lives.

Genma Hazaki smiles feeling very satisfied with himself right now. "Everything's going to be fine, teach."

Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) smiles feeling like a total badass. "Do you know why?"

Standing with their classmates are Yowami Ie (Pinpoint) and Mitchio Kitsune (Fox).

They stand together while looking absolutely epic with heroic resolve. "Because we are here!"

Mitchio grabs Prof. Stein and lets the man lean on top of him. "I've got you, sir."

"What are you all doing here!?" Demands the wounded and tired hero. "And how did you find us!?"

"It was thanks to those two," Genma gesturing to Yowami and Mitchio. "they used their quirks to track you."

Akugun gives their teacher a confident grin. "And as for your first question."

Akugun and Genma charge at the villain as he stands back up. The villain quickly avoids Genma's fist which smashes into the ground just where he was standing, but the Judge is distracted by the initial attack that he's blasted away by Akugun. They continue this strategy over and over in various ways allowing each of them to get a hit in.

While those two try to repel the threat, Mitchio starts leading Prof. Stein in the direction of the exit. "Let's go professor."

"Okay," The teacher calls out to the other students. "be careful you three."

"We will." Yowami chases after his partners with the courage to battle alongside them. '_I will defeat this villain." he thinks as his mind reels back to a few minutes ago. _

##########(Flashback)#########

Yowami's jaw drops under his mask as he stares in disbelief at Kyuen. "You want me to help fight the villain!?"

"Yes," She asserts. "your quirk can literally pinpoint his weak spots, so you'll be effective against him."

"I understand that but…" Yowami peers down at his feet and then to the unconscious and injured Osha Hourai (Beetle), remembering how he jumped and shielded the ninja from a devastating strike. _'I owe it to him to protect him from that villain, especially after he saved me.'_

Kenji Nouenbou, the teen with pink antennas, stands behind the ninja and places a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure the white-haired teen. "I know you're worried, and I know you feel like you owe the big guy. But the best way to help him is to defeat this villain. Think you can do that?"

With new found resolve Yowami replies. "…Yes."

"Good and besides I'll stay back and look after the injured."

########(End Flashback)#######

(Play "Soul Eater OST Track 15 - lycaon")

Yowami speeds towards the fight. Genma and Akugun try to defend themselves from the Judge's hammer. Yowami's eye shines as a target symbol appears in his pupil. In his point of view the villain's right-hand flashes red much like a boss in a video game has flashing parts to indicate where to attack. "Aim for his right hand!"

Hearing him Genma swings his morphed leg and kicks the villain's right hand, and with that one kick the villain loses his grip and in that split second Yowami lashes out his kusarigama grabbing the warhammer before flinging it into the raging storm and out of sight.

"DAMMIT!" The Judge shouts but Akugun blasts him into the wall of the dome shaped arena.

Yowami appears and uses his kusarigama to whip the Judge, who blocks the attack and lunges for the white-haired nuisance, but the ninja does what a ninja does best and disappears into the rain and darkness. As the Judge looks for him, Genma punches him. The Judge spins around and tries to hit him, but thanks to all the rain and wind Genma is able to disappear as well.

"HOLD STILL!"

"Try asking nicely!" Akugun shouts as he appears overhead, he aims his arm out towards the villain his palm open as his left hand makes contact onto his right wrist brace. The gravity manipulator releases his biggest blast yet launching the villain through the wall and into the Flood Zone.

After getting being skipped across the water like a stone only to be plunged into the cold water, the villain swims backup to the surface gasping for air.

"Hey, how's it going?" Utage Kaminari (Electrical Cords) asks casually as she sits on the edge of the white cruise boat in the middle of the lake like facility.

Next to her stands an equally calm and collected Una Furu (Wavy Hair). Utage's cord like earlobes stretch down and touch the water. Utage gives a villain an amused grin. "You may feel a bit of a shock." She activates her quirk sending a surge of electricity through and unsurprisingly electrocutes the villain.

The villain roars in pain as electricity courses through him.

"Now Furu!" The electrical girl shouts as she lifts up her cords.

The water-haired girl jumps off the boat. "On it!"

Using her water-based quirk, her hair absorbs the water around her before propelling her upward making her look like a water spirit. She then generates a powerful wave that sends the stunned villain to the other side of the lake and into the side of the Conflagration Zone.

He looks up and notices that he's near the entrance of the fire-themed building. The electricity has worn off but he can feeling some numbing in his right hand. "I HAVE TO ADMIT THESE KIDS ARE REALLY A-."

Rakish Ashitaka (Footloose) appears from out of the entrance his feet twisting and turning as he performs a fast-paced dance to speed up. He's carrying a cloaked object in his hands and in his ears his earbuds are playing a fast-paced tune. "This isn't how I thought my day would go!" The dancing speedster shuts his eyes and pulls away the cloak.

The villain is immediately blinded by Shou Moewaki's (Glow) bright light as he's revealed from under the shroud. Ironically, the kid's nerves proved to be an asset for this fight. Before the menace can recover his eyesight, he fails to notice the glimmering magenta aura surrounding him. When he does recover, he finds himself surrounded by flames and far away from the exit of the Conflagration Zone. Meanwhile, Rakish, Shou, and the teleporting Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute) stand outside the building appreciating their excellent timing and teamwork.

The Judge growls and charges for the exit his instincts telling him to get out of the burning arena. but a barrage of flames strikes him in the back knocking him to the ground. The ground literally breaks under his feet as he falls into a large pitfall trap.

'_WHAT ARE THOSE KIDS UP TO?'_ The villain ponders as he falls somehow remaining calm.

"He's in!" Soun Ren (Drill Hands) shouts as he pops out of the ground like a whack-a-mole.

"Right!" Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) stands atop a nearby burning building waving her arms and hands about as she manipulates the surrounding flames. Soun soon joins her on the roof.

In a matter of seconds and with a giant wave of her hands a dome of flames engulfs the top of the pitfall trapping the villain inside. Theoretically, this plan isn't to cook the man alive but to use up all the oxygen inside the hole to suffocate him and allow him to simply pass out from the lack of oxygen. Because of Prof. Stein's and their classmates' fights it gave them enough time to prepare the trap and even rescue the injured pro heroes in the process.

The Judge stands up taking in his situation. He's in a 20-meter-deep underground chamber, the only exit being the hole over his head which is of course being blocked by a raging inferno. The villain smirks under his mask. He crouches down as he prepares to jump and with an unknown level of strength, he bursts out of pitfall completely dispersing the flames blocking his way as a powerful whirlwind follows him upward.

The two students brace themselves from the wind. Afterwards, a moment of silence follows but is interrupted by a crash behind them. They spin around only for the villain to grab them by their necks and lift them up over the edge of the building.

Kyuen mentally screams. _'He got out!?'_

"YOU KIDS REALLY ARE SOMETHING. AREN'T YOU?" The villain actually sounds impressed.

Kyuen struggles to breath. "W-we'll…de-feat...you."

The villain chuckles.

"Release them!" A male's voice echoes from behind the villain.

Kyuen's and Soun's eyes spot Tenshun Iida (Jet Engines) flying towards them with a tiny Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Animal Form) on his shoulder.

"Here we go!" cheers the adorable creature his excitement overpowers his fear.

Tenshun picks up speed. "Full Thrust!"

The engines on his arms burst with flames and wind. The two trainees rocket towards the villain and Tenshun slams into his back. The hit is so strong that the villain releases his hostages and is carried away by Class 1-A resident flier. In that same moment Tanuki transforms into his Muscle Form, dropping to the ceiling, and catching Kyuen and Soun before they can fall to the fiery street below.

Tenshun drops the dark-cloaked man a fair distance away from his friends and the exit. The villain manages to maneuver himself so he can land on his feet. However, before he even touches the ground a yellow-gloved fist knocks him off balance making the villain crash face down onto the hard ground.

Warau Odori (Springy Limbs) retracts her arm. "Do it now guys!"

Haigo Yokowari (Self-Amputate) leaps forward disassembling his body and his amputated limbs grab onto the villain's right arm. "Did you really think we wouldn't have a Plan B!?"

Kikue Hana (Polymia) grabs the other arm and she grows a multitude of other arms all across her body to grab onto the villain and to secure both of them against the floor. Warau literally jumps in wrapping her spirally arms around the villains left leg, and Sekiko Geki (Split-Up) releases a small army of clones that not only grab the last leg but also the villain's head and back. All together the students successfully immobilize the danger.

"LET ME GO!" The villain outrages.

Kikue shouts towards a nearby alleyway. "Eikyuu, sing your song!"

Utah Eikyuu (Lullaby) and her fluffy pink-hair step out from the alleyway. She holds her hands together and takes a deep breath before singing her lullaby. Light colored and slightly glowing music notes flow out of her mouth as she sings her melodious tune.

"WHAT ARE YOU-HUH?" The floating music notes pass by the villain's ears the soft hum of Utah's song rings in his ears thus lulling him into a deep sleep.

Utah stops her song when it's clear that the villain is not going to stand back up and attack them. The other students stand backup, but they don't let the villain go, and pullout the pieces of pink wool-like plugs from their ears.

Haigo squeezes his super soft and fluffy plug. "Thanks for the earplugs, Eikyuu."

The fluffy-haired girl smiles. "Thanks, they're made from my hair which is quite easy to tear off." She demonstrates this by combining a hand through her hair and pulling out a clump of her fluffy mane.

A few seconds later Tenshun, Kyuen, Tanuki, and Soun arrive and they help carry the villain out of the Conflagration Zone. Once they're out of the flaming dome they are joined by Rakish, Ioko, and Shou. Kyuen binds the sleeping villain in ice and together they carry him towards the Central Plaza.

Warau stands behind Kyuen as they carry the heavy Judge. "Wow, Midoriya! You're plan really worked!"

"Thanks," Kyuen smiles and turns to Utah and gives her a thumbs up. "and good thing we had a solid backup plan."

Utah giggles in appreciation.

"I can't believe I ever doubted your plan." Shou says a rather carelessly.

A peaceful pause passes over before Kyuen blowup at her classmate. "Wait, you didn't believe it would work!?"

The students laugh enjoying the fact that they are alive. They arrive at the fountain in the Central Plaza where Akugun, Genma, Yowami, Utage, and Una are waiting for them. Genma is also holding onto the Judge's warhammer having gone and retrieved it afterward claiming it as a trophy.

"Hey Sparkplug," Akugun pats Utage's shoulder. "I heard you really gave the villain a shock."

Utage gives him a very superior smirk. "Well you heard right Bakugou, but Una here was really amazing. I swear she looked like a sea goddess out there."

Una smiles brightly. "Why thank you for the compliment."

The students sit the villain next to the fountain while Utah stands nearby to make sure he doesn't wake up.

Mitchio sprints up the group his tail waving behind him. "Hey, guys!" He greets as he approaches the fountain.

He tells them that he and Kenji were able to patch-up the teachers thanks to Prof. Stein's medical expertise. He even used his quirk to stitch up their cuts and wounds.

Genma props the warhammer on his shoulder and stares down at the masked villain. _'I definitely don't recognize him, and I don't think he works for any of the others…_'

"Just who is this guy?" Genma asks to no one in particular.

Utah gives him a curious look, tilting her head. "Should we~?"

They silently come to an agreement and Genma reaches his hand out towards the black mask.

* * *

(Play "Badass Battle Action: I'M NOT BURIED YET | by Aram Zero")

A terrified screech fills the air followed by the sound of flesh smashing against concrete drawing the attention of the students. They spin around to see Utah 's limo body smashed into the ground and a freed Judge holding his hammer in one hand and Genma's head in the other. The mere pressure from the villain's grip is enough to cause the crimson-haired teen great pain so much so that's partially bleeding from the head and temporarily immobile.

"You bastard." Genma manages to snarl. Th villain in response smashes him headfirst into the fountain smashing it to pieces. Causing the water to gush out as rubble is thrown into the air.

"THE RECESS HAS CONCLUDED." The clearly pissed off Judge slowly turns towards the students eyeing them like a psycho would before going on a killing spree. "THE TRIAL MAY CONTINUE."

"How is he still awake!?" Kikue screams.

"Doesn't matter!" Akugun leaps towards the villain. "We took him down once we can do it again."

"DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH." The hammer collides with Akugun's chin, possibly dislocating it and knocking him away. "THE ACCUSED HAVE MADE A SOLID DEFENSE, BUT NOW THE JURY IS READY TO MAKE THEIR VERDICT." He points his weapon towards the terrified and stunned heroes in training. "AND THEY HAVE FOUND YOU ALL GUILTY."

"I'll…" Genma struggles as he picks himself up from the rubble and the spray of water. His head is pounding, blood is dripping, and he's getting showered in water and dust. "I'll-"

The masked man stomps on his head causing more cracks in the ground, but Genma trembles with pain and frustration. "STAY DOWN."

"Stay away from him!" Kyuen shouts sending out a stream of ice towards the man.

Utage and Una also lash out at the villain with their quirks. Utage's cord shoot out like long reaching projectiles with Una's tendrils wave and shake as they approach their target.

The Judge swings his mighty hammer generating a whirlwind that collides with the ice dissipating it.

"What?" Kyuen's eyes shake with surprise and fear. "But how?"

The Judge quickly grabs Utage's sparking cables and jabs them into Una's wave sending a current of electricity coursing through her.

"Furu!" Utage cries as Una screams in agony as electricity sparks from her body until she finally collapses from the pain.

The villain pulls on the cables reeling Utage towards his fist. His punch hits her square in the chest and launches her backward where she skips across the ground.

Kyuen lets out an earsplitting scream. "NO!" She releases a powerful jet of flames.

The villain charges straight through the flames without so much as flinching and like a demon from hell he knees Kyuen in the abdomen resulting in her throwing up and being launched backwards. Acting quickly, Tanuki transforms into his Muscle Form and catches her, but the villain pursues and brings his hammer to the raccoon dog's face knocking him away. Tanuki instantly faints resulting in him dropping the emerald-haired girl.

Akugun appears over the villain. "DIE!" He roars as he blasts the villain.

The villain is pushed back but he jams his heavy tool into the cement to hold himself in place.

"FUNNY," The villain reels back his fist. "I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING." He swings his arm generating another gust of wind that collides with the floating gravity manipulator.

The wind is so strong that it rockets Akugun all the way to the ceiling of the U.S.J. he bangs against the domed ceiling knocking him out instantly. Luckily, since he never released his quirk on himself, he floats in midair as he slowly begins to descend.

The villain watches the floating body. "I EXPECTED MORE."

A number of the exact same bodies except with various the color schemes, grab onto the villain in an attempt to immobilized him. "You're not going to win villain!" Sekiko and her clones shout at the top of their lungs.

The Judge flexes and propels the clones away. The original Sekiko lands at the villain's feet. She rubs her head and gasps as she gazes up at the towering figure.

"NO, I THINK I WILL." He winds up his hammer behind his head and brings it down.

But in a flash of glimmering magenta light, the villain disappears and is substituted for a worried and terrified Ioko. "Are you, okay?" She asks the dark-skinned girl.

Sekiko stares at her with disbelief but she quickly regains her usual scowl. "Yeah, I'm fine." She touches a few nearby clones and absorbs them back into her body.

Meanwhile, the villain finds himself a good distance away from the remaining students.

Mitchio crotches down on all fours his tail in the air as he prepares himself to charge. "No good we're getting our asses kicked."

Rakish stands nearby. "And he took out our big guns!"

"There's no way we can win!" Shou shouts.

"THOUGHTS LIKE THAT DON'T BELONG TO A HERO." In less the a second the villain closes the gap between them making a wide swing with his hammer and slamming it into the three boys sending them away. After the boys are flown a good distance away the monster turns around and then stomps towards the downed Sekiko and the terrified Ioko.

"Leave them alone!" Kikue shouts as two chains of arms grow out of her hands and latch onto the villain in an attempt to redirect his attention.

It works, but in doing so the villain grabs her extra arms and hands before snapping them in his crushing grip. Kikue lets loose an agonizing scream and the Judge uses the chain of arms to whip her at several other students. The weakened Kikue crashes into Haigo breaking his body apart in the process. The zombie boy's head rolls on the ground with Xs appearing on his eyes.

A pair of oddly shaped hands spring out of the ground and latch onto the villain's legs before pulling him down. Soun traps the Judge in a tight tunnel he dug in a frantic panic, when the villain's arms are bound by the concrete Soun drills a separate hole out of the ground.

He leaps out from the ground. "He's trapped!"

Tenshun, Yowami, and Warau charge each readying their own respective attacks. Tenshun prepares a high-speed kick, Yowami wields his kusarigama, and Warau literally springs into action. Even Soun runs forwards his hands ready to drill into the disabled Judge.

The villain shakes and with great strength smashes his way out of the tight spot. The wind pressure and the tremor he generates throws the charging trainees off balance. He jumps up and delivers a swift attack to each of them moving like a blur and leaving a trail of damaged concrete behind him in his wake.

As the remaining students collapse, the villain redirects his attention to the fleeing Ioko who's trying to help an injured Sekiko to get away as well. In less than a second, the villain catches them and brings his fists crashing down on them. The students crash to the floor as they're struck.

The villain straightens back up as he admires his work. Below him lays the downed and injured girls. Surrounding him are the rest of the defeated hero course students all in various levels of consciousness but all reeling in pain and injuries.

"I EXPECTED MORE. BACK IN MY DAY, KIDS WERE MUCH MORE RESILIENT THAN THIS."

Kyuen tries to lift herself up as a trickle of blood flows down from the side of her head. "Be…quiet." She coughs. She makes it to her feet albeit a bit unbalanced. "We'll…never give up."

Around her other students begin to stir struggling to stand at most they are able to lift their heads.

"SO, YOU CAN STILL STAND." The villain marches forward and stops just a foot away from the dazed girl. "PERHAPS YOU DO HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME A HERO." The man lifts his hand over Kyuen's head. The emerald girl flinches as the hand travels down.

"Weren't you listening old man?" The villain turns his head only to be met by a red fist to the face. "We're not done YET!" Genma shouts as a burst of strength surges from his body to his knuckles allowing him to launch the villain away.

The Judge skids across the ground a good distance away but he somehow remained standing throughout the launch. His mask is slightly crooked revealing a part of his face. The man rubs a finger on a small cut located on his cheek. "ALL THAT FOR A DROP OF BLOOD."

He adjusts his facemask, and for a split second Genma spots an amused and almost proud smile underneath. The Judge grips his heavy hammer. "THAT CAN'T BE ALL YOU'RE CABLE OF!?"

Genma roars as he rushes the villain, he throws a punch, but the villain deflects it with his hammer. Genma's left arm transforms as his right returns to normal and he tries to slash the villain with his sharp claws. The villain jumps back avoiding the swipe, but a part of his black cloak gets slashed. Genma moves forward with another attack the villain sidesteps and backhands the red teen. Genma falls and skids across the ground while the Judge tries to pursue him but something at his feet prevents him from moving. He looks down and sees that his legs are encased in ice.

From a few meters away the struggling to stand Kyuen has her right hand outstretched towards the threat. She breathes heavily and barley able to move. "Get him."

The villain's eyes widen behind his mask he turns around but his allows Genma lo and a solid strike to his back. The menace yelps in pain as he's sent flying dropping his hammer as he goes. He crashes into the stairs of the U.S.J., Genma follows using his heightened strength to kick himself into the air, and before the villain can dodge Genma crashes into him enlarging the massive crater already in the stairs.

Genma stands over the fallen villain breathing heavily and clearly reaching his limit. "Stay down. There's no way you can keep going."

The Judge chuckles. "THAT'S MIGHTY HYPOCRITICAL OF YOU." He stands back up and casually brushes off the attack. Genma's eyes begin to shake as he stares up in absolute bafflement. "ISN'T THE MOTTO OF YOUR SCHOOL, TO GO BEYOND?"

Genma is still in too much shock to answer. 'How is this guy still standing?'

"TELL ME. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN?" The two combatants lock eyes and an overwhelming air of power emanates from the villain. "LET ME SHOW YOU."

The villain disappears and reappears in front of Genma and before the kid understands the situation he's launched backwards, and he collides into the concrete at the foot of the stairs. Genma struggles to get up. With great speed the villain appears above him before kicking his side. The attack is so strong that Genma painfully bounces off the ground as he's kicked away. While still in motion the villain demonstrates some the fastest speed that the teen has ever seen because the villain catches up to him.

For a split second, while in midair, Genma makes eye contact with the villain. 'How? How strong is this guy? Just who the hell is he!?'

While Genma's still moving, the villain runs ahead of him and just as the boy passes him the villain brings his powerful fist down on him ramming the crimson-haired teen against the ground.

Rubble and dust are kicked up, most of the students, having some form of consciousness, watch in horror as their classmate gets completely thrashed. The dust settles revealing their classmate, his crimson hair is draped over his eyes blocking them from sight, his costume is torn, and he's covered in dirt, injuries, and blood. Even the armorized blood around his arm has unsolidified and melts as the red liquid spills from it.

The villain stand tall looking down on his prey. "ARE YOU DONE?"

No answer.

"YOU NEVER DID ANSWER MY QUESTION."

Still no answer.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO GO BEYOND?"

Genma still doesn't answer as the Judge glares down at him.

"TO GO…PLUS ULTRA?"

Silence.

"I SUPPOSE-"

"Shut…up." Genma coughs.

"STILL ALIVE I SEE."

The villain simply watches as the heaving Genma stands up, blood dripping from his arm that hangs limply at his side. "Shut…up. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Genma throws his head back and gives the villain a pissed-off and intense deathglare. "Stop talking…like you have the right to judge us. Stop talking like you can beat us. Because you won't." Somehow Genma's glare intensifies and a flame of pure anger can be seen within his eyes. "Especially me."

The two opponents stare each other down, the villain being completely captivated by the young man's resolve.

"And do you know why?"

The masked man doesn't answer.

"Because I have a goal. I have a dream that I'll create one day, and until that day I…REFUSE TO LOSE!"

A silence falls over the entire U.S.J. as the villain and the students stare in awe at the snarling and determined Genma Hazaki who bares his shark-like teeth. Although his arm is no longer protected by his harden blood an aura of orange flames dances from his arm, so much so that even the students who are scattered a distance away can feel the heat emanating from it.

The villain chuckles that slowly shifts into full blown laughter. "HAHAHA, YOU'RE REALLY SOMETHING KID!" The Judge catches his breath, holding a hand over his mask as if trying to muffle himself. "I GUESS YOU REALLY DO KNOW THE MEANING OF PLUS ULTRA." He sighs. "I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT I ENDED THIS." The villain slowly raises a hand over Genma's head.

Genma refuses to look away despite the fact that blood and dust fall into his eyes making them sting he's so inert that he doesn't hear the screams and warnings of his classmates.

The Judge bring his threatening hand down on Genma's head. "YOU GET A PASSING GRADE." He gently rubs the crimson boy's head.

Each and every student present and awake stare in absolute confusion and bewilderment, their jaws dropping, and eyes bulging. "Huh?" They all ask simultaneously.

Seeing all their ridiculous and wide-eyed expressions the Judge bursts into laughter but not the deep ominous laughter from before but an honest good-humored laugh as if this is the most hilarious thing he has seen in a long time. He stops to catch his breath and meets Genma's confused golden eyes. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT THE FUTURE HOLD FOR YOU."

Genma is so confused that he can't bring himself to say a word.

"Hey, everyone!" Calls out a cheerful and clearly amused voice.

The students shakily look towards the stairs and see an amused Prof. Stein strolling toward them as if no danger had befallen any of them. "Prof. Stein!?" Class 1-A shouts. "Look out the villain is right there."

Prof. Stein reaches the class. "Villain?" He gives them a disbelieving look. "Haven't you guys realized what's going on yet?"

All of their heads tilt to the side. "Huh?"

Prof. Stein sighs and turns to the villain in question. "You may want to…" He gestures to his face, signaling the tall man to take off his black mask.

"OH, RIGHT." The Judge removes his hand from Genma's crimson hair and faces the students holding his hands out as if to greet them. "THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR STUDENTS! IT'S FINE NOW! WHY!?" The Judge removes his mask in a dramatic fashion. "**Because I Am Here!" **

An awkward silence falls over the U.S.J. one last time and if you thought the student's expressions were hilarious before than you'd die from laughter if you could see them now. Hell, Prof. Stein has to hold his gut with tears of joy in his eyes because he's laughing so hard. Akugun and Kyuen's jaws drop, and Genma's eyes widen as he stares up in shock-and-awe.

Because they're absolutely shocked by what's in front of them. Standing before them is a tall green-haired man with freckles on his face accompanied by a comforting yet an all inspiring grin. He gives a big thumbs up and a generous smile to the students. "**You were all so amazing. Well done!**"

Kyuen narrates the following:

**Izuku Midoriya! A.K.A. The Symbol of Peace and Japan's Number One Hero, Deku! Quirk: One For All!**

**One For All allows the wielder to utilize all the power that's been stockpiled over a multitude of generations. **

**Allowing them to perform great feats of heroism and bringing hope to those that witness its great power. **

**This quirk can be transferred between people, but it's a secret. **

**So, don't tell anybody ;) **

(Play "Soul Eater SoundTrack - In His mind")

"DAD!?" Kyuen screams in both horror and surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Akugun shouts.

Deku sheepishly smiles as he furiously rubs the back of his head. "**Well I was asked to help teach a lesson for the first-year hero course.** **Also,**" He grabs onto Kyuen and begins to smother her with affection. "**I really wanted to see how you were doing in your studies!**" A single tear escapes his eye. "**We rarely get to talk now that you're at U.A.!**"

"Daaaad!" Kyuen pushes against her father's face. "Let go! You're embarrassing me!" She whines.

While the parent and child interact, the rest of Class 1-A continue to stare. "What? What the hell is going on!?"

A joyous voice replies. "I guess we should explain."

The students look over and see Lemillion (Permeation) leading the other teachers, Kenji Nouenbou, and a conscious Osha towards them. The injured heroes and Osha are covered in bandages and blood, but despite that they act like nothing's wrong.

"You're alive!?" Class 1-A shouts.

"We were never dead!" Itsy-Bitsy (Shrink Ray) and Osha reply rather annoyed by the others' assumptions.

Yowami runs up to Osha. "Are you really, okay?"

The beetle nods. "I'm alright, besides take a look." He points at his horn. "It's already started to grow back."

"That's good."

"Anyway," Lemillion continues. "we should explain the situation."

Octovade (Wiggle) smiles in agreement. "You see students, this was a test!"

"A…test?" Several of the students ask.

"Yes, we wanted to see how you students would react in a seemingly hopeless situation." Octovade holds two tentacles together and smiles proudly. "And I'm proud to say that you all did very well."

"Did well?" Rakish questions his eye twitching. "We got our asses handed to us!"

"True," Lemillion decides to answer this time. "but none of you ever crumbled and not to mention you all held yourselves pretty well and against the Number One Hero no less."

"Yeah, sure." Mitchio approaches his Tintin faced teacher. "But…what about the blood and the injuries!? I know when I found you guys you were beaten to a pulp!"

Itsy-Bitsy scratches the side of her head. "For one thing, we used fake blood. Also, we're pro heroes so we know how to take a hit."

"But what about the destruction while you were fighting?" Warau questions looking absolutely frantic.

"Was just random destruction." Octovade answers. "Deku here would destroy the surrounding area to make it look like a battle was going on."

Yowami decides to point out another issue. "But both Prof. Stein and Deku were fighting when we arrived at the scene."

Lemillion holds up a finger. "Ah, that's thanks to Creati."

"Creati?" Kikue asks.

"Yup, you see there's hidden cameras all over the U.S.J. and she's been watching the whole time and letting us know where each of you were at any given time. So, we would know when to fight and when not to."

* * *

Creati turns away from the monitors. "I really hope this was worth it." She leans back in her chair and smiles softly. "But I do have to admit. I am rather proud of these students even if they did lose."

* * *

Utage flails her hands about. "If that's the case then what about the hacked system, the locked doors, the freakin forcefield!?"

"Oh, come on isn't it obvious?" Prof. Stein gestures to himself and the teachers. "Ee did it." He pulls out his U.A. pass and after pressing it the forcefield around the U.S.J. visibility disappears. "Also did you all really think that lowly of U.A.?"

"What?"

"Come on, after what happened over two decades ago did you really think U.A. wouldn't take the proper precautions to prevent a villain from getting in here?"

"Oh, guess not."

Prof. Stein gives an exasperated sigh.

Meanwhile, Kyuen continues to argue with her Father. "But Dad, if it was you all along how come we didn't see the usual green electricity or the fact that you got stronger as the fight went on?"

"**Oh, it's thanks to this cloak.**" Deku opens his robe revealing what's underneath. The black robe is lined with rubber and wrapped around Deku's arms and legs are numerous heavy black weight braces.

Deku holds out the ends of his robe. "**It's insulated with rubber to prevent the sparks from showing,**" He then points an accusing finger at Utage. "**but it's not enough to protect me from an electrical attack.**"

Utage can't meet his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"What are those?" Ioko apprehensively approaches the pro hero and points at the braces some of them she notices looked cracked and broken.

"**Ah, these are Yielding Weights. You see not only do they add extra weight to my body, but they also weaken the wearer's quirk.**"

The police have something similar. They have specialized cuffs that do the same thing, but even just one of those can render a quirk useless. Yet Deku's got maybe 20 on him and still has so much power. Genma grimaces and his fist tightens as he realizes this same fact.

Kenji silently judges his crimson-haired classmate, but he doesn't say anything.

Kyuen pokes one of the braces. "Some of them look broken."

"**Yeah, well admittedly these weren't meant to take on a lot of force.**" Deku flashes Genma a grin, who in turn looks away and clicks his tongue.

A sweat drop forms on Deku's head but he retains his smile.

"Oh, by the way Dad." Kyuen suddenly becomes extremely serious. "Does Mom know what you're doing?"

There's a long pause before the Symbol of Peace looks away. "**Uh…she knows that I'm at U.A.**" He answers nervously, in fact he's shaking slightly.

The emerald-haired girl's stare intensifies. "But does she know what you're doing?"

Deku begins to sweat bullets at this point.

A dangerous air radiates off of his daughter. "Dad, look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Deku's nervous sweating increases and he silently screams in fear before he turns around. "…N-no." He then enters a full on rant of begging for Kyuen not to tell her mother.

Class 1-A deadpans. _'That's the Number One Hero, Deku?' _

Akugun laughs slapping his knee finding this extremely amusing. "This is so awesome. I can't wait to tell my folks."

"**Wait! Don't do that!**" Deku cries now fully regretting his decision to take part in this exercise.

While Deku tries to win a losing battle, Kikue approaches her homeroom teacher. "By the way Mr. Watanuki. Whose idea was this?"

Octovade points a tentacle at the silver-haired scientist. "His."

'_Why am I not surprised.' _

Prof. Stein turns to face Kikue, he smiles, and tries to give an innocent wave. "Hey, don't look at me like that. After all Principal Kan did approve this plan."

Several members of Class 1-A begin to chew Prof. Stein out, but the mad scientist merely ignores their complaints while still bearing a shit eating grin.

Genma grimaces from the sidelines glaring at Deku and his daughter. _'Deku…it was Deku all along. I was really fighting the Number One Hero!? The Symbol of Peace!?'_ Genma's eyes shake with anger and desperation. _'How can I achieve my goal…' _His hand clenches at his heart. _'if I can't even defeat him!?'_

Kenji glares at Genma, but he's not the only one that notices the angry teen's inner turmoil. So Deku decides to comfort the hero in-training.

"Y**ou're name's Genma Hazaki, right?**"

Genma leers up at the Symbol of Peace, displaying his teeth, which are now partially stained in blood.

'_**Scary!**__'_ Deku thinks as he pulls away slightly, but he quickly collects himself. "**You have such a powerful quirk; I believe it's called Demon's Blood am I right?**"

Genma continues to scowl but he nods his head. "Yes."

"**Then please tell me…how does it work!?**" Deku practically screams with otaku like energy as he pulls out a notebook from out of nowhere.

It's a standard school notebook that reads _Quirk Analysis: For the Future! Volume: 42_. The pro hero begins to scribble frantically into his notebook as he assaults Genma with inquiries, and with every question he invades the teen's personal space. "**According to your teachers, you manipulate your blood to generate armor that can enhance your strength! Is this true!? Oh, but you can only transform one limb at a time! Do you think you'll be able to transform both of your arms one day!? Oh, you also displayed some real fighting skills out there. Did you perhaps receive some formal training?**"

The last question somehow throws Genma off and it shows.

"DAD!" Kyuen shouts. "Stop pestering him!"

Deku sheepishly smiles. "**Right, sorry.**" He turns back to Genma. "**Young Hazaki, you were absolutely amazing out there today. So, I mean it when I say that I really look forward to what the future hold for you.**"

Genma looks away and uses his messy hair to cover his eyes.

Deku doesn't say anything but he does smile softly with nostalgia. '_**He kind of reminds me of Kacchan, but somehow…**__'_ His mind flashes back to their fight. _'__**more violent.**__'_

Octovade smiles nervously. "By the way class your ordeal isn't over yet."

The students immediately flinch in fear.

"How come?" Una foolishly asks.

"Are we still fighting!?" Shou wails.

Octovade rubs his tentacles together nervously. "In a way, yes, you will be fighting for your survival."

Just then, the doors to the U.S.J. open and a pink outfitted figure appears at the top of the stairs.

"Look at all the lovely injuries." Nurse Harm (Pain Therapy) looks down at the students and in her hands is a shiny chainsaw. "I can't wait to get to work."

Her eyes shine with evil intent as she licks her sharp fangs. She activates the chainsaw and leaps down towards the students like a raptor swooping down on its prey.

The students let out terrified screams, before they scramble away to save themselves.

The teachers and Deku watch nervously as Nurse Harm chases down the injured trainees. She quickly catches and "treats" some of them while others try to make a beeline for the exit.

Lemillion turns his smile to Deku. "So Midoriya, what are your thoughts on our students."

"**They really are special; I really think this is a good group.**" Deku replies as he scribbles and writes in his journal. "**They have such amazing and unique quirks. Honestly, I can't wait for them to become pro heroes.**" He stops writing and gives his fellow heroes a broad grin. "**I'm sure they'll make us proud.**"

The teachers smile in appreciation, but the moment is ruined by the echoes of a spinning chainsaw and painful screams.

Lemillion tries to ignore that. "And what about the Problem Child?"

"**Hm?**"

"I mean Hazaki."

"**Oh, I meant what I said earlier. But there's something about him…**"

"What's that?"

"**When he realized who I was under the mask, his eyes…showed me disbelief of course but also…possibly…anger and hate…**"

The teachers take a minute to think about that piece of insight. Their minds return to the meeting about accepting Genma Hazaki into the hero course and how they know rather little about him and his past. Despite the files and records that say otherwise, there is just no escaping the feeling that there's more to it.

Octovade decides to speak. "Truth be told. There's not a whole lot that we know about Mr. Hazaki's past." He looks up and thinks. "I guess only time will tell."

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, how was Ch.11? Did you guys enjoy it? Were you surprised or did you see this coming? How was Izuku? Also feel free to ask me questions. I will have Ch.12 up next week. Sorry to admit this but the next chapter will not be as exciting, but I still think you will all enjoy it. And just in case you're wondering Deku will be hanging around in the next chapter. **_

_***Important Question* Does the music work? As in does it make sense, does it flow with the story or is it too distracting for you guys. Please let me know so I know if I should stop adding it in. **_


	12. Chasing Number 1

_**Author's Note: ****Hey guys I hope you had a lovely Easter Sunday. Anyway, here's Ch.12 I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. I also want to say thank you to does that gave me some helpful criticism about how I made Deku act a little too much like All Might. I have toned down how much Deku resembles All Might, it's just that since I will not be including All Might in this story that I feel the need to reference or have call backs of him through Deku. So expect a few references/call backs here and there, but nothing too over bearing.**_

* * *

_Destroy... _

A pair of golden eyes snap open and Genma Hazaki (Demon's Blood) nearly jumps out of his bed. He breathes heavily, frantically scanning his room while clutching at his heart. He's shirtless and sweating profusely over his heart is a large a X shaped scar as well as other nasty scars across his body. When he realizes that he woke up from a nightmare, he visibly relaxes before he rubs his eyes, and swinging his legs off the bed. He can feel his hair sticking to his head from the sweat.

Sighing he stand up, scratching his head; making his already terrible bedhead even worse. After giving a hefty yawn accompanied by a good stretch Genma begins his usual morning routine. He quickly washes his face and teeth, followed by patting down his messy hair, gets dressed, and he loosely throws on his school blazer and tie before looking in the mirror one last time.

His golden eyes stare right back at him with a bit of apprehension. His eyes narrow with defiance before heading down to the common room for some breakfast.

**Ch.12 Chasing Number 1**

Genma stands inside the elevator but just as he presses the first-floor button Akugun Bakugou (Gravity Burst) enters. Somehow, his clothes and hair were dealt with more haphazardly than Genma's.

Akugun yawns just as the door closes. "Morning, Red."

"Bakugou."

The two stand there in silence as the elevator makes it descend.

Without looking, Akugun tries to interact with his classmate. "How you feeling?"

Genma hesitates before answering. "Like crap."

Akugun gives a brief chuckle. "Yeah, I figured. You really got your ass kicked, yesterday."

"You didn't do any better!" Genma snaps.

In that same moment the elevator's door opens.

"Please, keep it down." Mitchio Kitsune (Fox) whines, he's sitting at a nearby table eating cereal. His fur is incredibly messy, and his ears are pointed in opposite directions. "It's way too early for this. Plus, I'm still sore from yesterday." He rolls his aching shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Same," Soun Ren (Drill Hands) adds from his seat across from the fox boy. "my hands are still burning from all the drilling I did."

When using his quirk his hands are vulnerable to friction thus causing his hands to burn if he drills for too long.

Genma and Akugun head off for the kitchen while other students sit around the dining tables, each enjoying their own breakfast while also dealing with various levels of drowsiness.

Kyuen Midoriya (Ishim) eats her breakfast along with Ioko Sakishiro (Substitute) and Utage Kaminari (Electrical Cords).

The blonde looks over to the emerald-haired girl. "Your Dad was absolutely brutal." She gently rubs a finger where Deku grabbed her cables. "I mean, what was up with that?"

Kyuen looks down looking somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry about him. He sometimes doesn't know how to hold back." She then smiles. "But if it makes you feel better. He did get chewed out by my Mom last night." Kyuen giggles when she remembers that particular conversation.

##########(Flashback)#########

After the class were attack/healed by Nurse Harm (Pain Therapy), they were transported back to the main U.A. campus. From there they were allowed to take the rest of the day off. Kyuen opted to go home with her father afterward so she could spend the rest of the day with her family before returning to the dorms just after dinner. Less than 30 seconds after her mother returned home Kyuen informed her about the supposed villain attack.

Shoto Midoriya is a tall gorgeous woman with half-red and half-white hair tied back in a long ponytail. Along with heterochromia eyes: one being blue and the other grey. On the left side of her face is a large burn mark that has faded over the years but is still quite noticeable.

Deku (One For All) smiles nervously. "Are you mad?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm not mad." The woman turns to face her husband giving him a dark look. "I'm disappointed."

**Shoto Midoriya! The Fire & Ice Heroine, Shoto! Quirk: Half-Cold & Half-Hot! **

**She can generate fire from her left side and ice from her right. **

**This gives her both great defensive and combative abilities. **

Deku falls over as if a giant arrow has struck him.

"I mean, why would I be mad?" She continues. "You only took part in an exercise that mirrors a traumatizing situation that we had as students." Deku can feel another verbal arrow piercing him. "Why would I be mad, that you attacked a group of children? Some of them happened to belong to friends of ours. Tell me, Izuku. Why would I be mad?"

The Symbol of Peace silently screams in terror as one of Japan's greatest heroes berates him. He tries to explain his reasoning, but it does little to help.

Meanwhile, their daughter is recording the whole thing with a smug grin on her face. She really does enjoy her family's company.

########(End Flashback)#######

"I love my Dad but sometimes he really doesn't know how to hold back." Kyuen smiles as she remembers times when her and Kacchan would spar. Akugun takes the seat opposite of her holding a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast in his mouth.

Ioko turns to Kyuen. "I-I know he attacked us, but your dad is so cool."

Osha Hourai (Beetle) looks up from a nearby table. "He was super strong, tchk tchk."

A vein pops on Genma's head when he overhears that comment. Still feeling pissed about the fact that he lost the fight.

Soun leans back in his chair. "I should have asked him for an autograph."

"He's so amazing!" Several other dormmates cheer out.

"It must be awesome being the daughter to the Number One Hero!" Mitchio bluntly comments.

Kyuen smiles in appreciation, but it slightly falters with nervousness. Akugun notices understanding the sign and tries to redirect everyone's attention. "You guys should have seen my folks' reactions."

Ioko tilts her head. "Your dad is Ground Zero and your mom is Uravity, right?"

"Yup." He smiles smugly.

"How'd that go?" Utage asks, matching her tilting head with Ioko's.

"Both were pretty pissed, but for different reasons."

"Why?" Both Ioko and Utage ask tilting their heads in the opposite direction.

"Well my Mom was just freaked out that I was in supposed danger and was potentially traumatized - as if that could happen. While my Dad...my Dad was upset that he wasn't allowed to take part in the exercise."

"Eh!?"

"Yeah, he was saying that he would love to beat the crap out of some wet behind the ear shitstains that don't know how the real world works."

"What!?" the girls sputter.

Kyuen averts her eyes and has one thought. _'I expected as much…'_

At that moment the elevator to the girl's wing opens and Sekiko Geki (Split-Up) steps out looking like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

The usually introvert girl passes by their table. Ioko turns in her chair and shyly looks up at Sekiko. "Are you okay?"

Sekiko pauses and turns eyeing the hazel-eyed girl. "What are you talking about?" She asks dryly, her eyes narrowing as if trying to figure out Ioko's intentions.

"Um, well yesterday when Deku att-"

Sekiko, looking like she was offended, slams her hand on table making Ioko flinch and drawing the other's attention. "Listen up little girl, I don't need sympathy from you." Her gaze hardens. "Got it?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good." And the standoffish girl leaves for the kitchen.

Utage, Akugun, and Kyuen watch the dark-skinned girl as she takes her leave._ 'What's her deal?' _

Ioko looks down in disappointment wondering what she did wrong. She has a few ideas but…they all point to it being her fault.

* * *

After everyone finished their breakfast Tenshun Iida (Jet Engines), the Class Vice President, managed to gather everyone and lead them all to homeroom. They actually arrived early, and they all ended up scattering into small groups across the room causing Tenshun to feel dejected that his classmates aren't properly preparing themselves for class.

"Why don't any of you take school seriously!?" He cries, a waterfall of tears flowing down his face. Kikue Hana (Polymia), the Class President, pats his back and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Ahhh! Why do we have class!?" Warau Odori (Springy Limbs) flails in her chair looking absolutely affronted. "It's so not fair!"

"I knoooowwww." Soun leans forward in his seat. "We should have the day off."

Utah Eikyuu (Lullaby) is delicately patting her right ram-horn as if it will break apart on her. "Hmmm, my horn's still aching~." Her horn was partially broken by Deku, but Nurse Harm managed to heal it, unfortunately, that meant she had to break the horn even further to allow the sadistic healer's quirk to fix it.

After a few more disgruntled complaints about being in class, Octovade (Wiggle) slithers in with his usual greeting, a good morning. "In light of yesterday's… fun and educative activity."

'_Is that what he's calling it?'_ Class 1-A thinks dryly.

"We have something special in mind for you all today."

"What kind of special?" They ask cautiously.

Without warning, the door flings open and an inspiring figure appears in a somewhat fabulous yet silly pose. **"I am here! Walking through the door like a normal person!"**

"It's Deku!" Most of the students cheer, forgetting that the same man attacked them less than 24 hours ago.

Kyuen shrinks in her seat sweat-dropping. _'It's my Dad.'_

Genma clenches his fists, still disappointed from his loss and seeing the cause of his failure is not helping matters.

Yup, it's Deku in all his glory with a cheery and inspiring grin on his face, and his iconic green and white hero costume.

The Symbol of Peace struts up to the front of the class. **"It's great to see all of you up and about!" **Still grinning, he closes one eye, and gives them a thumbs up.** "How are you all doing today?" **

"Great!" They answer enthusiastically.

"Liars!" Akugun shouts, trying to expose the truth, but he's drowned out by everyone else's cheering.

"**Yes, well let me start of by apologizing to you all. Although the point of yesterday's exercise was to test your endurance and perseverance."** He rubs his neck and his grin becomes apologetic.** "I'm afraid I may have taken it a little too far." **

Kyuen gives her father a deadpan expression. _'A little!?' _

Deku notices and shivers after noticing how much Kyuen looks like her mother when she's upset. **"S-so, to make it up to you I will be supervising an activity today!"**

The class pales and they immediately lose their excitement.

Deku notices but smiles in order to lighten the mood. **"Don't worry I won't be attacking any of you this time. In fact, I think we will all find this to be rather fun! But I won't explain more until we're all at Ground Theta!"**

* * *

After a record-breaking costume change and a rumbustious bus ride Class 1-A meet the one and only Symbol of Peace at Ground Theta. Ground Theta is a large suburban based arena that includes a number of apartment buildings and houses, streets, and yards full of either grass, shrubs, and/or trees. It provides an abundance of places to hide.

"**Oh my gosh! You all look so cool!"** Deku practically squeals in delight letting his inner otaku to show itself as Class 1-A steps off the bus wearing their costumes. He even starts scribbling in his notebook. Some of the students can't help but wonder where he was hiding that thing.

The students give various thank yous and some provided poses to show off their awesomeness.

"**Alright students we will be performing a sort of battle exercise." **The students flinch. **"Don't worry I won't be attacking any of you. Actually,"** Deku jabs a finger at them.** "you will be the ones to attack me!" **

Their eyes widen. "What!?"

"**Yes, you heard right. For today we will be playing tag!"**

"Tag?"

**"Well, sort of."** Deku reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notecard. **"Here's the scenario an elusive criminal has escaped into the suburbs. There are 20 heroes on the scene, and it will be their job to track down and apprehend the villain." **

Tenshun shoots his hand into the air. "Excuse me, sir!"

**"Yes!?" **

"When you say 20 heroes do mean that we will be going after the villain all at once?"

** "That is correct!" **

"Who will be the villain? Will it be Mr. Watanuki?" Tenshun points to Octovade who's standing near the bus behind them.

Their homeroom teacher shakes his head. "No, I will be monitoring the exercise and provide commentary afterward."

"Then who…" Tenshun's eyes widen in realization as does most of his fellow classmates.

**"Yup, I'm the elusive villain! But like I mentioned before I will not be fighting back." **

"What are you trying to take it easy on us?" Akugun questions trying to sound upset but still comes off as amused.

Deku gives a light chuckle. **"Not a chance. Anyway, this is how the exercise will work."** Deku reads his cheatsheet. **"I will enter the suburb and after 3 minutes you will all be free to hunt me down. To pass all you need to do is to have at least one of you tag me, and feel free to use your quirks. But please try to keep the property damage to a minimum." **Deku, still smiling, looks towards Genma.

Genma averts his eyes and scowls. _'No promises.'_ He thinks bitterly.

Deku sweat-drops but doesn't lose his cheerful smile. _**'What's up with this kid? Did I do something to offend him'**_ He brings his attention back to the rest of the class. **"To give you an extra incentive; the one who manages to tag me gets a special reward from me personally!" **

"REWARD!" The class cries out in surprise and excitement.

"What is it!?" Utage asks looking somewhat fangirlish.

"**You'll have to win to find out." **

"I'm so going to win!" Tanuki (Anthropomorphic: Human Form) proclaims.

Deku's smile widens, he can feel the excitement radiate off the students. **"Shall we begin, you bunch of newbies?"**

* * *

The heroes in training stand ready waiting for the signal to begin the exercise.

"Man, I'm so going to win this!" Haigo Yokowari (Self-Amputate) declares "I bet it's a limited addition Deku action figure!"

Utage places a hand on the zombie teen's shoulder. "I wouldn't get your hopes up. I mean he's not wearing Yielding Weightsthis time."

"We should try working together." Tenshun announces. "Afterall we-'

RING!

At the sound of the bell the students take off for the suburban arena. "That prize is mine!" They shout.

"Hey, wait for me to finish!" Tenshun yells before running after them not wanting to be left behind.

As they enter, the trainees begin to split up into different parts of the arena,

Genma sprints to a nearby alley separating himself from the others. His mind once again flashes to his beating the day before. _'I'm coming for you Deku…'_

* * *

Rakish Ashitaka (Footloose) peers into a nearby house from behind a large hedge. He can see Deku standing inside without a care in the world. _'There he is.' _

He presses play on his phone allowing "Sweet Dreams" to play in his wireless earphones. This activates his quirk and he dances/slides his way out from the hedge and races towards the house.

He jumps breaking through the large window. "I've got you!"

Deku simply steps aside allowing Rakish to soar right past him in a comedic fashion. **"Nice try."**

Rakish manages to land on his feet but he slides across a rug. While Rakish is still moving Deku grabs the rug and literally pulls it from under his feet causing the dancer to trip and fall onto his back.

"**You really need to think things through. You can't be too impulsive. Especially, when it you're unaware of your surroundings."** Deku then throws the rug on top of Rakish and because of his flailing he somehow manages to tangle himself. **"See ya."** He salutes and jumps through the window.

Rakish manages to free himself. "Get back here!" With a twirl he chases after the Number One Hero.

Deku lands in the nearby street before taking off in a run, admittedly he's moving pretty slow compared to how he usually is. Rakish bursts out of the bushes and chases after the pro hero. Rakish just barley catches up to the green-haired man his arm outstretched ready to tag him. Just as Deku reaches an intersection his body sparks with green electricity before he disappears like a blur before Rakish's eyes. At the same moment Haigo runs out from the intersecting street and Rakish, going at a much faster speed, crashes into his classmate. Haigo is hit so hard his body parts break apart sending them scattering across the street.

Haigo's head bounces off the sidewalk before rolling around and falling onto its side. "Really? Again?" He whines, because this same thing happened the day before.

Deku watches from a nearby rooftop chuckling to himself as he watches the two teens stumble about and yell at each other for getting in the other's way. **"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be." **Deku's smile wavers slightly. _**'But they could be doing better. The whole point of the prize was not to give them incentive but to see how they react. Will they try to push each other away for their own success? Or will they put aside their selfishness for the greater good?'**_

Deku side steps as Shou Moewaki (Glow) leaps at him from behind. The light-green glowing teen blinks before comedically falling into the bushes below. Honestly, it's amazing he thought he had a chance to sneak up on the pro, especially, considering the teen's flashy mutation quirk.

Deku cups his chin as he thinks. _**'Of course, there will always be competition for popularity, but a hero's job is to protect and serve the public first before their own needs. Hopefully, these students will realize that.'**_

Deku squats down letting the green electricity to surround him before leaping high into the air. After posing in midair he lands a fair distance away. Before he can relax, he's surrounded by a group of 15 nearly identical girls. The real Sekiko stands to the side as her diversely colored clones attack their powerful foe from nearly every angle.

The clones dogpile onto each other. "I got him!" They cheer with various levels of enthusiasm and attitudes, since each of them represent a different aspect of Sekiko's personality.

Sekiko smiles in satisfaction.

"**Are you sure about that?"**

Sekiko spins around to look up the grinning and sparking hero. "How did you?"

"**You have such an amazing quirk. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"**

Sekiko scowls and lunges at him while her clones do the same but Deku evades the attack and swiftly climbs up onto a nearby light post.

"**Perhaps we can talk later!"** Deku jumps and hops across various rooftops leaving a scowling Sekiko and her clones behind.

The dark-skinned girl's fist clenches as she watches her target escape. "…Dammit."

* * *

Deku lands in a yard allowing the quiet atmosphere to sink in. He takes a few steps but for a split second he senses the ground beneath him begin to crumble. In that instant he leaps into the air and avoids Soun's underground ambush.

Deku ends up on another street before he begins to run. Tanuki in his Animal Form bursts out from a tree morphing into his Muscular Form to tackle the pro hero; of course, Deku avoids the attack. He runs away with Tanuki giving chase, but from behind a nearby wall Warau springs out and flings her outstretched hand towards him. Deku is able to bend backward allowing the hand to soar over his head and crash into Tanuki's face. Reflectively, Tanuki grabs her hand to remove it but in doing so he accidentally reels Warau in and they accidentally headbutt each other.

Deku watches feeling a bit amused but also dejected. _**'They're getting hurt despite the fact that I haven't even touched them.'**_

* * *

Deku takes a knee as he watches through a nearby window in the attic of a fake house. He's not tired but he thought that he'd let this exercise go on for a little longer. He can see Rakish, Haigo, and Warau running around in the background looking frustrated as they search for him.

Deku yawns and watches as Seiko's clones run around on the streets below. He yawns again and rubs his eyes. _**'I'm starting to get sleepy…WAIT!'**_Deku tries to stand back up but admittedly the drowsiness is overcoming him and as he observes the room, he notices tiny glowing music notes floating in the air from the little door leading into the attic.

He realizes that they are a result of Utah Eikyuu's quirk, Lullaby. He made sure to take some good notes on that ability especially after being partially affected by it the day before. Luckily, the mask he was wearing provided him with some sound cancellers, but they weren't enough to completely shutout her quirk.

Deku covers his ears turning back to the window, but he stops when he spots a black costumed teen hanging out in front of it.

Mitchio grins, from behind his white fox mask. "Go ahead and try, but just remember what you said earlier." He's refereeing to how Deku basically promised not to attack anyone.

Deku spins around and heads towards the only other window but Utage Kaminari is there waiting for him as well. Clearly, they used her quirk to locate him since she can detect electromagnetic waves, even those produced by the likes of someone like him.

Utage smirks as her cables outstretch to her sides trying to extend her reach. "Got you."

Despite the situation Deku's grin widens. _**'Yes! This is a solid strategy that takes advantage of the circumstances. Trap me inside and allow Young Eikyuu to subdue me, clever. However…'**_

With a great display of power Deku smashes through the side of the roof creating a gaping hole. While the students watch in awe, the electrified Deku takes the chance to escape. Deku looks back briefly and he can see Mitchio giving chase with Utage trying to get Utah's attention. Despite the fox boy's agility, he's not fast enough to keep up with the Number One Hero.

As Deku moves through the air, his instincts warn him of an incoming attack, and he spins avoiding a blur that launched itself at him from below.

"Curses, almost had him!" Tenshun exclaims while readjusting his flight's direction so he can go for another attack.

Using his Jet Engine quirk and his suit's wings, Tenshun propels himself at Deku just as he's about to land on the roof of an apartment complex. Just as Deku lands he rolls forward evading an incoming wave of water tendrils. The pro hero snaps his head up to see Una Furu (Wavy Hair) lashing out more tendrils at him while Kikue, who's also present, does the same with multiple chains of arms and hands. Deku, covered in sparks, dodges the barrage of the attacks however he is forced back towards the edge of the roof. There Tenshun tries to tag him again and Deku barely manages to avoid it, but as he moves a kusarigama wraps around his right arm.

Deku looks over and sees Yowami Ie (Pinpoint) tossing his weapon over to Osha. The large blue beetle pulls on the chain. "Got you!" They shout.

"**Not yet you don't!"** Deku manages to use his superior strength to pull the chain out of Osha's grip.

At the same moment, Tenshun once again charges but using the kusarigama Deku wraps it around the Iida boy. Deku tightens the chain, binding Class 1-A's resident flyer, and let's go allowing the teen to fall onto the roof. Una and Kikue try to lash out; Deku swipes his hand generating a gust of wind that repels the attacks while also causing the students to try and prevent themselves from being swept away.

With their offense all but destroyed Deku takes off for another part of the arena leaving the students behind. _**'Well done kids! Finally, some real teamwork.'**_

Unfortunately, Deku put a little too much power behind his jump so when he landed on top of an unsuspecting house he caved-in the roof. **"Oops."**

As Deku surveys the damage a glimmering magenta aura forms around him. **"What tha?"** With a small flash he disappears and Ioko occupies his previous space, having used her teleporting quirk to switch spots with the pro hero.

Deku reappears inside a backyard surrounded by large trees and thick walls. Before he can react, a large gravity blast pushes him into the ground.

Akugun floats overhead, having used his quirk on himself, he aims his hand behind himself, and blasts himself towards Deku. "I've got you!"

"**Oh, no you don't!" **Deku evades Akugun's attempt to tag him but in that same moment Akugun expertly spins around and manages to hit the pro hero with another Gravity Burst.

Because he's now in zero gravity Deku is flown right into the wall but he manages to cushion himself with his arm. Deku kicks himself up into the air but in a flash of glimmering magenta light he finds himself back on the roof that he caved-in.

Meanwhile, Akugun uses his quirk to launch himself up towards Ioko, who after using her Substitute quirk ended up in the air. Once there Akugun produces a small harmless shockwave that hits her but rather than blasting her away it allows to float in the air.

Deku while still in motion is encased in ice.

Kyuen jumps and charges. "You're mine, Dad!"

While still in the ice, Deku's smile broadens, **"My you really have gotten better. I'm so proud."** A tiny tear leaks from his eye. **"But you still have a ways to go!"** One For All sparks wildly, Deku breaks free of his binds and dodges his daughter's outstretched hand.

Deku heads for the ledge but a spiral of flames surrounds him. Grinning he kicks his foot in the air that blows the fiery prison away. He runs for the ledge but once again Ioko, who remained floating up above, uses her Substitute quirk transporting Deku into midair. There the pro hero starts descending rapidly, Akugun rockets himself upward to meet Deku.

Deku observes him with a bit of fascination and pride. _**'Man, they are really persistent. Then again, I did have a hand in raising these kids, so I guess I had this coming. It's a good strategy: assault me with rapid attacks while also trying to throw me off with sudden changes in the environment.'**_

Deku tucks in his legs and aims them down at the fast approaching gravity manipulator. When the kid gets close enough Deku springs his legs out towards him generating a small vortex that not only knocks Akugun of course but also allows Deku to fly away.

Ioko uses her lavender visor to zoom in on the escaping hero. "I-I can-"

"No, wait!" Kyuen shouts holding her arm out stopping Ioko from moving. "If you try to switch with him, you'll be the one flying away, and we won't be able to prevent you from falling." She glares up at her father in frustration but with a bit of enjoyment. "We'll just have to go after him."

* * *

Rakish and Warau hop across rooftops looking for their target, they had both seen and heard a loud crash in the area, but both of them fail to notice the very same target watching them from below in a dark narrow alley.

'_**To be honest I thought for sure that at least one of them would have gotten me by this point.'**_ Deku thinks, wipe some sweat off his brow. _**'Well maybe I'll just hang out here for a little while before heading out again…is it getting hot?'**_

For some reason the temperature in the alley is rising despite the fact that it's completely encroached by shade.

Deku stands up looking around for the source of heat. His instincts, after years of pro hero work, send shivers down his spine as if to warn him of nearby danger. Suddenly Deku sparks up and leaps forward just as a red object smashes into the spot he was previously occupying.

'_**What was that!?'**_

From within the cloud of dust and heat a pair of fiery golden eyes glare up at the pro hero. Genma roars, his right arm covered in his armorized blood, as he pounces at Deku.

Deku's smile falters as he dodges Genma's fist which ends up crashing into the nearby wall. **"You really need to control that temper of yours."**

"Shut up!" Genma shouts aiming his red claw at Deku. "I will defeat you, Deku!" Genma's aura flames rage as he slashes at the Symbol of Peace.

Deku barely manages to step back before jumping onto a nearby fire escape. "**Sheesh, all you have to do is tag me."**

Rather than answer Genma jabs his claw into the wall before launching himself up. While in midair his right arm demorphs and his left arm transforms. He once again slashes at Deku but the pro hero grabs the ladder above them and slams it down creating a flimsy but effective shield against the raging teen's attack allowing Deku to retreat back down to the alleyway below.

"Stop moving!"

"**Aw, what's the matter?"** Deku jumps back avoiding another attack. **"Come on this is supposed to be a fun exercise."**

"Be quiet! And fight back!" Genma tries to kick Deku with his demonic foot but of course he misses.

Deku leads Genma out of the alley and into the open street. **"Oh, I see is this about yesterday?"** The crimson student strikes again but misses. **"I get it, trust me. I'm sure your pride has been hurt, but you don't have to let one defeat define you."**

"Shut it! You don't know anything about me!" Genma points an accusing demonic finger at his opponent. "All you need to know is that I'll be the one to defeat you!"

'_**What's up with this kid? Where is this rage coming from?**_**'** Deku swings up on top of an electrical pole in order to avoid another assault of attacks. **"Tell me young man. What's driving you?" **

Genma frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"**I mean…what's your ambition? What do you hope to gain? What is your dream?" **He smiles brightly while posing as if to inspire the young man. "**Why do you want to become a hero!?"**

The two opponents stare at each other one full of hope and excitement while the other is a bit surprised and offended by the question.

Genma's eyes shadow over thanks to his hair; he takes a few moments to think before he answers.

"I'm going to be powerful." He says softly. "So much so that I can create a bright future for the world." Genma finally leers up at Deku, who can see a fiery ambition in the boy's golden eyes. "But you stand in the way of that!" Genma's right leg becomes a red mass of armor and with a burst of great speed and strength he bounds towards the electrical pole that Deku is occupying.

Genma kicks the pole breaking it apart. Deku hops off and lands softly on the street but Genma morphs his right arm grabbing the tall pole and swings it at his target. Deku sweats nervously as he ducks letting the pole whoosh past his head before it slams against a wall and shatters into a hundred of tiny pieces upon impact.

"**You have such strength, but you're too savage, too unrefined."** Deku jumps over Genma as he charges him only for the student to break the wall apart with his punch. **"Remember young man, the power of one's quirk doesn't determine how good of a hero one will be, but their actions and their ideals."**

The Demon's Blood user snarls. "Stop preaching your philosophies, they're annoying."

Deku smiles bashfully. **"Yeah, I'm well aware of that."**

Genma bares his shark-like teeth he's absolutely pissed at this point having been humiliated by the same opponent two days in a row. His blood is boiling, his heart is thumping, and his flame like aura is whipping out from his demonic hand. In all honesty he can feel a rampaging monster within him trying to claw its way out using his anger as a means to do so.

Genma lunges reeling back his fist and shouts. "TAKE THIS-"

"Out of the way, Red!" Akugun flies out of nowhere and kicks Genma to the side. Akugun slides across the ground as Genma is knocked into a mailbox. "He's mine!"

Genma recovers and clashes heads with Akugun, immediately forgetting about his original target. "No way, I was here first! You should just stand back before I kick your sorry ass!"

"What did you say?" Akugun asks dangerously. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU STUPID RED-HAIRED BASTARD!"

"BRING IT, YOU GRAVITY FUCKER!"

A watching Deku watches on with mild amusement. _**'They totally forgot about me.'**_

"You morons!" Kyuen appears from a nearby street looking like she has been personally offended by the boys' actions. Behind her is a confused Ioko who's struggling to keep up.

Kyuen charges at the boys. "Kyuen Chop!" She chops both of the bickerers on the head, knocking them to the ground and possibly giving them concussions. She then grabs the two by the collars and starts shaking them. "The task was to get him not each other!"

"Blame him!" They both shout simultaneously while pointing accusing fingers at each other.

Kyuen glares daggers at both them, it's super effective, and both boys look away with some fear.

Ioko however seems to be the most terrified despite the fact that she not the one facing the emerald-haired girl's wrath. _'W-who knew sh-she could be so s-s-scary?' _

Kyuen lets the two go and they fall back onto the asphalt. She takes a breath before speaking. "Well, it's not too late. We can still…get…him…" Looking around she notices that her father is no longer present. "You've got to be kidding!" She screams into the infinite sky.

* * *

Deku sprints across the suburb passing by other Class 1-A members, but he's moving so fast that they can't even attempt to catch him. Hell, some them aren't even sure if it was him running by. _**'Phew, that could have gotten hairy. But I have to admit it's a bit disappointing. Yeah sure, I maybe the Number One Hero, but I'm still giving them opportunities, yet none have been able to do it.'**_ While still running, his mind flashes back to Genma's declaration. _**'He has so much anger I wonder if that's how he draws out his quirk, but…he also seemed…hateful towards me. Hm, maybe I should ask the teachers about it they may-HOLY SHIT!'**_

Before Deku knows what happened Kenji Nouenbou casually reaches out his hand and tags the target's shoulder as he runs past a bush.

Deku comes to a stop but it's already too late. Kenji is leaning against a nearby fence hiding which is partially hidden by a large bush. He doesn't have a drop of sweat nor is he breathing heavily suggesting that he hasn't been exerting himself throughout the exercise.

The antennaed boy smirks looking very pleased with himself. "You were too distracted."

* * *

After signaling the end of the exercise Class 1-A meet back up with their supervisors at the exit where the bus is waiting for them. There they make their way back to the main U.A. building, they change back into their uniforms, and gather together in their homeroom.

"**Alright everyone please congratulate our winner, Kenji Nouenbou!" **Deku announces with glee.

The students clap from their seats although half-heartedly. _'How did he even win?'_

"It's so not fair." Rakish plants his face onto his desk.

Warau pounds her hands against her desk. "Man, I really wanted to win!"

"I still can't believe my plan didn't work." Mitchio grumbles his ears drooped down.

'_How did he even manage it?'_ Kyuen wonders to herself. _'Did he use his quirk? Wait…what is his quirk anyway?' _

Kenji smirks at his classmates, they in turn glare at him.

"**And here's our prize! A one of a kind hoodie signed by me!"** Deku holds up a green hoodie with black and white patterns to resemble Deku's own hero costume, scribbled on the left side of the hoodie is Deku's signature.

Kenji smiles as he takes the hoodie. "Thanks."

"**You're welcome! You earned it!"** Deku gives the blonde a thumbs up before turning to the rest of the class. **"Now can anyone tell me where everyone went wrong?"**

No one answers for a while but eventually Kikue raises her hand. "A lot of us chose not to work together in order to gain the prize for ourselves."

**"That's correct. Now as a pro hero you will always be competing for popularity, but heroes must set aside their selfish tendencies for the favorment of the greater good. Now some of you realized this fact while others…not so much." **Deku says the last part rather bluntly causing some of the students to slouch in their seats. **"Don't feel so bad, you're only students after all it's expected that you would make mistakes, but what's important is that you learn from them and improve yourselves. Understand?"**

"Yes!" The fledgling heroes respond.

**"Good, now I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately a hero's job is never done. I'll be going now, but don't worry this won't be the last you see of me. Take care everyone!"** And with that, Deku waves as he exits the classroom.

"He's so nice!" The students all say at once.

A few seconds later Battle Fist enters ready to start the history lesson.

Osha turns to Kyuen from his desk. "Your dad's so cool, tchk tchk."

Kyuen smiles softly. "Yeah, he is."

Meanwhile, Genma glares at the door as if waiting for Deku to reappear through it. He is still taking these defeats personally. Growing up it was instilled in him that a loss is a major offense to one's self and their interests. So much so that it can lead to one's own demise.

Near the back of the room, Kenji observes Genma from his seat as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

* * *

Deku arrives at the teacher's lounge where Vlad King, Creati, Lemillion, Prof. Stein, and Octovade are waiting for him. Vlad King sits at a large table alongside Creati and Lemillion all of which enjoying a cup of tea. Octovade stands nearby preparing coffee and Prof. Stein is occupying the couch looking like he really wants a smoke but knows he'll get in trouble if he does so.

Deku salutes his fellow heroes. **"I am here!"**

"We know." They reply monotonously.

Creati (Creation), wearing her usual office wear, puts down her cup of tea. "So how was the lesson?"

"**I thought it went rather well. Those kids show a lot of promise." **

"Really, does that include Genma Hazaki?" Creati asks hesitantly.

"…**You saw?"**

"Saw it and heard it." Vlad King holds up his U.A. pass, which projects a holographic image of Genma attacking Deku it also plays the audio of Genma's declaration.

"The Problem Child strikes again." Lemillion (Permeation) despite his playful smile sounds rather disappointed.

"**What's up with that kid. When he attacked me, he wasn't trying to tag me but hurt me."**

Prof. Stein (Thread Sutures) leans back in his seat like this new development is proving to be an interesting experiment, but he still holds an air of shiftiness around himself. "That is unclear. Although I bet Creati has something to say about that."

Creati raises an eyebrow. "You knew?"

The scientist smirks. "I am a scientist it's my job to observe things."

Vlad King eyes Creati. "Ms. Yaoyorozu what is Mr. Shutain talking about?"

Creati looks around and sees everyone eyeing her with curiosity, she sighs in defeat. "I've been doing some more digging into Mr. Hazaki's past."

"And?"

"Well there's still not much to go on. I contacted his middle school and as it turns out Mr. Hazaki was only there for a year. He was apparently homeschooled throughout most of his life. And according to his teachers he was always rather aggressive towards everyone else. Other than that he mostly kept to himself."

Octovade cups his chin. "That's not much to go on. What about his parents?"

"I looked into that, too. Unfortunately, that is also a dead end. His mother passed way over a decade ago and the cause of death was diagnosed as a weak heart. His father, however, is alive and works for an American company, but he's been on an extended business trip for the last couple of years. I've tried to contact him, but we only have his company's number and they have yet to contact me back."

"**What his father's name?"** Deku asks curiously.

"From what I can find it's Yaomi Hazaki." Creati replies.

Vlad King scratches his head. "Hm, I don't recognize it."

"**If you'd like,"** Deku starts. **"I could contact the Chief of Police, he's a personal friend, and see if he can get someone to look into Young Hazaki."**

Creati shakes her head. "Admittedly that would be beneficial, but we really don't have a cause or reason to do so."

Octovade clasps his tentacles together. "I guess we'll only find out in time."

A sullen silence falls over them as they ponder about Genma Hazaki's past and intentions.

Deku claps his hands to redraw everybody's attention. **"Well I better get going. I'm supposed to be on patrol in an hour."**

"Right," Creati nods. "do take care. Oh, and tell Shoto I said hello."

"**Of course, but this won't be the last you see of me. I will be back for the Sports Festival, got to cheer on my daughter after all." **

Creati's smile broadens. "Yes, I believe she'll do well. Her strategic mind definitely gives her an advantage. As well as the fact that her quirk isn't so self-destructive." She gives Deku a cheeky look both of them remember their days back at U.A. especially their own first year of school.

Deku rubs the back of his head and chuckles sheepishly. **"Yeah, well, until then, I wish you all good luck with these fledgling heroes!"** Deku spins around and exits the room marching towards the exit. _**'I wonder…what Young Hazaki will show us during the Sports Festival. Perhaps, I'll really find out what drives him.'**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I really hoped you enjoyed Ch.12 I know that I really enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment and/or criticism I am trying to improve my writing and this story. Also, I will probably be late on next week's update. Unfortunately, a lot of life stuff has hindered me from writing, I don't have writer's block, it's just that I needed to focus my attention on these other issues not to mention I do have finals coming up so that may also slow down my writing as well. That said I will try to have Ch.13 up and ready by next week, if not it will be up the following week. Thanks again for reading. **_


End file.
